


Blue and Red phoenixes

by atomiccandypanda



Series: Blue and Red phoenixes series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Everybody Lives, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marineford, Newgate D Ann, Not Ann centered, Phoenix Ann, Phoenix have soulmate, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Sex, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, not soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccandypanda/pseuds/atomiccandypanda
Summary: Newgate D Ann, former member of Gol D Roger's crew and adoptive daughter of Whitebeard. Her existence had been forgotten but she was still there, waiting to help her family.Helping them through the betrayal, the war. She was ready to show the world  that nothing could stop her.Or how some of One Piece's events would have been, if she had been part of the original story.The story is not centered on Ann and will contain some Marco x Ace (even if that will take time for them to be together).





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry in advance if you find errors
> 
> It's my first time writing or publishing a fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy my work

“Ann, there are something wrong with Marco. Can you come over quickly?” Because of this call from her father, Newgate D Ann left Raftel, and transformed herself to join the Moby Dick actually in the New World.

When she arrived, a lot of people were in the deck despite that dawn only started. But most of them were profoundly asleep.

“Hey Pops, what’s going on with Marco?” She asked. She didn’t see him anywhere and that was odd, his little brother had for habit to go fly before everyone woke up.

“He is at the infirmary since last week. This is something wrong with his phoenix" When she moved to go see her brother, Whitebeard stopped her. “Don’t, we have to wait the news here”

“What the problem with his devil’s fruit “

“Don’t know, he came down from the crow’s nest and went to see immediately the nurses, making a hell of noise" Pops sighed the last part.

“Is not because you were all hungover” She smirked, raising her voice. His grin deepened when she heard the surrounding grunts. “I have the impression that last night was joyful.” She continued, looking at the deck covered of empty glass and barrels.

“Like always.” Pops responded. “How are you now, girl?” He was wearing a sad smile. Ann sighed, of course her father wanted to talk about that.

“Pops, for the hundred times, I’m fine” She told with a plaintive tone, she really wanted her dad to stop checking that she was fine. “The captain is dead fifteen months ago, can you just stop asking me if I’m fine”

“Ann I’m just worried about you, I just want … “

“Pops, Roger is dead, I knew he was going to die the day I chose him as captain.” She sighed again and ran a hand through her hairs, since the execution of Roger they had this conversation every time she showed herself. “I know that you’re worried about me, but you don’t have to. Of course, my captain's death shocked me but … “A cough interrupted her. Bay was standing ahead Pops, Marco behind him.

“So, we made different tests, and nothing shows an anomaly or a difference with his devil’s fruit except his color change” The doctor explained. Marco seemed to be uncomfortable, rare thing with him who always wore a mask of neutrality.

“His color change, what did you mean by that?” Ann asked, with an expression of incomprehension. Bay launched a look at Marco who sighed.

“Better if he shows you” Marco took then his form of full phoenix.

The only change in his phoenix was that the yellow had been replaced by black. The entire crew -those who were awake- watched with a little horror at the phoenix. Ann for her part watched with a spark in her eyes, she kept from laughing and had a hard time doing it. Marco saw her and transformed himself back.

“Ann, have you something to say, yoi?” He asked, with icy voice. Ann couldn’t longer restrain herself, she laughed so hard that she needed to clutch his stomach. When she was finally able to breathe, she responded.

“Just one thing: congratulation Blue”

“What do you mean by that, yoi?” He asked again, not understanding what his sister meant, like everyone who listening.

“You have nothing, there are no problems with your devil fruit”

“But …”

“There is nothing wrong" She repeated. "It’s happened to me. Marco your soulmate is born” She explained.

“HIS WHAT ?!!” The others exclaimed

“His soulmate dumbass, don’t make me repeat” She turned to Marco “I think we need to talk, because the color change is just the beginning”

“There are more?” She nodded. Marco was stunned: there is something more, what the hell. He ended by following his sister to Pops’s room, this one following them. Pops installed himself to end his night, He could always ask Ann later for a summary. The siblings sat down at the foot of the bed, like when they were children.

“So, my soulmate, you kidding me, right? I can’t have a soulmate, yoi” He asked, hopeful that his sister was joking.

“Your color changed right?” When he nodded, she continued “So you have a soulmate, it’s simple. But the color change is just the first step”

“The first step, so what next?”

“After you met her or him, your eyes and hair will change too”

“WHAT ?!!!”

“Calm down, it’s just for six hours, but I prefer warn you that won't be instantly"

“You’re kidding, please tell me it’s a joke.” She looked at him without blinking, he finally exploded of anger “YOU JUST TELL ME THAT I HAVE A SOULMATE. BUT MY BODY WILL CHANGE. OH, AND THE BEST PART IS HOW FOR THE NAMES OF THE FIVE SEAS I WILL FIND HIM ….” Pops’s snort cut him, both siblings turned their heads towards him, but the older man continued to sleep.

“Marco, calm down now” Ann ordered him “What are you really worried about?”

“You know how many persons are born per day, how can I find them, more important nobody wants a pirate for mate, yoi”. Marco learned a long time ago to hide his emotions, but now the problem is that when he let them get out, the guilt he felt make him depressed.

“You know, you worry too much” She hit him, telling these words. “Let me finish before panicking”

She finally explained him all he needed to know: his hairs and eyes will change just for six hours; and in the year of his soulmate’s twenty years, a tattoo will appear in his skin with the name of them. In the end Marco was stunned but calmer than before. “You don’t have to worry so much, your soulmate has just been born so you don’t have to worry about this soulmate thing for at least the next twenty years” She reasoned him, lifting a weight he didn’t know was there.

They decided to rejoin the others in the galley, it was already noon and the two of them were hungry. They let Pops sleep, the old man needed to rest, even if he tried to prove otherwise, he couldn’t support the consequences of hard drinking like before. Everybody was now awake but a lot of them suffered from hangover.

“FOOD, good I’m starving, come on Marco you need to eat” She told him while she dragged him to the commander’s table, and then she proceeded to literally inhale what she had on her plate. Marco doesn’t say anything, but he knew that his sister was hiding her pain; he doesn’t ask in front of others.

* * *

The night had fallen, Ann was leaning on the rail, a bottle in her hand and her gaze fixed on a point on the horizon. Marco joined her. They rested in silence a long time, they observed their siblings getting drunk again, some were already wasted, the others slightly drunk. Only 'the twins' (like everyone in the ship called them) were clear minded, one of phoenix’s advantages was that they needed a lot of alcohol to be drunk.

“Go ahead, Blue, I know that you have something in your mind right now, so spit it out” Marco smiled, Red was always like this, she always wanted you to get right to the point.

“How are you?” He asked

“Like I said to Pops: I’m fine” She accentuated the end

“Try again Red, maybe with a little more conviction, I would believe you” He grinned, and took a sip of booze. “You can trick anyone but me, yoi”

“Ok, I manage Blue, it’s been more than a year, but it still hurt” she sighed “I wasn’t there when he was executed so it doesn’t felt real, if only I knew where his grave is, I would be able to mourn faster.” Marco doesn’t say anything, better let Ann continue talking. “I think it will be better when Shanks will be back on Grand Line” She paused before continued “You know he will become an emperor, so now he is looking for strong nakamas”

“He has the potential, yoi... Can you imagine Pop’s face when he will see him again?”

Ann laughed “Oh, Blue that will be fun, I bet you that Pops attack him first”

“Deal, what are bets?”

“Favor?” They had stopped to gamble money, so now the loser owes a favor to the winner. Marco was a little frustrated because he lost a lot of theirs bets, even if they are often request of specific boozes. He nodded and let Ann change the subject. He watched his sister’s golden eyes fog lightly when she looked away.

"Ann, is there anything else?" Red sighed

"One of my friend died last week" She finally admitted.

"How?"

"Internal bleeding. When she gave birth, the baby is fine, but ..."

"The baby where he is?" Marco asked, feeling a ball forming in his throat. His sister can't have abandoned this child.

"He is with his gramps"

Marco didn't answer and imitated his sister and looked at the sea.


	2. 17 years later

Ann was again visiting the Moby Dick. It’ll be maybe six months since the last time she come. Usually she had a few calls from her family, but it had been two months since the last one, she doesn’t have an anxious personality, but she knew when you had to listen to your instincts, so she decided to visit her stupid siblings.

Nobody was on the deck but it’s normal since: first, it’s lunchtime; second, yesterday was Marco’s birthday and third that means they had certainly sailed nearby and feasted. Like usually Marco had without doubt left the party, to go at one of his favorite islands, close of Red Line, because his brothers are “stupid, idiots, yoi”. He never told them that he hated celebrating his birthday.

She entered the galley, most of them weren’t eating but looking at the table of commanders where the noise was the loudest, she scanned them, but she doesn’t find a trace of Marco. _That weird, Marco doesn’t miss a single meal_.

“Thatch, where is Marco, I …” She was interrupted by Thatch who was laughing so hard that he had trouble breathing. Izo hit him but that didn’t stop the fourth commander’s laugh, it increased in volume, until someone kicked the cook in the face.

“I told you to stop laughing, yoi!” said the man who just kicked him, Ann’s eyes widened. Marco’s blond hairs were replaced by black one. Ann smiled widely and jumped to his brother’s neck.

“That’s amazing, you have to tell me everything about them” She exclaimed joyfully, she had one of her biggest smiles, she never had. Marco was uncomfortable and didn’t answer. “First what they look like?” She asked eagerly, waiting for her brother to respond.

He sighed, and taken a large inspiration “I don’t know”

“What? You don’t talk to them after your change, raven hair and silver eyes are rare, you know, it’s not like you could make a mistake” she continued

“Ann, I don’t remember” Thatch laughed again in the background.

“You don’t remember, what do you mean? Blue?” Marco didn’t answer, He didn’t need: his sister will understand alone. “Wait, you were so wasted that you don’t remember anything” She asked, and then began to laugh.

The sight of his sister and his best friend laughing, pissed off Marco until he was on edge. He took all his self-power, to not let himself kick them.


	3. Chapter 3

The brat was strong, strong and reckless. Maybe he was a bit crazy, attacking Whitebeard is certainly crazy. They had taken him after that Jimbe beat him. The entire crew had thinking that the kid will join them, of course they understood that it will take time. But it’s been a whole month and the brat doesn’t seem wanted to join the crew.

Today Whitebeard threw him overboard, and Marco couldn't help himself to look at Ace's ass when he was brought back. So, what, he was human, it was not like the brat would be interested in a man with double his age, so yeah, a quick look doesn't hurt anyone, right?

Marco was the only one who could make him eat, so he brought him his meals. Portgas D. Ace, the kid who declined the shichibukai, he didn’t speak a lot about himself, Marco didn’t force him, they stayed in the silence, well a relative silence. Marco couldn’t stop asking the kid his reasons to attack them but without success, the brat didn’t respond. After two weeks of complete silence, Marco began telling him about his day, the brat reminded silence but sometimes he smiled when the first mate narrated Thatch’s prank. Marco took that for improvement.

One day Ace finally asked the question bothering him since a while: "Hey, why did you call him Pops?"

Marco knelt down in front of him "Because he calls us son. For the rest of the world, we are just pirates, so it makes us happy, even if it's just a word" He told him, giving him his food in the same time.

Ace didn't respond, or laugh either, he seemed more in deep reflections.

Marco really took that for improvement.

* * *

Ace decided to talk to Marco and Whitebeard. If they blamed him for being Roger's son, then it was out of the question to accept Whitebeard's proposal

He chose to tell them in the same time, so he waited until Marco was doing his daily report.

Their reactions were not really what he expected. They laughed, literally, Ace had just told them his biggest secret, and they were laughing.

"Guararara, brat, you were worried about that, for us it does not matter who your father is, Guararara"

"Yeah and now we are even with Roger" Marco added, with a smile, which led to a new laughter from Whitebeard.

Ace was stunned, he had thought they would be angry, disgusted by him. But no, they just laughed like it was a joke between them. He didn't understand the reference to his father, fact that could be seen on his face and Marco noticed it.

"Ace, one of my daughters was in Roger's crew, and we never hated or rejected her for that matter. So, calm down, kid, we are not going to throw you in the ocean" Whitebeard reassured him with a kind smile.

* * *

The next day Ace took his breakfast with the others. Some were surprised but none made any remark. Smiles were on a lot of faces. This day was the first of many, where no assassinate attempt against Whitebeard were from Ace.

Nobody was surprised, when Marco declared, a few days later, that Ace had joined the second division.

Some of their allies were dazed, when he became commander of the second division, only three months after.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace was now commander for the past year, and he was enjoying his breakfast while watching the first mate's abs, something he was doing more and more. _Hey, don't judge him how can he stop to look at this art, because yeah, this muscular body with this tattoo, was art. Marco was just too irresistible._

"Hey, Marco, a call for you" he is told by handing him a denden mushi. Ace, in front of him, raised a questioning eyebrow, while continuing to eat.

"Marco, speaking"

"It's been a while Blue"

"Red, why are you calling me?" behind him, some crew's members seemed excited, eager to follow the conversation. The second commander was lost to the other's behavior.

"Just wanted to tell you that we will arrive soon"

"Who is this we? Pops knows?"

"That me and Ray, and yes the old man knows, I suppose that he doesn't tell you"

* * *

Ace looked at Marco when he answered at the call, the younger commander saw the elder’s smile when the woman was speaking. _Maybe his girlfriend, _he sighed at his thoughts. Before being depressed, he decided to just ask Thatch who this Red was. The fourth commander was surprised by the question but smiled widely.

"Frankly, I don't want to spoil you, so I will just tell you one thing, Marco and Ann are fundamentally the same. Oh, and you will love her, I'm sure." And that it, Thatch just stood up and left the galley letting Ace in the vagueness. _Seriously, he'll just leave it like that, without giving me any more information! _Ace just devoured angrily his meal, he decided to just ask Marco when he has finished his call. And of course, Marco didn't stay, as soon his call was finished, he left the galley to distribute chores.

* * *

It was lunch, Marco seemed excited, who that was odd for him. Ace looked at him while he waited the moment when food would be served.

Their brother, who was in watch duty, entered in hurry. "Striker in approach" The first mate was leaving as soon as the name Striker was pronounced. _Very odd_, Ace was really perplexed. _Who was this Striker and who was Red?_ It seemed that the only way to know was to follow him. Ace stood up.

In the deck, a few of the new members, including the spades pirates, looked at the same point. A small boat approached, his sail was hoisted, a column of fire behind it.

Namur dived in the water. The boat stopped, Ace saw the commander spoke to the persons who was in it. The fire, which was off, suddenly returned but it was different. Ace's eyes widened when he saw why.

A phoenix, _a fucking phoenix_, was flying towards them. _That not fucking possible, only Marco can be a phoenix._ But this one was different of Marco's phoenix form.

First this thing was bigger than Marco

Second the colors were different, this one had really the colors of fire, red and gold, instead of black and blue.

Third the aura they radiated. Marco's aura was gentle, benevolent, the other's was far more aggressive but Ace had the impression that it was more a warning than a threat.

The bird landed on the rail, immediately it transformed. In its place, a woman was there. She had long blue hairs gathered in braid. Her golden eyes glowed in the daylight. She wore a large t-shirt, when the wind blew, it flattened the t-shirt against her, emphasizing her muscular body. Her swimsuit's top was visible under it. Her short was barely noticeable because of her shirt.

Ace stopped his observation, when the newcomer, just jumped of the rail to Marco's arms.

"Blue, it's been so long" She said hugging the first mate, who was wearing a large smile while he returned her hug. The jealousy raised in Ace. _How dare she?_

"Geez sis, you want to break my bones or what?" _Sis? This woman is his sister! yes! Yes! YEEEEEESSS!!!!! _

They separated after a while, but Marco kept her in his arms. She put her hands to each side of his face and looked in his blue eyes. Ace doesn't know what she searched, but she seemed pleased with whatever she saw.

The only thing that completely separated them was Whitebeard’s arrival. Marco had just the time to let go his sister, before she was snatched to him.

Pops hugged her tightly until she had difficulty to breath

"Pops, I ... can't .... breath" She said trying to take air. The old man finally let her go. "You know, I'm happy to see you, you don't have to squeeze me to death"

"You should have come before" He smiled ruffling her hairs. "Where is the little guy?"

"With Namur, he was asleep, I didn't want to wake him up" She looked to his boat, who was towing by Namur. It's at that moment that she saw Ace. It must be said that he stood out with his lack of shirt, his bright orange cowboy hat, his mercury eyes, his freckles. _He looks like..._, she hesitated, but she conserved her composure. She whistled "Damn Pops, you could have warned me about the new cutie"

"You better don't call me that again if you don't want to burn" Ace answered her, inflaming his hand. _ Because seriously I’m not a 'cutie’!!_

She smirked "You can try but I don't think you will success" She continued to smile. The two of them gauging each other during a moment, Ann stretched her hand to shake his.

Fire sprang of their intertwined hands. These flames were the same than Ace's.

"Sorry, it's seemed that my fire like you" Ann smiled leisurely "Name's Ann"

"Ace" He answered her.

Ann froze. _Ace? Maybe he is..., he looks like her, it's possible..._

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed lost for some second" Ace had agitated his hand in front of her eyes.

"Was your mother's name Rouge?" Ann asked before she can stop herself. Ace meanwhile was stunned, he never had thinking that someone might recognize him as Rouge's son.

"Yes, she was" He just answered, he doesn't know what added.

"Geez, I wanted to be certain. It sure that you have grown up, she would have been so proud that you had her eyes, and her freckles" She babbled with a fond smile. She seemed genuinely happy to see him, but Ace was confused by her speech.

"You knew my mother" Ace said astonished

"Of course, I know her, she saved my life, I sailed with her for a while matter of fact"

The second commander blinked a few times. _My mother was a pirate. What. The. Fuck._ Never he would had guessed that.

* * *

Namur finally arrived with the boat. A boy aged of about fifteen got on board, while Ace and Ann get to meet each other. His green eyes were sleepy, his blond hairs a mess. He finally snapped awake when Whitebeard called him "Ray!!"

"Gramps!" He smiled and then the adolescent was in a hug that could break bones, he just smiled widely at Marco for greeting " Hi uncle Marco"

"Hey Ray, you have grown up again yoi" Marco remarked.

"Yeah twentyish since the last time, Mom thinks that I'll be as tall as you two"

Marco was about to speak when loud grumbles resonated, he turned to the source to saw Ann and Ace clutched their stomach.

"What. I'm starving"

"It's a good thing that lunch is ready" The fourth commander finally made his entry, under two appreciative looks.

"Thatch, my favorite man" Ann exclaimed, ignoring Marco’s grunt.

"You always say that when I bring food"

"Not my fault if your food is delicious" She told him, then she turned to Ace "You have certainly a lot of questions, what to say about eat first and I answer you after?" She smiled when the younger nodded "Good, now food" She took him by the arm to bring him into the galley.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace devoured his food like usual, the difference was the woman in front of him eating at the same speed as him, the same quantity of food. The adolescent beside her, looked at the show with amusement. Ace's narcolepsy kicked in the middle of the lunch.

When he woke up everybody, except Ann, Marco and some commanders, had left. The rest of his meal was still there, so he finished it. The second commander observed the interaction between Ann and Marco. The posture of the first mate was different that usually, he was more relaxed, a smile more honest, friendlier.

"Just try to conceal it more, we don't need to have suspicion on the ship, Red"

"Yeah, I know Blue, but I can't help he creep me out" Ann whined.

"Why do you call him 'Blue'?" Ace finally asked

"It's how I called him when we first met. The only thing that stood out was his blue eyes"

"And why are you Red?"

"Because when she appeared in front of me, her blood was the only thing I saw" Ace's eyes widened at the admission. This answer raised even more questions. _Why was there blood? Who hurt her?_ _How did she get out of it?_

"Why were ..." He began

"They will not tell you, we had already asked, but they never answered" Izo cut him, he sighed and sank deeper into his chair. "You know someday you will have to tell us"

Ann's and Marco's smile matched when they looked to Izo, a smile that clearly say 'We love frustrating you'

"Cursed twins" muttered the travesty, that only made the others laughed, and Ace looked at them with a questioning look, Ann remarked it.

“Marco and I were born the same day, that why Izo called us twins”

“Yeah him and everyone” Marco groaned.

“Oh, come on Blue don’t get grumpy now”

“It’s only because of your birthdays, not because you can change in phoenix both of you?”

“Not really, I can change in phoenix only because I ate the copycat fruit, due to it, I can copy the power of one devil’s fruit.”

“But your phoenix is different from Marco’s”

“You know I thought you'd rather ask me about your mother than about my phoenix” Ann said trying to deflect the conversation. Attempt that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, but they let it pass. Ann was very sensitive about her phoenix.

“Yeah, sorry I forget, I’m not used to have someone who know my mother. I don’t really know where to begin”

“We will begin by getting out of your hairs yoi” Marco began, then he turned towards the others “Get out you have duty to do, Ace I will take care of your division for today” He continued, wanted the younger to enjoy his afternoon with Ann without worries about his men.

“Thanks Marco” Ace cheered “Teach had to report his last mission” Ace informed his substitute, smiling sweetly at him, missing Ann’s stiffening.

“Get it. Hey, I told you to get out yoi” Marco exclaimed when he saw that any commanders have moved.

“Hey Blue, can you ask Ray to bring me my photos album? Please” Marco nodded before he escaped after the others, who have finally decided to get out before Marco gave them more chores.

Ann observed Ace looking at his brother’s ass. Her knowing smile was the first thing he saw when the freckled man turned toward her, he just smiled shyly at her, hoping that she will not interrogate him about his attraction to his brother. The adolescent who was there before entered.

“Mom, I got you your album” he said, dropping heavily the huge album on the table, and he just fly out. Ann giggled softly and stood up to sit beside Ace.

“Come on, it’s time to discuss”

* * *

They discussed the whole afternoon, Ace learned that Ann had met Rouge when she had decided to explore an island that she had seen far away, she had told her captain to go on without her, that she would catch them later. Except that she did not foresee the storm in which she found herself. She was lucky to fall on boards floating there, debris of ships that had been shredded. It’s in this position, exhausted and a little hungry, that Rouge had found her. Rouge and his crew escorted her at the island where her captain waited for her. A month after they separated Ann received a call that they had been successful to cross Calm Belt and that the crew had dissolved after they arrived in South Blue. They both kept contact with each other until her death.

Thankfully to Ann, Ace had plenty pictures of his mother, he could finally put a face in her name. His favorite was the one where his mother wasn’t aware of the photographer. Rouge didn’t face the camera, but she looked at the horizon, her blond hairs, with a hibiscus flower, waved lightly with the wind. She had a lazy smile, she seemed to enjoy a moment of peace. The sunset light accentuated her freckles and illuminated her face.

Of course, they didn't talk only about Rouge. Ann had a lot of stories and a lot of photos accompanied them, about the time she was sailing and after a pout of Ace she narrated him some stories about a young Marco. She was telling him about the first time Marco tried to fly, when some commanders, including the concerned party, entered.

"Yeah, he had stretched out his wings, he jumped confidently and BAM, he didn't flap them, so he crashed on the deck. Geez I never laughed this hard, good that he had his devil fruit if not he would have had more than a concussion."

"What are you talking about, Red?" The first mate asked curiously.

"Your first fly" Ann was sprinkled of coffee, Marco coughed, shooting daggers to his sister.

"You told me that you had burnt the photo" He hissed with venom in his voice. How his sister can have done that, she had certainly humiliated him to Ace.

"I burnt it." She calmly told him, before continuing "Never told you that it was the original" Jozu gave her a tissue to clean the coffee while Marco attempted to calm down. Meanwhile, Ace was watching him with shock on his face, he had never seen the first mate like that, the phoenix was always calm with a bored look, even when Thatch, Haruta and the brunet targeted him for their prank. He scolded them but never he had looked so angry.

“And how many of these originals have you really burnt?” The blue-eyed man asked, wanted to know the extent of the damages.

“Actually none” replied Ann, mischief in her golden eyes. “Don’t worry, apart me, Pops and now Ace, nobody in this ship saw it”

Marco’s head turned so fast, that if he hadn’t his power, he would have assuredly pulled a muscle. “You saw them?” he asked the younger despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah, you really don’t need to worry you were cute when you were younger” Marco just bumped repeatedly his head against the table. For him it was a nightmare, he had always hated his childhood photos; when he was young, he possessed a fragile body, he was thin as hell, who was due to years of abuse. _Into the cage, traces of blood can be seen on all the floor surface. Outside noise of footsteps can be heard, the little boy recognized them. The door opened in a squeak. _Marco shook his head; he didn’t want to let his thoughts flew at this direction. Good for him nobody seemed to have noticed his absence, Ann was still trying to scrub the coffee away and everyone else were trying to get the album to see photos of him. Marco noticed with a warm feeling that Ace was trying to prevent anyone from retrieving it.

Ann sighed in defeat, “I’ll borrow one of your shirts, Blue”, she stated, not asking. She, caught the album, opened it and gave to Ace one photo. He smiled when he saw that it was the photo, she showed him earlier. She stood up and take off her top. Thatch was disappointed that she had a swimsuit below. Before leaving, she tousled Ace’s hair.

“Later Freckles”

Ace was about to shout after her, but his voice was blocked in his throat. Ann had a huge purple tattoo on her back. It had the same design as Marco’s, but another jolly roger was added: Gol D Roger’s.

[Ann's tattoo](https://atomiccandypanda.tumblr.com/post/187579514630/anns-jolly-roger-that-she-have-on-her-back-in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the link to my tumblr because I can't put the image directly  
I really hope that will work, but if not, well it's just Ann's tattoo
> 
> Edit: I succeeded


	6. Chapter 6

The preparations for the party were made rapidly. Thatch had explicated to Ace that whenever Ann and Ray came a party was thrown. But Ace wasn’t really interested in that fact. He had a hard time to accept who Ann was. Now he knew who was the person that Pops, and Marco were talking about when they told him that their daughter / sister had sailed with Roger. Of course, he never thought seeing that she had known his mother, he didn’t need to think hard to understand that she would also know who his father was.

Of course, he wanted to ask question about Roger, Marco and Whitebeard had already told him stories but unlike Ann they didn’t sail with him. He didn’t have really the time to continue to think because booze was forced in his hand.

The party had gone wild fast, booze was flowing, and soon laughter and songs were heard far and wide. Marco and Whitebeard were talking in the side, well it’s seemed more than Marco was scolding again the captain about his booze’s intake.

Ace looked around in search of Ann, but she was nowhere. Ray, _It’s his name, right?_ Ray was with the members of the first division. Ace didn’t really think it was a good idea; usually the first division was known as the calmest division due to the first mate influence, but in party the division was known as the wildest. The second commander was a little worried, the adolescent seemed a bit tipsy, and he had a blush spread on his cheek.

Ace’s doubts were confirmed when Ray stumbled and would have go overboard, if Ann hadn’t been there to caught him.

“Ray, you should be more cautious…” She was cut when Ray throw himself at her, smiling.

“Hey mom, you know that this booze is better than the one we have at home”

“Oh, and how do you know that?” Even at this distance Ace saw how her eyes began to shift like Marco’s when he was angry, not that arrive often.

“Because I tasted it” Ray responded cheerfully completely unaware of the hard look his mother was giving him, at least the culprits for his state turned pale when Ann looked at them. She just snatched the tankard of her son’s hands and take him towards her brother and father.

Ace continued to observe her, it wasn’t really the good times to talk to her with all the people that might overheard, he decided to go after the party, most will be too drunk to pay attention to them.

* * *

“Ann what’s going on?” Marco asked when he saw his sister approached, dragging his nephew.

“He is drunk”

“Who gave him alcohol?” Marco had already his idea, but he wanted to be sure.

“Your division, can you look after him, Izo and Thatch want to see me” She sat Ray, who just decided that his uncle’s shoulder was the perfect cushion for a nap.

“Yeah go ahead, yoi. I will take care of him”

“Thanks Blue” and Ann rejoined the commanders.

Ace meanwhile decided to rejoin his captain, and if sometimes he looked at Marco, nobody had to know.

* * *

The party lasted until early morning; Ace helped some of his division members to return successfully in bed. He went back to the deck to be sure that everyone was in their bed. The deck was empty apart the bottles that covered it. Well not really empty because of course the division who was on surveillance duty was there but so was Ann.

She was leaning against the rail, a bottle in her hand, while looking at the horizon she was singing. The melody was sung in a strange language, even if Ace didn’t understand what it means, but he didn’t need to, the emotion in her voice was enough.

He was about to leave when she turned toward him, she didn’t speak she just looked at him, waiting for him to begin. Ace took a long breath and go besides her.

“You know who my father is” She nodded. “Can you tell me how he was?”. Ann didn’t reply immediately, she watched Ace, he didn’t look her in her eyes, but he was determined, all his posture could tell her that. His eyes were focused at the horizon, his hands clenched hard the rail, he had risen to his full height.

“I was under the impression that you hated him.” She informed him, it was his turn to not reply. “You know Marco wrote to me, when you first tried to kill Pops, and again after you told him about your father. Don’t think that he told me that Roger was your father, he just wrote that you seemed to hate everything that was a link with him. So, excuse me for asking but, why did you want to know about him?”. Ace wasn’t really surprised that Marco didn’t tell her that Roger was his father, the first mate was overly loyal to his words.

“When I was child, I asked people what they would think if Roger had a child. Everyone always told me that a child, like that shouldn’t be allowed to live, that they should be killed, that I should be killed because I have a devil for father.” He sighed before continuing “Until I was ten years old, I was thinking that I should die, even Sabo…” Ace touched his tattoo. “… didn’t success to make me think past that, and one day a crybaby come into my life, purchased me, wanted to be my friend, told me that he didn’t have anyone else other than me, that day I began to think that maybe I had the right to live, I had to live for protect my little brother. Now I want to know if my father was really a demon, if I was right to hate him.” He looked at Ann, waiting for her to speak, waiting for her to contradict what I just told her, that Roger wasn’t a monster.

“These people who you asked, weren’t wrong about Roger. He could become a real monster when he wanted to, but it only happened when his crew was in danger, when he was fighting. Only his enemy called him demon, those who knew him never qualified him like that. For us he was loyal, strong, someone who can attract easily other to him. And now we are in debt to him.”

“In debt?”

“Roger was ill, when we sailed on Grand Line, after Raftel the crew was dissolved, but most of us had bounty on their head, when Roger went to the marines, he went to an agreement: the bounties of his crew had to disappear, of course this agreement didn’t cover future bounty. With that, those who wanted to return at a ‘normal’ life could do it, the world forgotten their existence.”

“That why you cover your back?”

“Yeah, I let my hairs grow and put a shirt on to hide my ink. One day I will reveal my tattoo, when I will sail again.”

“When?”

“When there will be someone whom I will see as able to succeed him. I hope that Ray will be old enough.” She whispered the last part.

“Do you agree to wait another two years?”

“Why two years?”

“My little brother will sail, and it will be him that will become the pirate king.” Ace told that with a lot of pride in his voice, looking at Ann like he dared her to tell otherwise. A smile stretched Ann’s face.

“Oh, and why don’t you tell me about him, and about your other brother too.”

“How do you know about Sabo?” Ace hadn’t told her that.

“You make this face when you were talking about him.” Ace didn’t know what to reply, he didn’t have to, Ann continued to speak. “It’s for him the barred S in your arm, I understand if you didn’t want talk about him.”

“How can you understand the pain to lose your brother?” The brunette knew that he had pushed too far, but nobody can know the pain that he had suffered when Sabo was dead. Ann didn’t answer, she opened her bag that Ace hadn’t seen, and give him a photo.

It was a group photo, they posed in front of a cabin that looked like she was built by hand, they all had a big proud smile. By browsing the picture of the eyes, Ace recognized Ann, she couldn’t be more than ten years old. Now that he looked at the picture another common point was here between Ann and the four others in the picture, they had all short hair, and completely bald on one side.

“My four brothers were killed in front of me Ace, I wasn’t able to save them” In the silence that surrounded them she continued. “Nobody knows about them”

“Even Marco?”

“Even Marco, he just knows that I lost my family” She sighed heavily. “I think we have moved away from the subject. Tell me about your brother, I will tell you what I know about your father”

And they went like that, Ace was speaking about Luffy, Ann told him about Roger’s habits. Those who had always pissed her, like his habit of not running away, and his stupid ideas like calling Whitebeard because she was missing. They talked about an hour before Ace was yawning.

“You should go to bed now” Ann cleared a wisp of hair from Ace's forehead. “It’s for sleep, not funny business with Blue” Ace was so tired that he didn’t pick up the innuendo. He began to move towards the commander’s quarters.

“Wait Ann, just one thing. Everyone told me that you’re overprotective towards Marco, but I didn’t see why they told that”

“Tomorrow ask Pops on the Snake accident, I’m sure that it will help you. Oh, and Ace, please do it when Marco is with him.”

* * *

When Ace was finally going to the galley, it was noon, but no noise could be heard. Thanks to everyone’s hangovers. Ace get quickly his plates and went next to Marco who was like always drank his coffee, papers were spread before him. The nurses were putting a perfusion on Whitebeard and scolding him for drinking too much. The first division was certainly the most hangover of all, they all winced when a loud noise resonated in the galley. Ace had finished his meal, when he decided to speak to the captain, most of the crew was outside doing their usual chores, the only ones left were the commanders and some nurses.

“Pops what’s Snake accident?” Ace blurted before he could stop himself.

Marco choked on his coffee, the others looked at Ace with a blank expression, stunned that he had put it on the table. Whitebeard started to laugh, a nurse took the opportunity to confiscate a booze’s bottle that the old man had in his hand, winning a groan from him. That didn’t stop him long from laughing. Ace was confused, he didn’t expect that, but again with Whitebeard, everything wasn’t like he expected.

“Who… Ann” Izo answered himself, and turned to Marco, wanted to see his expression. Actually, Marco and his captain were being in silent conversation. And in sight of Marco’s face, he was losing it. The first mate finally admitted his defeat reluctantly. Clearly, they would hear again the story.

“Snake was vice-admiral; he was actually very important before. A pain in the ass if you were a pirate, he was specialist at catching devil fruit user. At this time, Roger and I were in the new world, but one of our islands was attacked by a rival crew, I don’t really remember who they called themselves. So, this crew had attacked, and in the sight of the damage they caused, I asked Marco and his men to go after them. This part of the mission was quickly completed, but when they returned, they crossed roads with Snake. When our crew arrived here, Marco was the only one who was missing, the others told me that he had chosen to rest behind to permit them to escape. Snake had a base where he was waiting his superiors to transfer Marco at Marineford, of course we headed towards it. I decided to inform Ann that Marco was in Snakes’ hands, like that she doesn’t worry if she discovered by herself the situation. I shouldn’t have done that, because as soon I break her the news the line went silent, one of her comrades told me that Ann had just left the boat. I doubted that Ann was nowhere but where Marco was, but it wasn’t like we could something about that. I still don’t know how she did it, but when we arrived, the base was destroyed. Ann was waiting for us; Marco and the brat were asleep on her, more precisely drooling on her.”

Ace pictured a young Marco snuggled against Ann, his face relaxed, no frown in his forehead, drool escaping lightly from his mouth. _It should be cute_. Whitebeard chuckled before continued, mischief in his golden eyes when he looked at Marco, who was in the verge to scream. “That wasn’t one of your finest moment, uh?” The old man teased his son. The said son couldn’t take it anymore. His crush was there laughing with his father, he wanted more than anything to erase the snicker of his Pops’ face.

“You know what wasn’t one of your finest moment, yoi? It was when Ann punched you in the face and you collapsed on the floor.” Marco said back, internally happy to see the smile disappeared, Ace looked more stunned that everyone else.

“She punched you? How? In months, I never had been able to touch you” Ace wanted to be certain of what he had heard.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about”

“Yeah sure” This time it was Marco that snickered.

The door of the galley was slammed against the wall, surprising everyone who turned towards the entry. Ann sported a wide smile. Marco raised his eyebrows at her outfit, she wore her swimsuit top and a short, her collar looking like dial was around her neck, she was also barefoot. Tendencies that she had since little. She had a life jacket in her hand.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing we just talked about the time you punched Pops. Nothing important.” Marco answered. “With that it’s time to go back to work, yoi” Marco stood up, and left the room, soon followed by Jozu, Vista, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, and Fossa; all had to follow the chores’ progress in their divisions.

“Hey, Ace are you busy right now?”

“No, it’s my division’s day off”

“Cool, put that on and met me on the deck” And like that, she walked away after she throwed him the neon orange jacket.

* * *

Ace hadn’t put on the jacket; he wasn’t stupid to fall in sea. Ann was against the rail, holding a cord.

“I told you to put it on”

“I’m not stupid enough to fall in water”

“If you want me to teach you how to navigate with Stricker, you have to put the jacket on”

“Stricker? But that your boat”

“Actually, no it’s yours, Freckles. I only have it to travel with Ray but now he is old enough for me to hold him without risk for him to fall” She jumped off the Moby to the Stricker. “If you want Strick, you put on the jacket”

Ace wasn’t really thinking, he put the jacket on and jumped beside Ann. The cord was detached, and the little boat was directed away of Moby Dick. They stopped away of the big boat, but always had it in their sights. Ann took the commands, and while she operated, she gave him advice about how the boat functioned. Ace was excited about the prospect to had solo mission now that he had something to transport him. Ann finally let him lead, after she finished her explication.

Ace understood quickly why Ann had insisted for the jacket, the boat was sensible, if he put too many flames in his feet then he could go overboard. Thing that happened at last five times in ten minutes. Ann was in phoenix form and went to fish him out. Ace already knew how to read ocean currents, so Ann didn’t have a lot to teach him after he learned to dose his flames. They stayed in the sea for the afternoon, Ace asked Ann why she didn’t stay with Ray all the time, her answer was that they already saw each other all the time, and that sometimes Ray needed time alone or with his uncles and aunts. Ann smiled when she added that she preferred when Ray followed Marco than Thatch, because the last one always dragged her son into his pranks.

They also talked about missions that Ace had, after all he was part of the second division and that meant he was always away of the Moby Dick, there was always somewhere he had to go, the Paradise because rookies pillaged one of Whitebeard’s islands, in the New World to explore new islands. And also, the fact that Ace loved to navigate, discover new islands.

They returned to Moby Dick when the sun went down. Ace had succumbed to narcolepsy crisis, so Ann had to carry him back on board. Marco was there, he was happy that Ann and Ace get along well, really happy. But he couldn’t help himself, he was jealous, jealous that Ace smiled honestly at Ann, talked to her like they knew each other for a long time. Marco had difficulties to do that when Ace was always away, and when he was here, they couldn’t speak alone more than a few hours because there was always someone with them, someone who wanted to report something at Marco, problems in their divisions, problems between divisions, commanders who wanted them to drink or play poker with them. So, seeing his sister and his crush bonded so quickly, after months of trying, was hurting the first mate.

* * *

Marco couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was because of the ton of work he had to do, maybe it was because of his phoenix, or maybe it was because he couldn’t stop thinking about the relation between Ace and Ann. It was stupid, and he knew it, Ann wasn’t interested in Ace, couldn’t. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he had never seen Red pinning about someone. No, he had to stop thinking right now, or he will never sleep. Marco closed his eyes, relaxed himself, and breathed deeply repeatedly.

He had to talk to his sister.

* * *

Ann didn’t have a room on the Moby Dick, anyway Red preferred to sleep on the deck, when she was sleeping and that wasn’t a lot. Ray was certainly asleep in first division’s quarter, like always.

When she was on board, Ann was in the crow’s nest, she had for habits to take all the night duty of surveillance and wasn’t taking nap during the day. Sometimes Marco asked himself if Ann was human.

“Hi Blue, you should be asleep now, no?”

“Yeah I know, couldn’t sleep, yoi” Ann didn’t reply, Marco took a moment before continued. “Did you have fun with Ace this afternoon?”

“Sound jealous Blue, and you aren’t as subtle as you may think. Are you jealous because I spent time with Ace, or because Ace spent time with me?” It was Marco’s turn to stay silent. “Guess that the second one. You know I never thought that you’re the type to hide your feelings, so what’s going on?”

“I’m much older than him, yoi”

“He didn’t care”

“He is straight”

“Irrelevant, he looks at your ass as soon as you left the room”

“I have a soulmate”

“Ah, finally the main reason. What’s your problem with that?”

“What will happen if I meet my soulmate after confessing how I feel about Ace?”

“One of the possibilities. Blue, you know is not because you have a soulmate that you will have romantics feelings for them. Mine is just my best friend, and he is in lovely relationship with a man that can handle him.”

“You know your soulmate?”

“Of course, I met him when I was twenty.”

“Who is he?”

“Shanks” Marco looked at his sister with widened eyes, waiting for her to laugh. His surprise was noticed by Ann and she continued. “Blue, that why my blues flames have changed in red”

“Why didn’t you tell me, yoi?”

“Because it wasn’t important.” Ann glanced at her brother. “Wait you thought I had a crush on Shanks, that right?”

“Maybe that me and Pops were thinking, that maybe you had …”

“Don’t finish that sentence. Shanks is gay, and in couple with Benn. And me, I never had a crush on anyone and certainly never will.”

“So, you are not interested in Ace?”

“Do you think so little of me to believe that I’m capable of stealing you the man you love?” Marco didn’t really know how respond to that. “Come on, Blue I know that it’s the jealousy that was speaking.” She smiled sweetly to him. “I think it’s time for you to return in bed”.


	7. Chapter 7

Ann and Ray stayed two weeks, during this time the second division was blessed by not having mission to accomplish or islands to explore. Ace for once loved not being on mission, because he could talk more with Ann and the other commanders. He had forgotten how pleasant it was. And the plus side was that he could spend more time with Marco, even if they trained mostly. But seeing the first mate with a trickle of sweat running on his abs wasn’t a spectacle that Ace wanted to stop watching.

All the crew was on the deck for the departure of Ann and Ray, both saying goodbye to everyone. Ace saw Ann and Marco in a big embrace, Whitebeard was smiling behind them. Ann turned her head and went towards Ace, she put an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on Freckles, I have to ask you something”

* * *

Marco watched his sister talking to Ace, worry began to raise in his belly, Ann wouldn’t tell Ace about his little crush, right? The first mate sighed, he was getting a bit paranoid, beside they had already finished.

Ann kissed Ace on the forehead and placed herself beside her son, it was the departure signal, they both went on the rail. Before she transformed herself, Ann turned again towards Ace.

“Hey Freckles, I let you my little brother, take care of him, for me please”

Marco didn’t have time to react that Ann turned into phoenix, Ray on her back and flew with a flutter of wings.

* * *

Life on board of Moby Dick came along, with attack of rookies who wanted to take Whitebeard’s head, problems to be solved, parties. Ace and his division were the most absent with the problems appearing on different Paradise’s islands, Curiel’s and Fossa’s were sent in the other part of Grand Line. The first division was reduced as well, seeing that for every mission two navigators were required.

The second division was somehow more present that before, because Ace had now Stricker so when his division was recovering, Ace went on solo missions. He was rarely away alone for more than one week, much to Marco’s pleasure. With that Ace’s bounty raised a lot, who made him unbearable for days.

Marco and Ace still train together, actually most of the crew was waiting with impatience for this moment, because neither of them held on. It was a pretty good distraction to see these two fought. Ace could try new techniques seeing that Marco had regeneration power.

And just like that, it was the second anniversary of Ace’s beginning to sail with Whitebeard, approached. Of course, party was organized, it wasn’t like Whitebeard pirates were going to miss a chance to party.

The party was wild like always, booze flowed freely, food was eaten quickly. It was certainly one of their most noisy parties. Marco stayed with Whitebeard, trying to intercept any bottles of alcohol that was passed to his captain, without success.

Music resonated with laughs stronger with time, Marco spotted Ace who was singing and dancing, a bottle in his hand. Marco didn’t have to worry about him, his devil’s fruit prevented him to being drunk. One of the nurses came to ask him to dance, one of the perks of being a great dancer, even if everyone knew that Marco wasn’t swinging that way.

Izo was observing two of the most stubborn people currently throwing lustful glances at each other. He sighed when he saw that Marco was smiling at Ace when their eyes met. How this two couldn’t see that they loved each other was beyond Izo. They might need a little push in the right direction.

* * *

“On mission, yoi?” Marco was surprised, it was rare for his captain sent him on mission.

“Yeah, you and Ace are going to track a vanished merchant ship, it's been a week since we have any news” Whitebeard announced him.

“I go with Ace?!!!!”

“Yeah, the brat is dying to left”

“I’m not a brat, Pops” Interrupted Ace, pouting. Marco restrained himself to tell him that it was cute. “Come on Marco we have to pack supplies” The brat said cheerfully, Marco couldn’t answer him before he was dragged out the room. Whitebeard’s laugh behind them.

Thatch having been warned in advance, had already packaged meals for them. Soon Marco and Ace gave their last orders at their men, and they get on board of Stricker, seeing that the ship had been conceived for one adult and child, they were a bit cramped, so Marco changed into his phoenix form and installed himself on the beam who supported the sail. They began their trek by sailing to South Blue.

* * *

During the travel they discovered that Marco’s flames could be used with Stricker, so they relayed each other to gain time.

They arrived two days later at the departure island, like this they would obtain the route taken by the merchant ship. They didn’t rest and as soon they had what they wanted, they left again.

They restocked their supplies through islands they ran into. Ace was hit in the head more than once, when he told at Marco that his hairs looked like pineapple, the fact that he told these laughing and holding beside Marco’s head the said fruit didn’t help. Marco would never tell him that pineapple was his favorite fruit.

They were more rapid than what Marco had planned, so one week later, they arrived at their eighth island, the ship was there moored at the quay, the sails had disappeared.

“Nobody on board” Marco said, Ace didn’t have to contradict that, he knew that the first mate had one of the best observation hakis.

“Where do you think they are?”

“Probably dead, but it’s weird that the ship is always there”

Ace observed the ship, it was a galleon named _Gloria_, this sort of ship was worthen a lot of berry. “Maybe someone wanted to sell it, and that why they removed the sails. Nobody will buy a ship with Whitebeard’s mark on it.” Marco hummed in response.

“Anyway, we have to investigate in town”

They put Stricker beside the ship, they didn’t need to inspect it to be sure that his merchandise had been stolen. The town wasn’t impressive, but the mood when they entered a bar dropped drastically. Bartender and clients stared at them with fear. At the same time, Ace could let them, it was unusual for the first and second commanders of Whitebeard to be seen together apart from battles with marines. Marco walked over to the bartender, he chose a direct approach, according to their reactions they knew why him, and Ace were here, there was no point to play for time.

“Where are the crew of the _Gloria_?” The bar was emptied in a second, the only one who didn’t flee was the bartender, blocked behind the counter. The man was clearly uncomfortable, and afraid, he looked at the exit, but Marco was prompt to block him the view. Soon under Marco’s look, the bartender began to speak.

Ace was in retreat and was watching Marco interrogated the man. Seeing the way everyone had reacted, the ones who attacked the _Gloria_ were dangerous if they had under control an entire town. Maybe they will be a good fight, Ace hoped. Marco had finished his questioning, they hadn’t taken two steps outside that the bartender had already closed the door and windows.

Marco and Ace looked at each other, Ace smiled widely, Marco more lightly. “So, what have you find?” Ace asked.

“Bandits, their leader has a bounty of a hundred million berry, …”

“So, he decided to get noticed”

“Yeah, the ship was the first opportunity he got. The inhabitants were waiting for the arrival of Pops since the ship is at the port”

“Like Pops will come for small fries” Ace remarked before continuing “Did he tell you about the crew?”

“Yeah, around twenty are held prisoners, it is what they do the more, take hostages in ship they assaulted, and then asking ransom. The crew was around forty, based on what the bartender said, survivors were covered of wound.” Ace nodded.

“So, what are we doing?”

“Find an inn, and rest, it’s too late. We will take care of the situation tomorrow morning. I must call Pops to tell him what we found.” Ace approved, they had passed the day on Stricker, he didn’t know about Marco, but he was about to collapse anytime now.

* * *

They chose to take a room with two bed, Marco wouldn’t be able to control himself if him and Ace had to share a bed, for the security they didn’t know how loyal the inhabitants were at the bandits. Anyway, Ace was asleep, and Marco was calling Whitebeard to tell him the situation and the fact they certainly will have to take this island under their wing. Marco had asked the bartender why they didn’t fight the bandits, his answer was that they didn’t have choice, before the island was constantly attacked, now they didn’t have problems anymore beside dealing with the bandits. Marco was at the window with the denden mushi, looking across the road, the inn wasn’t far, and from their room they had a view of the bar’s entrance.

“Jozu, speaking”

“It’s me, yoi”

“Marco! How is your mission doing?”

“You can tell Pops that we found the _Gloria, _according as what someone said, there is around twenty survivors. The responsible is a bandit with one hundred million bounty affiliated with the local mafia.”

“That explains the bounty, must we worry?”

“No, they’re just powerful in this side of the South Blue. I will call when we have dealing with them”

“Yeah, Pops will be upset when he will know that he had missed your call, you know?”

“Geez, he really needs to stop worrying, it’s not good for his heart, yoi”

“You know how he is, and before you ask his condition is stable”

“Thanks” Marco cut himself, something was in his field of vision, something who was bad news. “Jozu, I have to go” He hung up, before his brother can reply. He walked at Ace’s bed and wake him up. “Ace, wake up, we need to go now!”

“What’s going on?” Ace didn’t appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, even if Marco was the one who did it.

“They’re here, yoi” Ace didn’t need further explication to getting up and following him.

Both left the inn, Ace let Marco leaded the way. The bar’s door was down, noises were heard inside, they stood outside on each side of the door.

“You decide to snitch us at Whitebeard’s dog, traitor!” A voice screamed, something broke down, Ace glanced at Marco, he remarked that the first mate didn’t appreciate the nickname that was used, Thatch was right Marco had the same expression that Ann when he was furious.

“No…I…Didn’t…” Ace was sure that the bartender was being strangled.

A tilt of Marco’s head and they entered. Marco went first to the one chocking the bartender. Ace knocked two guys while Marco put the man in safety and rejoined him assuming the last guy. The intruders weren’t strong, so the fight was soon over. Marco approached the only one always conscious.

“Whitebeard’s dog want you to guide him to your chief, yoi” He turned toward Ace “We have to rush now, you’re okay?”

“Yeah don’t worry, I still can beat their ass”

“Good, help me tied them”

They let four tied in the bar, the fifth accompanied them. They followed him until they arrived at a side of the town completely ravaged, only one cabin was standing. The bandit was about to run, but Ace assumed him before he took a step.

“So, we go straight for them, no back up plan” Marco had been silent since the bar, and Ace wanted to be sure that he was alright. One word would have been enough, but his wish wasn’t granted. Marco nodded simply.

The bandits had spotted them before they arrived at the cabin, they shot them, but both possessed observation haki, so it was pointless. Ace decided to accelerate the things with launching flames balls at the cabin, they didn’t have to worry about the hostages seeing that the one they had captured told them, that they weren’t in the cabin but in a hangar a little further. That technique was particularly effective to get the bandits out. The fight wasn’t impressive, even the chief was weak, it was a five minutes fight without big surprise maybe just the fact that the chief was devil fruit user, fruit that make him had wings, but it was certainly new, and he didn’t have control on his power. This idiot tried to run away but by the sea, and South Blue was known for being a sea with surprise like a profound pit at ten meters to the beach.

An idiot at one hundred million berrys drowned like a dumbass.

* * *

They returned to the inn to continue their night, after they released the hostages. The crew was asleep in the other rooms of the inn. Ace continued his night, while Marco hesitated at calling Whitebeard even tough, he knew that his father will be happy to hear about how the mission went. But once since a long time, Marco didn’t call his father as soon as the mission was finished. He preferred the comfort of the bed to a call who certainly stop him getting any rest. It took him less than thirty-second to fall asleep.

The sensation of a dead weight on his arm waked him up, opening his blue eyes proved to be difficult, but when the dead weight snuggled more against him, Marco decided to make the effort needed. And he chose to never close them again. Ace was snuggling completely asleep against him, his head was in Marco’s neck, and a hand on his chest. Marco didn’t know when Ace get in bed with him, but it wasn’t the problem yet. The problem was that like his sister had told him nineteen years ago, he had to sing. _Stupid biology, particularly phoenix’s biology_. One advantage: Ace wasn’t his soulmate, so he won’t hear him. Marco hoped that the vibration of his neck won’t wake him up.

* * *

The call to Whitebeard was made in presence of the town’s mayor who was really eager to have the island under the emperor’s protection. They didn’t stay longer than necessary, and soon they escorted back the _Gloria_ and her crew to their island.

And if Ace was humming a familiar song on the way back, Marco didn’t remark it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ace entered the galley, the day had just begun, so it was only those who were on duty the previous night, and Marco, _Thanks to his bird brain, _that were there. Ace had to go ate his breakfast before others, because he had always narcolepsy crisis during his meal.

Marco was drinking his coffee with all the different papers: one for each sea. Currently, he was at the second one, the one from South Blue.

“What’s up?” Ace interrupted him, dropping on the opposite chair.

“Nothing for now, some rookies from South Blue are in the paradise”

There was a system for the publishing of the wanted poster: when a pirate was operating in a sea, his bounty was only published on this sea’s paper, if this pirate was reaching a limit bounty or entering on Grand Line with being considered dangerous by the marines, his poster will be published in all the papers once, then at each rise of his bounty.

It was thanks to this system that Ace knew that his brother hadn’t sailed yet. No way that his little brother won’t have a bounty before Grand Line. And Marco hadn’t talked about a new bounty concerning an East Blue pirate.

Marco was beginning the third paper, the North’s one, when narcolepsy caught Ace who just finished his meal.

Marco lifted his head at the snoring, he smiled at the sight of Ace sleeping in the table, the younger sported a very unusual case of bed-hair, his hat was on his back. Drool flowed on the table, Marco chuckled when he tried to steal, an apple that Ace had let in his plate, and he barely avoided Ace’s fork. Marco continued his reading, Ace will wake up later, like always. The galley had slowly begun to fill while Ace was eating.

Ace wake up after the last service. Whitebeard and the others were there for their breakfast. Marco was about to open his last paper, he had taken his time for once, and that wasn’t because of Ace’s cute face. His father called him.

“Did you have news from Thatch, son?”

“Yeah, actually will we rejoin them, like you know” The others made surprised face. “They found a new island with hot water-springs, Pops had thought it will be a good distraction for everyone. Thatch also told me that he has a surprise for us, but he didn’t tell me what”

Thatch had been gone for a three days mission, he was accompanied by parts of the fourth and second division. They were the parts that didn’t go on mission recently, Ace wasn’t worried Thatch can handle the most turbulent men.

“When will we reach them?”

“If we didn’t have problems on the road, this afternoon, yoi”

“Yeah !!!!!” Ace and Haruta cheered.

Marco chuckled at their antics, and took again his paper, while the others were discussing the island. A gasp surprised him, and he raised his head, Ace fixed his paper, and he looked proud. Ace teared the paper off from Marco’s hands, he was smiling widely.

“Ace what’s going on?” Izo inquired, Ace’s whole demeanor was surprising. Ace didn’t reply, he stood up and went quickly to Whitebeard.

“Look Pops, it’s my little brother” Ace said showing the paper.

Whitebeard took the paper to look at it, he should have put his glasses on, but he wasn’t that old. The poster identified a young man, smiling incredibly wide, a scar under his left eye, and straw hat on his head. His bounty was of thirty million berrys. _How this child can have his first bounty this high_. Whitebeard opened the papers to read the article dedicated to him.

“Your brother had beat all the strongest pirates on East Blue.”

“What?!!!” Ace began to laugh with the other’s reactions.

"'Straw-hat Luffy after defeating Baggy the clown, Kuro who everyone had thought dead, Don Krieg, finally attacked Arlong and defeated him. The navy can no longer ignore it, decided to give him a bounty of 30 million berry, making him the man with the biggest bounty of East Blue. The big question now is whether it will be limited to East Blue or whether it will be on Grand Line.'" The article was longer with the description of the pirates that Luffy had beaten, with their pictures. “Geez brat, do you think he will join us?”

“No way Pops. He has a dream and for it, he has to be a captain.”

“What his dream is, son?”

“Pirate king.” Ace declared.

* * *

Since Ace had seen the wanted poster of Luffy, he hadn’t stopped to show it off at everyone. At first, it was cute but now the crew was tired, and some of them were really thinking about seastone handcuffs to attach him in the hold, Marco too, but for other reasons.

* * *

They arrived in the early afternoon; it was an autumnal island the perfect weather to bathe. Thatch get up on board, happy at the welcome that he received. Everyone was eager to hear about the surprise. Thatch started in the tale of his mission, so captivating that all forgot the treasure chest that he was holding.

“When we finally had beaten the captain and tied him and his men to the mast. We inspected the ship, that was when I found it, hidden behind some stolen merchandises” Thatch took the chest, turned it towards the others and opened it. “A devil’s fruit”

The fruit like all the devil’s fruit was complicated to describe. It was a large round fruit of purple color. It consisted of many kinds of drops with turbulence patterns, its foliage was unfolded upward. It looked like an oversized bunch of grapes of unusual shape

“Will you eat it, commander?”

“I have to think about it. I don’t know his power, and who will fish out those who fall at the sea” He added with a fixed glance at Ace, who made everyone laughed. Nobody had forgotten Whitebeard dropping the now commander overboard.

The fourth commander was congratulated by everybody, he proudly puffed out his chest under Whitebeard’s praises, before he went deposing his treasure in his room. He was conscious that even if everybody was happy for him, they wanted to explore the island particularly that he had been three weeks since the last time they made a stopover.

* * *

“Come on old man. Don’t tell you can’t climb this little slope” Ace who was ahead, shouted at Marco.

The sources were numerous in the side of the asleep volcano, so all the lowers were the firsts to be occupied. When Ace and Marco had arrived everything had been crowded, so now they had to climb higher to find a place.

“You know, we will be up there already if you had let me take you in my phoenix form, yoi”

“And looks like a prey taken by a predator. No thanks.”

Now that was an image who pleased Marco. He let his imagination go wild. Pictures of him in his phoenix form, taking Ace at a secluded area where nobody would interrupt them, Marco would put him on the ground before changing in his human form. He would kiss the freckled man, he knew that Ace didn’t have experience, he would teach him everything.

“Look here we are. You can stop bickering, old man” Ace interrupted Marco’s lustful ideas.

Marco looked around; they had passed the last source five minutes ago. And after what he was seeing, the others weren’t near, he could enjoy Ace’s company without everyone staring at them. Izo was really obvious. A splash sound made him turn his head, Ace had profited that he was distracted to begin to bathe. Marco sighed, disappointed. The first mate undressed and followed Ace.

The water was divine, it was exactly what Marco needed, who would have thought that being a pirate could be so exhausting. Ace was beside him, silent for once, he was grinning like he did all day. Marco waited before trying to begin a conversation, Ace beat him up.

“Do you think Thatch will eat the fruit?”

“I don’t think, yoi. He always complains about our inability to swim.”

“So, what do you think, he will do, let it for another or sell it?”

“Knowing him, he will ask if somebody wanted it, and if not then he will sell it.”

The discussion didn’t go further. Ace had difficulties to find a new subject. He didn’t need it, because Marco spoke again.

“Geez, pity that we don’t have booze, there nothing better when we bathe, yoi.” Marco said while going further in the water.

Ace grinned “Talk for you, old man.”

“You have booze?”

“Yeah, seems that I’m not anymore the least prepared” Ace stood up and headed to his bag who was in the floor behind them.

The problem was that being a natural source, the bottom was slippery. Things that Ace learned when he landed on Marco. By chance Marco had leaned against the edge, even if didn’t expect to be pinned against it by a very naked Ace.

“Ace, are you okay…” The end of his sentence was lost in Ace’s mercury eyes. He hadn’t remarked that their heads were so close. Ace’s eyes checked Marco licked his lips. Their heads were getting closer, Marco could feel Ace’s breath on his lips. His hand was in his partner’s soft hairs, getting him closer, their lips brushed against each other.

“Ace, Marco here we are!!!!” The voice of Thatch startled them, and in one second, they had moved away of each other, just in time for the other commanders to make their appearances. Thatch looked at them questioningly. “Are you okay, you seem a little red?”

“We are not, yoi”

“If you tell so, son.” Whitebeard interrupted both of them, knowing that Thatch and Marco will continue to bicker if he didn’t stop them.

The other joined them, Ace announced at Thatch he will soon see his little brother, and Thatch told him how Teach and the other members of the second division had managed the fight. Soon laughs and discussions filled the air where the sixteen commanders and their captain were.

* * *

After everyone had profited of the sources the crew had sailed, it was useless to rest on this island.

Ace was spread on his bed, the night was well advanced, but for once Ace couldn’t sleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he was reliving, his earlier moment with Marco. He was sure that they were about to make out. Ace sighed, if only they hadn’t been interrupted. He tried to calm down, but after being motionless for several minutes. Ace realized that he would be unable to fall asleep. He sighed again, maybe he should go see if Marco was asleep. If not, they always could continue what they were doing earlier.

Ace stood up and put on one of his short, he didn’t need someone to see him enter Marco’s room naked. He went in the hallway, he looked around to be sure that no one was up. His sight settled on Thatch’s door, it was unusual for him to let it half-open. Ace decided to make sure he was alright before going at Marco, knowing Thatch, he had certainly drunk a little too much and had passed out without closing his door.

“Thatch…” Ace called softly before entered the room. “Are you…” The rest of his sentence stayed in his throat in front of what he saw.

Thatch was lying on his stomach. His clothes were soaked with blood. A large and profound wound in his back. Thatch had been stabbed by behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace called for Marco loud enough to waking up the other commanders.

“Ace what’s going …” Marco rushed beside Thatch and looked for his pulse. Meanwhile, Izo went for Bay. The hemorrhage was strong, Marco wasn’t sure that Bay could do anything for his best friend, better to take the lead. “Haruta! Bring me a denden!” he barked.

Izo arrived with Bay when Haruta went out. Bay’s face darkened when she entered. Marco was pressuring the wound, the quantity of blood made her doubted about their ability to save the commander, but they could always gain time.

Soon Haruta returned with a denden mushi. Bay replaced Marco when he took it and composed the number.

“Thatch had been stabbed. We need you now.” His interlocutor didn’t respond “Ann? Are you here?”

“Uncle Marco? Mom is on her way” Ray spoke, Marco sighed, reassured. His sister will be there soon.

His relief was spreading around him. All the commanders were in the hallway, except Marco who was with Bay.

Less than two minutes later, Ann was there. She went inside the room, she didn’t even flinch at the scene. Ann kneeled, teared up Thatch vest.

“His pulse?”

“Slow”

“Bay go prepare the transfusions. As soon as I closed the wound, we will take him to the infirmary. Ann’s hand set itself on fire, she posed it on the wound. “Shit, it’s more profound that I thought”

“Will you be able to heal it, Red?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if Thatch will make it. He lost a lot of blood.” Ann was concentrated. She sighed of relief, when the found of the wound began to heal, but soon she regained her composure. Her hand stayed in place while she turned towards the others. “Ace, I need you to go at second division’s quarters, look if someone is missing. After that, rejoin us at the infirmary” Everyone was waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t.

Ace was sure that Ann had already an idea about the culprit, if not why she would have only asked him to inquiry specifically the second division. “Do I have to look for someone in particular?”

Ann didn’t answer before a moment. “Marshall D. Teach. I need to know if this bastard is on board”

Ace didn’t show his surprise, it wasn’t the time, and he went at his division quarter.

* * *

Thatch’s wound was now almost closed, the only remaining was superficial. As soon as the skin was closed again, Ann, with the help of Marco and Vista, put him on the stretcher that Izo had brought. They sprinted at the infirmary.

Bay had already prepared the blood transfusions; the nurses had been awoken. They relayed them, when they arrived. Thatch was transferred on one of the infirmary’s bed, and Bay began the transfusion. Everyone was thrown out, except Ann.

Whitebeard who had been awakened, rejoined them. They waited, they didn’t know how much, but they waited. Ace came and at his expression they all could see that he hadn’t good news. He didn’t talk, he sat down next to Marco, his fists clenched, his head was looking at the floor. They continued to wait.

Ann finally got out, everyone looked at her. When she smiled at them, they all release their breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“He will make it, his pulse is fine, and we were able to transfuse him enough blood” Ann stretched her neck, her stomach growled. Everyone turned towards her. “Sorry, healing consume a lot of energy.”

“Come on, you will eat, and we need to talk.” Whitebeard told her.

Ann didn’t have to ask about Teach, Ace’s face was already enough of answer. He was the only one being tense. They went to the galley; it was early enough for it to been empty even the cooks weren’t there. Ann snitched an apple in the kitchen while the others sat down.

“I suppose you didn’t find him.” Ann told, trying to begin the very difficult conversation they had to have.

“No, I looked everywhere but I didn’t find him” Ace was fixing the table, his fists and teeth clenched. _Teach was under my responsibility. I should have seen the signs. I should have seen the danger. I didn’t. If I had seen them, Thatch would be …. If…. It’s my fault. It’s always my fault. That didn’t change, it’s always my fault…._ Ace’s chest tightened.

Ann observed the young commander. She took note of his fists clenched and his fixed sight: Ace was blaming himself. She knew because she had done the same. Marco had remarked too, Ace was silent and hadn’t intervened in the conversation, Ann too, she was completely focused on Ace.

Ace felt fingers on his neck, when he raised his head, his mercury eyes dived in golden. Ann didn’t avoid his gaze, she looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Ace. The only thing that matter now is Thatch. For now, Teach isn’t the priority. You couldn’t prevent it, nobody could have. Going after him now will be a mistake. We need to know more before anything.”

Ace nodded, he knew that, it didn’t mean he won’t blame himself.

“Ann! Don’t crawl on the table! It’s not ladylike” Vista exclaimed.

“Looking at my ass isn’t gentlemanly, Vista” The others snickered. She took place on his chair again.

“What do we need to know?” Ace asked after a break.

“Why he did it and why now. I mean Teach had been on the crew for a decade, why acting now? Something must have happened.

“Yeah but what, yoi?” Marco intervened.

“Two possibilities: first, he had enough to wait for it. Second, the something he was waiting for, happened. In any case, what he did was a declaration of war.”

“Why did you say that? Thatch being stabbed is most treason than war”

“It’s how he had been stabbed. The wound itself wasn’t enough to provoke the death. It’s the hemorrhage caused who is dangerous. Teach wanted Thatch to die slowly. At this hour nobody should have been in the doorway.”

Ace was thinking about what Ann had said. _Why Teach had attacked Thatch, it didn’t make sense._ While the others discussed how they will tell the rest of the crew, Ace was thinking about the last days. He was sure that when Thatch had gone, Teach was like usual, and the next time he had seen him it was when Thatch had showed his devil fruit.

Ace froze. The devil fruit. _Was it still in Thatch’s room? _Ace didn’t remember if he had seen it. He tried to think at another reason, but nothing came. He stood up, everyone looked at him, and ran to Thatch’s room.

Ace ignored the blood on the floor and directed towards the desk. He rummaged through the room.

* * *

Marco looked at Ace, when he came back. Ace had in his hands, the chest that Thatch had earlier. He put it on the table. Empty. Now, they knew why Teach had betrayed them.

“What was in it?” Ann asked confusedly.

“A devil fruit” Ace answered. “Thatch had found it yesterday, he didn’t eat it.” Ann groaned and dropped her head on the table.

“You’re telling me that this bastard had eaten a devil fruit. Geez, what fruit it is?” Everyone looked at each other. “You don’t know?” Seeing that nobody looked at her, she took that for affirmative response. “Fuck! Please tell me you know how it looks.”

“Yeah, Thatch showed it at everyone. It’s a purple fruit, looking like a weird bunch of grapes” Ace answered.

“Geez, the only purple fruit that I know is the gomu gomu no mi.” Ann was irritated “And it can’t be it seeing that is Ace’s little brother that have it.” She banged her head against the table. “Fuck!”

The door leading to the kitchen opened. The cooks were surprised to see that anyone was awake. Whitebeard sighed it was time to tell what happened.

* * *

The news about Teach’s treason weren’t well-received. Everyone was worked up, Ace more than anyone. Marco and the others were able to calm him down, but Ann was sure that as soon as Thatch will wake up, Ace will be more persistent to go after the traitor. She wasn’t wrong.

Thatch was awake two days later. And Ace’s will intensified, the crew had been successful to delay his departure of three days. But now Ace was determined to go, and nobody could stop him, even Whitebeard ordered him not to go. But Ace was stubborn, Ann thought that he took it after his parents, in this plan Rouge’s stubbornness could be equal at Roger’s.

All the crew was on the deck, in a last attempt to block Ace. Most commanders had tried but they weren’t successful. Even Marco. Thatch didn’t try, only because he also wanted Teach to pay. Ace began to have enough of their attempts.

“Don’t do it!!!!”

“Ace!!! Calm down, please !!!”

“Pops told us, it was a particular case!!! You don’t need to go after Teach!!!”

“Let me go!!! He was one of my division!!!” Ace screamed.

“Ace… it’s enough. Just for once… I have bad feelings about all of that…” Whitebeard spoke softly, in attempt to calm his son.

“He tried to kill one of his nakama and abandoned the ship!!! After all you have done for him… He run away and dishonored us.” Ace looked around searching for someone who will agree with him, but nobody spoke, he knew that they agree with him in substance, but they will never tell him. His eyes stopped on Ann, he looked straight at her, beside Thatch she was the only one who didn’t try to stop him. “How could I stay here, when my father’s name is in play?! I will settle that!!!”

Whitebeard and the other were silent. Ann sighed. “If you have to go. You must call every day. I don’t care if it’s only to telling us what you had eaten, understand?” She talked with her mother tone, finishing with an eyebrow raised.

Ace grinned “Yeah, understand!!”

“Ace, one thing: may I talk about your issue if I had to? It’s only if I didn’t have choice.” Ace face straightened, he looked like he was about to protest, but didn’t do it.

“Yeah, only in case of absolutely necessity” Ace jumped on Stricker and began to draw away of the ship.

The others get out of their trances “Ace!! Don’t go!!” But Ace was already away, they turned toward Ann. “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“Didn’t you see his eyes? Ace would have just sneak out, at least like this we will have updates”

Nobody talked, already waiting for Ace’s call.


	10. Chapter 10

True to his word Ace called every day, that didn’t stop the entire crew to worry, but it certainly relieved some of them. Ace had begun his investigation in the New World, but when he had seen that he hadn’t found anything, he went at the start of grand line: Twin cape.

He met again with Crocus, stopped to talk to him. The old man had let Ace and his crew rest with him, for a while before they’re off. Ace took advantage to tell him about Teach. Better asking anyway.

Ace sailed for neighbored islands, some didn’t have information, but one had some.

“Yeah, a merchant was there, maybe one week ago, I think. Anyway, he passed by Drum where the king had fled after some pirates attacked the island.”

“What are their names?” Ace asked at the young barman.

“I know the captain called himself Blackbeard, but I don’t know his actual name.”

Ace thanked him, and after he drank his glass. He went to Stricker and sailed for Drum.

* * *

“So, how was Drum?” Marco had the denden mushi in his hands and was speaking to Ace.

“Cold. I had to put a coat, Marco. A coat.” Ace whined over the denden. Marco laughed imagining the pout on the younger face.

“Did you meet Luffy?”

“No, but I let him a message telling him that I will wait for him at Alabasta for ten days. I really hope he will have it. I miss this stupid crybaby.”

* * *

Contrary to Drum, Alabasta, with his desert and warm climate was definitely more Ace’s environment. He had arrived a week ago, Ace was staying at an inn, a little apart the city near the canal, like that he could look after Stricker without it to be seen.

Nanohana port was one of the biggest, every merchant coming for business at Alabasta, obligatory stopped by. Good to collect information.

Ace had already some trails for Teach. So now he was waiting for his little brother. It was soon noon, and Ace was getting hungry. He had seen restaurants that he hadn’t tried yet, may as well went at them. He could always make the most of his meal and investigate about Luffy.

Ace took his cowboy hat, his bag and headed out.

Nobody had seen Luffy, but Ace wasn’t worried, his crazy little brother was lucky as hell.

The restaurant was placed in the main street, Ace ordered a large quantity of food, he really should tell Thatch to make more spicy food once he come back.

Ace’s narcolepsy kicked, he ended head first in his plate. When he woke up, it had a lot of noises, caused by something he didn’t know. On the other hand, what he knew was the voice that called for him.

“Now what does the commander of the Whitebeard pirate crew second division want in this country? Well Portgas D. Ace?”

“I’m on a search for my little brother.” Ace answered to Smoker, turning toward him and leaned against the counter “So? What should I do…?!”

“Sit tight and let me arrest you.” The captain ordered.

“Rejected.”

“I’m looking for a different pirate and I’m not really interested in you…”

“Then let me go.” Ace said nonchalantly.

“…I can’t do that. As long, I’m a marine and you’re a pirate!!!” Smoker get ready to attack.

“What a dumb reason, chill out, man” Ace was ready to riposte.

He has just the time to hear a scream, before Smoker was being projected against him, and they were traversing the walls. He was sure he had seen someone else but not clearly.

_Dammit who the hell was that?! _Ace turned his head and looked at a dumbfounded family. “My apologies for disrupting your meal.” Ace went back, through the holes in the walls. “Give me a break” Seriously, when he will see those who did this, they will feel it.

When Ace saw who was sitting at his place, he was grinning.

“Luf…”

“STRAW-HAT!!!” Smoker cut Ace and tackled his head against the floor.

Luffy rushed out, followed by Smoker, and Ace followed them. Seriously, his little brother hadn’t changed, always getting in trouble. Who would have thought that Smoker was purchasing him? The advantage was that he only had to follow the smoke for find them.

“You’re not getting away!!! White blow!” Ace saw Smoker launched his smoke punch, toward his little brother.

“Heat haze!!!” Ace’s intervention surprised Smoker. “You may be ‘smoke’ but I’m ‘fire’. Your powers don’t stand a chance against mine.”

“Ace …?!” Luffy was dumbfounded

“You haven’t changed a bit, Luffy.” Ace grinned. “Well, we can’t talk like this. You guys run, I’ll catch up to you. I need to stay here and stop these guys for you.” Luffy and his friends get out and Ace turned toward Smoker. “So, where were we?”

The fight wasn’t really exciting, their two powers being on the same level. Ace had to put a wall of fire, for getting out. Smoker yelled “Fire Fist” to him, while he left. He went to the inn get his Stricker back and rejoined Luffy’s ship.

“Yeah, I always got my ass kicked!! Shishishishi! But I could beat him now!” Ace heard Luffy said. _Oh, really my brother think he can beat me, now!_

“Just who can you beat?” Ace jumped at board, grinning.

* * *

“You gave him your vivre card?” Izo was the one to respond at Ace’s call for once.

“Yeah, I proposed to join us too, but he refused.”

“Oh, like his big brother”

“Hey!!! I joined after time”

Izo smiled. “What are you doing next?”

“I have some trails that I need to follow”

Izo sighed, he really preferred that Ace hadn’t left the ship. The atmosphere here was tense. Ann was searching after Teach devil fruit, but she hadn’t found anything so far. She had even left Ray to someone away of Pops home island, in case of Teach going there. “We miss you here, you know that?”

“Geez, guys I call you every day. What can I do more?” Ace answered, exasperated.

* * *

Ann was sitting on the rail, reading the paper, and Luffy’s bounty, with what he just did it will be risen soon. Ann sighed, still looking at the poster. Shanks had right, this hat fitted him like a glove. Ann hoped to meet the kid soon.

Ann looked toward his father. Most of the crew was on the deck, grinning at the poor messenger that Shanks had sent. She thought that his name was Rockstar. This guy didn’t accept Whitebeard refusal to talk to him, and she was seriously thinking that it was question of seconds before Pops dropped him in the sea.

“Tell that red-hair kid…If he wants to talk, come to me in person and bring some good booze.”

Ann grinned. The conversation was now over, despite Rockstar’s attempts. Really, Shanks should have known that Whitebeard wouldn’t talk to a messenger, Rockstar had returned on his ship, certainly to report at Shanks the situation. Ann followed him, wanting to take the opportunity to speak with Shanks.

“But…But, what about my pride…” Rockstar was mumbling.

“Your life is more important than your pride, it is beyond your ability….” Shanks said seriously, but amusement could be heard too.

“You don’t say. Seriously what were you thinking to send him here?” Ann interrupted, and take the receiver. “Really, Scarlet I thought that you were more intelligent than that.

“Ann?!!!”

“Don’t have time to speak, but if you want to tell something to Pops, come in person, bring rum. And don’t forget my weapons, I need it. Bye, Shanks” Ann hung up, and turned toward Rockstar. “Go, anyway Pops will not talk to you.”

* * *

“Redhaired is coming” Jozu stated, Marco sighed, He could already feel the pull of Shanks’s conqueror haki. Better to make sure the newbies were safe.

“Stay back, youngsters. You won’t survive this.” Ann still sat on the rail snorted. While those concerned were discussing the why, Shanks get on board the Moby Dick. And the youngsters collapsed. Marco sighed. “Don’t panic they just lost consciousness.”

In the meantime, Shanks was in front of Whitebeard, a huge bottle of rum at his side. “I brought the booze. I haven’t intention to fight. I’m here to discuss something with you”

“Is that really something that come out of the mouth of a man who’s showing his conqueror haki to the fullest? Bastard, Guararara!!!!” Whitebeard was sitting, arms crossed, judging the now captain in front of him.

Marco was pissed, Shanks had required to meet up, and he came haki in full power and made collapse most of the newbies. “Hey, Redhaired look what you have done to us!!!”

“Oh, Marco. Want to join my crew?” Ann laughed softly from her place at Shanks’ antics.

“Shut up!!!”

Ann stood up “Hey, Scarlet, where are my weapons?!!” The newbies that regained consciousness looked at her like she was crazy to talk like that at an emperor.

“Benn has them, bosun!!” Shanks smiled to her, and looked around in search of Ray “Hey, where’s Ray?”

“I let him with trustworthy person”

“And you didn’t ask me?!!”

“The last time I left my son to you. He returned smelling booze. So, no I won’t let my son with you again. At least with Dragon, I know that I didn’t have to worry about Ray drinking”

“You let your son at Dragon the revolutionary!!”

“Actually, I let my son at his second.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You can continue this conversation later. Everyone clears the deck.” Whitebeard cut them before they carried on.

Ann sighed and went toward Shanks’s ship. She let herself on the deck. Benn was waiting for her. Almost all Shanks’s crew knew her, she had joined enough party for them to be comfortable around her. A chest was at Benn’s feet. Her weapons in there. She had left them to Shanks after she adopted Ray and didn’t take them back since. She just made a small talk with Benn, informed him that both captains would discuss alone. Benn nodded, understanding that if they had a problem Ann will call him.

Ann returned with the chest, at the galley where everyone waited. She went to commander’s table and put the chest on it. Chains were around it.

“You need help with that?” Jozu asked. Ann smiled to him but didn’t answer.

She broke the chains without tools, when she opened the chest Thatch was peeking into it.

“Ann. What the fuck are those things?”

“My weapons. Look.” And Ann proceeded to pull out each and explain their purposes.

Needles in seastone to weaken the devil fruit user, some daggers, her bisento who she had modified for it to be able to be plied for more practicality. But it was, what it looked like a sword wrapped in fabric, who appealed Thatch’s eyes. “And that, what is it, Ann?”

“My most precious treasure.”

Seriously, Thatch was hoping for a sword a little classy, with a well-made guard. Not really what he had in his hands. The sword was short, the guard was covered of leather, and the blade was red of rust. Anyway, Thatch was certain that Ann was making fun of him. “Ann, you are kidding me right, this thing is just a piece of trash, with all this rust.”

“First, it’s not rusts, it’s blood. Second, on my native island, we put the blade in the ground and prayed the sea god for a safe travel.” Ann explained while she was putting the weapons on her. She took the sword that Thatch had always in his hands and hung it on her back. Before Thatch can reply, a wave of conqueror haki went all over the ship. Ann sighed and smacked her forehead. “You have to be kidding me.” She took a profound breath “Okay, I will calm those idiots.” Ann get out of the room, the crew heard her screamed at them. “PUT YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS DOWN. SIT DOWN. AND TALK LIKE THE FUCKING CAPTAINS THAT YOU ARE.” After a while, Ann passed her head by the door. “The commanders, we need help on the deck”

When Marco and the other arrived, some of Shanks’s crew were there. Both captains were sitting, theirs weapons between them. For the first time Marco saw Shanks and his father looking guilty. Marco smiled contently internally, proud of his sister, it wasn’t every day that you saw two emperors, acting like children getting scolded by their mother, after what Marco was seeing in Benn’s face, his thoughts were shared. He turned his sight toward Ann, she had stopped yelling at Shanks. But the emperor seemed to want to make his point known of all.

“YOU HAVE TO STOP ACE” Shanks yelled. First time for Marco to see him like that.

“We can’t Shanks” Ann calmly answered.

“Oh, come on Ann. I know you can do it” Shanks persevered, he won’t back up, he wasn’t the little ship boy anymore.

“I won’t because I’m agreed with his decision.” Ann stayed calm, contrary to Shanks who didn’t seem to like the answer.

Shanks stayed silence a long time. He sighed in defeat, knowing Ann since a long time, he knew that Ann won’t change her mind. He turned around to quit Moby Dick’s deck. “I don’t know why you agreed with this madness, but not stopping Ace will be your worst mistake.”

Ann saw Shanks retreating, she knew that she had to tell him, with what will may come they will need support of other. And Kaido or Big Mom were off limit. Ann took a big inspiration, and before Shanks left the deck, she said “Luffy is Teach’s target, Shanks”

This sentence stopped Shanks, he turned his head toward Ann, hoping that she was joking, but Ann’s face was serious. Around him his crew members were also looking at her, they all had met Luffy ten years ago. Shanks went back at his place, he didn’t sit but was looking expectantly at his former superior. “Explain” The order was implicit.

Ann didn’t comment and began to explain “Ace found that Teach is a candidate for the vacant place in the shichibukai. He will have the place if he is able to capture and delivered at the marines one of the worst generations. And with what Luffy just did, your protégé is certainly the number one on Teach’s list”

“What did Luffy do?” Shanks asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

“Oh, you didn’t read the paper” Ann searched for the morning paper, that she had in her back pocket of her short. She unfolded it and show him the first page, a photo of Enies Lobby was taking most of the first page. “Straw-hat Luffy destroyed Enies Lobby and burnt the world government flag.”

The deck was silent. Shanks mouth was wide open. “He what?!!!” Ann didn’t answer, she just gave him the article. “Benn look at that!! He … He…”

“Shanks, I don’t think Luffy’s progress were the subject of the conversation” Benn remarked.

“Oh, yeah, I suppose that Ace won’t stop purchasing Teach. Right?” Shanks asked sadly. He had met Ace, Shanks didn’t need a drawing to understand that Ace will protect Luffy by taking his place if he had to. “Did he know?”

“I told him this morning.” Ann responded. “He informed me that he knows where Teach is.”

Shanks didn’t answer. Nobody on the deck spoke.

* * *

Ann was worried. Marco hadn’t spoken since the morning to anyone, even Whitebeard and Ann were unable to make him speak. His division told them, that Marco hadn’t spoken a word, and when Ann search for him, he was nowhere to be found. They knew, he was still on the ship but not where precisely.

She finally found him in the evening, in Ace’s room. Marco was curled on the bed, Ace’s pillow in his arms and his nose in it. She decided to let him sleep, Marco hadn’t had a lot of sleep since Ace’s departure. She closed softly the door and went to see her father to let him know that Marco was safe. Then Ann went to the room where the navigators were, waiting for Ace’s call. She had asked him to call this evening after his encounter with Teach.

The room was calm, like the whole Moby Dick on night shift, just a couple of navigators were there, Ann installed herself on the chair beside the denden mushi. She waited the whole night.

When the sun risen, and Ace hadn’t called, Ann decided to look at the vivre card they had. All the commanders had a vivre card, they let on the ship in case of problem.

Ace’s vivre card was burning.


	11. Chapter 11

Ann get out of the navigator room and quickly went to Whitebeard’s room, Ace’s vivre card in hand. While passing, she saw that Ace’s door was still closed, her haki confirmed that Marco was in fact asleep.

She hesitated but went against disturbing her brother. With Ace being defeated, Marco won’t be able to rest for a while.

When she arrived, the nurses were examining Whitebeard, Ann waited for them to finish before talking. The atmosphere on the ship was already tense, with what happened to Ace, it will be heavier.

The nurses left soon after Ann’s arrival. Ann explained what was going on to Whitebeard and showed him the burning vivre card.

“Did you tell someone else? Marco?” Her father asked.

“No, I went straight to you. Marco is still sleeping, Pops”

Whitebeard sighed, looked at his perfusion and back to her. “Go get everyone, girl.”

Ann let the vivre card with her father and went waking up the commanders who were still asleep and those who were distributing their duties to their division. She woke up Marco first and went after the others.

When they returned, Marco was discussing with Whitebeard. His face was imbued with shock, Whitebeard must had told him about Ace. All commanders placed themselves around their captain, Ann was a little in retreat, behind Marco.

Whitebeard took his time before he announced, “Ace had been defeated.”

The commanders looked at him, shock was on all their faces. Nobody talked. After a while Thatch spoke. “How can you be so sure, Pops?” It wasn’t that Thatch doubted of the news but more the fact that he couldn’t accept it.

“Ace didn’t call this night” Ann answered. “I confirmed it with his vivre card” Whitebeard showed the burning paper at everyone.

Thatch swallowed with difficulty his saliva, before continuing “Pops, what are we going to do?”

* * *

Ann sat down on the ground of the crow nest, beside of her brother. Marco was hunched, his gaze fixed on the horizon. Ann waited for the good time to start a conversation, but she didn’t need to.

“He will be executed, right?” Ann could hear the tightness in Marco’s voice.

“Without doubt.” She answered honestly. “But I don’t think that this family will let the marines do it, no?” She tried to chill him.

Marco’s lips twitched “Yeah, you’re right, yoi.” His gaze returned to the horizon. After a while Marco put his head on his sister’s shoulder, Ann passed her arm around him. “You won’t let him die, right Red?” Marco whispered. Ann didn’t know if Marco meant her to heard, but she responded anyway. “I won’t, Blue” She kissed his forehead. “I won’t”

* * *

Ann went to recuperate Stricker at Banaro island. The island was totally devastated. Ann didn’t just take Stricker, she took a look where the confrontation took place.

The town had been destroyed, yet apart from a small place in the center, all the remains of the building were in circle. She found Ace’s hat caught on an end of wood. When she looked at the circle, she saw that half was burnt but not the other. From the mark, Ace had used the flame emperor technique. The other half had been certainly protected somehow by Teach’s power. Not for the first time Ann asked herself what type of power Teach had.

Ann rummaged through the surroundings to search Ace’s dagger and bag, but she didn’t find any. _They had certainly taken them_. Ann sighed and squeezing Ace’s hat she returned to Stricker.

* * *

Ann returned to the Moby Dick with Stricker, three days after Ace’s capture. The small boat was stored in the holds. She went to report what she found at Banaro. Before going to see Whitebeard, she put Ace’s hat on his bed.

They planned the big line of their plan. The question of where their attack would take place had been the must complicates to decide. Majority of the commanders wanted to attack Impel Down, but Ann stepped in.

“Impel Down is the best option that we have here. Marineford will be full of the strongest marines. Impel isn’t affiliated with them, they wouldn’t accept marines in the prison even if we attack.” This argument wasn’t wrong, except if you knew how the prison at been built.

“Actually, Impel Down isn’t the best option.” Ann answered. “The prison had an emergency system that can flood the lowest levels. If the reputation of their prison is in danger, they will activate it.”

“But the marines need Ace alive, if they want used him for example.”

“And they won’t have a problem to show off a corpse.” Ann’s words were harsh, but it was important for them to understand.

In the room the others paled a little. Marco observed the discussion, stoned-faced, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t touched by Ann’s words. He closed his eyes and counted until ten.

The where had been decided.

* * *

Five days passed; Whitebeard had summoned most of his allies during it to brief them of their plan. Right now, a meeting on the deck with some allies’ captain was taking place. This captain won’t be at the battlefield, Whitebeard, Marco and Ann had discussed of the possibilities; their missions will be to protect some islands who could be targeted by other pirates.

The problem: Squardo was with them and didn’t accept that he should be left behind. Whitebeard had explained to him that it was because he trusted him, but Squardo was able to understand that something was off. After more than a half hour, Ann could take his whining anymore.

“You’re not in the battlefield because we don’t think that you will control yourself.” Ann told him calmly.

“Why should I need control? We are fighting marines!!” Squardo shouted angrily at her, he always hated her because of her connection with Roger.

Ann sighed, she knew that she had to tell him. A glance toward Marco and Whitebeard let her saw them nodded their heads. “I don’t think you can control yourself toward Ace.” Squardo’s puzzled face made her continued “Ace is Roger’s son.” 

The whole deck erupted of whispers. Ann hadn’t the time to speak up again before she was punched. Squardo hadn’t liked her answer. He was about to jump over her to punch her more, but Marco caught his arm and pushed him away. Ann got up while her flames healed her.

“How could you do that?” Marco shouted.

Whitebeard was up, dominating Squardo of his whole height. That Squardo hated Roger was still going but hitting Ann just because she told him that Ace was Roger’s son, was stupid. If Whitebeard didn’t react now, Squardo might do something stupid. Before he can speak Squardo was speaking loudly again

“I… Had no idea … that Ace was Gold Roger’s son!!! When you found me!! I was all alone!! You know the reason, don’t you? It was because all my friends, my nakamas for so many years, were all killed by Roger!!! You know how much I hate Roger!! You should have said something!! You should have told me that Ace was Roger’s son!! That was already a betrayal…What a fool I was for treating Ace like a friend!!!”

For Whitebeard, it was enough, he had enough of Squardo’s bullshit. “I know how much you hate Roger, I’m painfully aware of it. But Squardo, it’s ridiculous to hold children accountable of their fathers. What Ace done to you? Be friend with you.”

Squardo didn’t know what to respond, but his wounded ego all over his face was enough of answer. Ann took advantage of this moment, as much to solve the problem. If Squardo wanted revenge, Ann would take responsibility as a former member of Roger’s crew.

“If you want revenge, I will be your opponent, not a child who had never seen his father”

* * *

The next morning, Ann took advantage of the first sunlight to relax before everything began. She was occupied to carve a figurine in wood

She felt Marco’s presence approached. He sat on the rail while his sister was on the deck.

“What’re you doing?” Marco asked.

“A snake figurine for Ray” Ann answered, smiling and holding the piece of wood for her brother to see.

The figurine was just at the first stage, but you could see the rough form of the snake.

“And you Blue? What are you doing here?” Ann continued while Marco was looking at the figurine.

“Waiting for the newspaper, we should receive it soon. I want to see if it has information about Ace.” Marco tried to look nonchalant, but his hands were trembling.

Ann studied Marco’s face, his habitual calm had been replaced by worry. Of course, Marco didn’t show it at his nakamas, except the commanders, his father and Ann. The crew didn’t need to see him worrying, it would only made them panic.

They stayed in the silence for a while. Ann still curving the wood, Marco continued to look at her.

The squawking of a gull interrupted them. It landed beside Marco. He paid and took the newspaper, he unfolded it slowly, not sure if he really wanted to read anything about Ace. He didn’t read more that the first page. A photo of Ace as staring back at him.

Ann stood up and rubbed kindly Marco’s back to calm him. He took a profound respiration and gave her the newspaper. News that everyone was waiting for were there.

Ace’s execution would take place in a week at Marineford.

* * *

The news made quickly the tour of the ship. Everyone began to prepare for the imminent battle.

Toward noon some could spot a few marines ships, the Moby Dick was hunted. Nobody was really worried; the ships were far away. They certainly had for mission to monitor Whitebeard movements.

Izo was reading the newspaper, nobody had read more that the first pages. In the other side of the table, Ann was eating, well testing some new plates Thatch had prepared. Creating new dishes was a habit that Thatch had when he was nervous or worried. While sipping his tea, Izo continued his reading, even if the newspaper was mostly about Ace’s arrest and execution. Just the last pages, were dedicated at information more general, some pirates were causing problems in the paradise, some supernovae had decided to make a scene at one of slave auction from Shabaody. Izo skimmed the article. His eyes opened wide.

“Izo?” Ann asked, seeing the man froze.

“Luffy!!” Izo showed the article at Ann.

“Fuck!!!!”

* * *

After Teach annihilated him, the traitor had contacted the marines who come to collect Ace. Teach had also been invited to recuperate the paper who testified his status of shichibukai.

Ace was taken at Impel Down. Heavily chained to the ground, Ace was left in the center of the deck, guarded days and nights by one vice-admiral, rear-admirals and commodores.

When he looked at the sky, Ace couldn’t stop thinking that the sky was different at board of the Moby Dick. _The Moby Dick, Pops laughing, my division, Thatch’s plates, Haruta’s pranks. Marco flying around the ship. _Ace shook his head to clear his thought of his home.

They finally arrived; a lot of marine ships were stationed around the prison.

A week after his defeat Portgas D Ace, second commander of Whitebeard, entered the high security prison of Impel Down.


	12. Chapter 12

Ace was led into the prison, around him the marines, while the vice admiral leaded the way.

“Director” the vice admiral greeted a large man, with his uniform alone you could tell that he was in fact the director Magellan.

_Seriously, wings and horns, this guy really wants to look like the devil himself. The background is enough, dude_.

Ace was taken in a small room, the marines don’t enter but Impel Down guardians did. A woman took off his boots, and put them beside his bag and dagger, on a table. The door opened and the director entered.

“You don’t need to take his clothes, vice jail head Domino, he will quit soon enough”

“Yes, director” She saluted him. She turned toward the guard “Take him to the bath.” She ordered them.

While someone took his belongings, two guards get him out of the room.

Five successive empty basins were in front of him, what seem like big tanks above. Both guards fastened his chains in two rails. Ace didn’t try to break free, seeing that all the room was made of seastone.

Gearwheels began to advance the chains, and him with it.

When he was in the center of the first basin, the chins stopped, and the tank emptied on him. It was boiled water.

Ace didn’t really know the reason of why he didn’t feel pain, maybe his devil fruit had some passive powers that he wasn’t aware of.

The next tank was cold water. Water temperatures alternated between tanks. Ace didn’t scream while the whole process. Not even a whine.

In the end, guards come to detach the chains of the wall. Drop water were the lone sound that they can hear in the hallway of the level one. After the first prisoners, whispers and insults went with Ace until the elevator. Some spat. Even in Impel Down, Whitebeard and his crew were hated.

The level six was disappointing, Ace had heard some rumors about Impel Down levels. That punishments were more and more insupportable. Ace had expected torture devices but no, just cold cells lined up against the walls.

Ace was shoved inside the last cell, he hoped to be at least let free in his cell, but the guards tied again, his chains to the walls. Ace could only be sitting cross-legged and waiting.

* * *

Only two days had passed since he arrived. Ace knew because Garp came to see him. Garp didn’t flinch at Ace’s look, the minotaur really liked to beat those who move enough to make sound. Ace and Garp hadn’t spoken to each other in the past three years, but somehow it was like always. Garp complained that Ace should have joined the marines, that him and Luffy would have been exceptional marines. Ace let him voiced his thought all he wanted. Finally, when Garp stopped complaining, the old man began to tell him about his encounter with Luffy at Water seven.

“Oh, yes. Come to think of it, I told Luffy about his father. He was rather surprised to learn that he even had one!” Garp concluded matter-of-factly.

“It doesn’t matter whether we know it or not, the fact remains that both Luffy and I have the blood of a global-scale criminal flowing through our veins. How could we possibly become marines? I took the name of Portgas for my mother whom I owe a great debt. I don’t care about the blood from my father, I don’t owe him anything.” Ace slowly whispered.

“Well I suppose that make sense.” Garp cut him.

“And that’s why, gramps….” Ace continued like he hadn’t been interrupted. “I have only one father and that father is Whitebeard!!” The last words were clearly told.

Garp didn’t reply.

Now that his gramps was gone, Ace collapsed a little on place. His memory of this day come back.

* * *

_“This isn’t place for you to die, boy” The old man tells him. Ace is exhausted, covered of blood. And the man who he wants to kill, have to kill, is standing in front of him. Ace looks at his stretched hand. “Take my name upon your back and rage across the seas to your heart’s content! Become a son of mine!!” Behind the old man, his first mate is grinning, and looking at Ace like he is sure that the young man will accept._

_“No.”_

Ace shook his head at the memory. It had taken months, but he had finally joined Whitebeard’s family. He knew that because of that, Whitebeard would come for him, that his father would fight every marine who could intervened. But at the differences of the marines, Ace was aware of Whitebeard’s declining health. If Whitebeard came, he might not survive it.

* * *

But Ace being in the depth of Impel Down, couldn’t stop his father. Sighing Ace tried to relax as much as possible. He tried to sleep, even with his narcolepsy who was more frequent without his treatment, Ace hadn’t been able to have a good sleep, since he entered the prison. The fatigue accumulated, finally kicked him.

Ace woke up when he felt his observation haki reacting more, someone was approaching, someone that Ace knew since a long time, now. When the doors of the elevator opened, letting at everyone sights, the shichibukai Jimbe entered in level six of Impel Down.

* * *

“Never think that I would see you here, Jimbe.” Ace commented, after the guards left Jimbe in his cell.

“Me either, Ace. But I have good reasons to come here.” Jimbe responded

“Come. You sound like you are here voluntary” Ace grinned.

“In one sense, I am.” Ace’s head snapped towards Jimbe, he hadn’t expected that.

“What are you saying?!!” Ace couldn’t have understood that right, Jimbe would be here because he chose. How someone could choose to go to hell, voluntary?

“The others thought you'd like to know about the plan. And seeing that I disagreed with the world government, Marco suggested that I serve of messenger.” Jimbe explained quietly.

Most of the crew had disagree with the first mate, they thought that it was too dangerous for Jimbe, Ann had agreed with them. Telling that briefing Ace wasn’t necessary. But Jimbe had exclaimed that the world government had decided to take him to Impel Down in hope to change her mind, may as well this excursion be serving the interest of Whitebeard’s pirates. After discussion with Ann, Marco finally convinced her to let Jimbe go. Jimbe hadn’t been there for the discussion, but Izo had reported him, over the denden mushi, that the twins had been talking to each other, in hushed tone. Nobody knew what Marco had told to his sister, but it had been efficient.

Ace did some respiration exercise before talking again. “So, Jimbe what’s going on?”

* * *

In the Moby Dick, everyone was getting ready. Everything was in place, it was time to execute the plan.

“You know what you have to do, Blue?” Ann asked Marco, giving him the denden canceler. Most of the crew were on the deck, waiting for the spectacle to begin.

“Yes, Red, I know, yoi.” Marco took the canceler. “I blast that, you join me, and we destroy their ships”

“And …”

“And we took over the last ship, because you and Namur need it to infiltrate Impel Down, yoi.” Marco answered. _Did Red really think I’m stupid?_

“Ok, it’s good. You can go now.”

Ann steeped back. Marco change himself in phoenix and took his flight, the canceler in his talon. Everyone looked at his silhouette directing toward the marines’ battle ships. Marco flight high above them, high enough for the marines to not be able to touch him with their bullets. When he was at the perfect height to harm all the ship with the effect of the canceler, Marco changed in his hybrid form, grinned to the terrorized marines, and dropped the canceler who turned on.

The sound that the concealer emitted was enough to destroy the system used to communicate with the denden mushi. In the distance, Ann was smiling, it was time to enter on scene. She also took her phoenix form, and joined her brother, currently busy to punch some marines. Sengoku and the grades were wrong to believe that only Whitebeard was worth the trouble, it wasn’t because Marco didn’t leave the ship often, that they should qualify him weak. After all he followed Whitebeard since he was eight years old.

Ann used her powers to burn a part of the ships, while Marco was beating some captains to the pulp, he finally punched them hard enough for them to be thrown on the ground. He caught the helm and turned it in such a way that the ship collided with the one beside it.

With their different techniques, it didn’t take long for Marco and Ann to destroy all the ship except one. Ann landed on one rail, while Marco on another. They smiled to each other, then grinned at the remaining marines.

“We are requisitioning this ship.” Marco announced.

“You are not being a part of the deal. Sorry guys.” Ann finished, smiling and lunched a column of fire towards the marines.

* * *

Ann and Namur weren’t the only ones to sail toward Impel Down. After all, Whitebeard’s crew wasn’t the only family that Ace had.

Luffy didn’t know who he had managed to convince Boa Hancock to get him to Impel Down, but he did it. He was now on a marine ship, staying in Hancock’s room.

Days passed alternating between eating, sleeping and worrying about his brother.

Six days after his older brother, and thirty-three hours before Ace’s execution, Luffy entered the prison, hided in Hancock’s dresses.


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe Luffy didn’t think too much about a plan, but the result was there: Luffy entered Impel Down without being caught. Thanks to Hancock, who petrified the guard and the surveillance denden, Luffy was able to escape without being noticed. Luffy stayed a bit to see the elevator go down.

_Where should I head to? They said that lift is going downwards. Hancock also said Ace is probably on the bottom of the ocean. Ah! That’s right! _Luffy thought while taking his hat. _On a time like this I’ll use the vivre card!_

Luffy followed the vivre card until a dead end. Well not really but the door didn’t have a handle and couldn’t be open. Before Luffy could search for a manner to open the door, he heard voices coming toward him from the stair.

A group of guards ran at the door, one asked with a denden to open the door. The door opened and the guard passed it, one shouting to the others “Split up and catch him! Hurry!”

Luffy took advantage of the opportunity and passed what seemed to be the door of level one. Just after he entered, Luffy heard a scream, but his goal was Ace, so he continued in his search of his way toward his brother.

Around him, prisoners called after him. Luffy stopped, it was better to see what they wanted, maybe one of them knew where Ace was.

“Who are you? You’re not a jailer or a guard.” “Why are you outside the jail?” They asked.

“Do you know where Ace is?” Luffy answered them.

“Ace… you mean Fire Fist?” one of the prisoners intervened.

“That’s right, I want to save him”

The first prisoner laughed and a second in the opposite cell spoke “I heard he was caught, if it is so, he would be on level five. You wouldn’t be able to reach there. Totally impossible!”

Luffy didn’t answer, but the prisoners didn’t stop talking, asking him to bring the jail’s key. Before he could ask any further questions, Luffy heard a new scream, closer that the last time.

“IT’S THE BLUE GLORY. RUN YOU’LL GET KILLED”

In front of him, the blue glory cut the man who was running away, Luffy started to run away too.

“Gyahahahaha, you can’t cut me, idiot!” Buggy turned his head toward Luffy. “What!? Strawhat!! Why are you here!?”

“Oh, it’s you Buggy”

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!! You’re arrogant as always! I didn’t know you got caught too!”

“I didn’t get caught. I entered by my own.” Luffy told him deadpanned.

* * *

A ship of new guardians for Impel down had arrived two days before Luffy’s arrival. Not much, around thirty, they had been requisitioned months before because more and more pirates appeared during this couple of years back and Impel Down needed more guardians to manage influx. They were evaluated to determine which level they should be sent.

Unknown of the marines, Ann took the place of new guardian, entering like this the great jail of Impel Down. She didn’t need to hide seeing that it had been around twenty years since the last time someone talked about her. Taking the place of guardian permitted her to have access at all the information concerning what was happening at Impel Down.

Thanks to her resistance at the extreme temperatures, Ann was assigned to levels four and five.

Ann was currently at level four, Magellan had requested that all the guards except those who were on surveillance duty, should be there for Hancock arrival. His purpose was mainly to show off at the shichibukai.

Ann sighed while Hancock was escorted by Magellan, Hannibal, and a few guards. She wanted to see Ace too. She wanted to see Ace by her own eyes, to be sure that he was alright.

A denden rang again a while after, the director had cut the communication abruptly when Hancock had asked him to take her to Ace, a guard answered. “The director is down with the shichibukai Boa Hancock…. What! I’m going to tell the boss” He hung up and run toward the floor chief “Sir, the intruder spotted at levels one and two is Strawhat Luffy and he is accompanied by Buggy the clown and Mr 3 from Baroques Work.”

“Did they tell you his objective?”

“Yes, sir. The marines headquarter think that Strawhat Luffy is here to free his brother Portgas D Ace”

Ann froze. _They know that already! Fuck, how can I … Wait Buggy, what the hell he is doing here!!_

* * *

Lucius was on post at the fleet admiral’s door, the guard was new, so he didn’t know if it was the norm but …, his thoughts were interrupted by screams

“Stop laughing, Garp!! Enies Lobby, the tenryubito incident, and now this!!! We are already in a difficult situation with Whitebeard and your fool of grandson decide to make it even worse!!!”

Lucius could hear in the other side of the door the vice-admiral’s laugh resonated “He did it!! That’s my grandson !!!”

“It seems that the vice-admiral’s grandson had infiltrated Impel Down” the other guard on post, Baldwin, said with a matter-of-factly tone.

“You’re shitting me” Lucius replied “Nobody is stupid enough to do this”

“No, Monkey D Luffy had been detected on level two”

“But why? Why entering the great jail?”

“The headquarters found that Strawhat Luffy and Fire fist Ace are brothers”

Lucius was stunned, he could only articulate a last question “How did you know all that?”

“One of my friends is part of the communication districts.” Baldwin showed him a mini denden mushi.

Their conversation was interrupted by another scream. “You know if it weren’t for you being called ‘Hero of the marines’!!! I’d be making you take responsibility for your entire damned family’s actions about now, Garp!!!”

“Look like the Buddha is pretty angry” Baldwin commented nonchalantly.

* * *

While Luffy, with the company of Buggy and Mr 3, was busy fighting the sphinx and entering the level three; at the last level of Impel Down Jimbe and Ace were discussing.

“You, a pirate hater?” Ace said amused.

“Yes, I know I often went on Whitebeard’s ship, but it’s only because I like you guys”

“I remember, you nearly killed me” Ace remarked with a slight grin.

“I could tell you the same thing. I just wanted to be useful at the old man. It’s only thanks to him, if fishman island is in peace now” Ace stayed silent knowing what Jimbe would tell next. “After Gold Roger’s death, the island was invaded by humans. Fishermen and mermaids were kidnapped to be sold as slaves. But everything stopped when Whitebeard took the island under his protection. The government can’t ignore the consequences of his death on the stability of the world. That why I wanted to get you out!”

Ace, who didn’t interrupt Jimbe’s monologue, finally spoke “Jimbe, that’s enough, you’re just adding the pain”.

“But I don’t lose hope. I’m still believing, hoping, for a miracle, a chance.”

Ace didn’t respond, he doubted that it left hope, but it was better not to mention it to Jimbe.

Some prisoners had heard their conversation and decided that it was time to participate.

“KUHAHAHAH, Well, well, well. What a fine little situation we seem to have here. So, there’s a once in a lifetime chance to take down Whitebeard, is there? Now that does make my blood start racing!!!”

Ace could see in the cell, where the voice had raised. The scar under his eyes and his hook were significant enough, it was Crocodile the former shichibukai. “So, what, you’re going to take Pops’ head?” Ace asked mockingly.

“Oh, but I’m not alone …”

Crocodile didn’t have time to finish his sentence before the other prisoners shouted some lines along “Death to Whitebeard !!”, “good news”, “I want to fight too”, “Time to put an end to the age of Whitebeard!!”.

Jimbe, unable to take more, lost his temper and shouted, “Shut up”.

“… Jimbe, Ace …” Crocodile continued like he wasn’t interrupted in the first place. “… You better keep in mind, there are any number of silver medalists out there in the ocean, those who choked back their tears jus from failing to bead Whitebeard or Roger, they only dream of taking their revenge.”

On the contrary of Jimbe, Ace stayed silent, the only thing who betrayed his annoyance was the vein palpitating at his temple. The prisoners were still yelling their joy over Whitebeard’s future death.

But their joy was cut short by the sound of the elevator. It wasn’t food day, and it was rare that new arrivals were transferred to level six. The attention of the whole level focused on the cortège who was passing, going until the last cell, where Ace and Jimbe were. Magellan, Hannibal, Domino, one marine, some guards, a woman, and a snake, were standing in front of Ace and Jimbe.

Ace didn’t know the woman, but seeing that she had seastone handcuffs, she was a devil fruit user. The symbols on her dress were familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember where he saw them. He had to recognize that the woman was pretty, if Thatch was there, he would certainly try to seduce her, but she wasn’t Ace’s type, she hadn’t blue eyes, lazy smile or wasn’t blond and male. Yeah, Ace had a specific type. Meanwhile, Hannibal’s introduction triggered a wave of scream from the other prisoners. At the difference of before, their screams weren’t hateful, but lustful. 

Ace chose to ignore them and turn his attention toward Boa Hancock “What do you want with me?”

“I have no business with you. I just wanted to see the man who will be the trigger for the battle in which I am set to participate” She said calmly, observing him. Around her, the screams doubled in intensity with her cold ignorance, which began to anger Magellan. Hancock turned her head toward the nearest prisoners and spoke “Degenerates!! If you persist in shouting at me in those uncouth voices… I shall be, afraid!” She said with a sweet voice, blushing.

The reaction she got, was to be expected, prisoners called after her, and told Magellan to fuck off, when he tried to silence them. The shichibukai turned toward Ace “Luffy is here”.

Ace stopped breathing, thinking, actually his brain couldn’t take any information, even the vision of Magellan’s hydra landing on prisoners, or their screams of pain. It was only when Boa Hancock told that she had finished what she was doing, that Ace snapped out of his trance. “Hey, are you actually serious?!!” He yelled after her.

“I see no reason why I would lie. Actually, he was worried that you might be angry with him” She calmly said, going to the elevator.

Jimbe waited until all the visitors were gone, before asking Ace what Hancock had said.

“My brother. She said he’s here.”

* * *

The Moby Dick was still waiting at the fishman island, waiting before going to Marineford for Ace’s execution, well if Ann and Namur couldn’t take Ace back, they would go.

Marco was still sleeping in Ace’s room; he hadn’t gone back to his room since the second commander’s departure. But this night was different, this night Marco was unable to fall asleep again, even with Ace’s scent still lingering in the sheets.

He’d woken up brutally a few minutes ago, his heart was beating fast enough to be concerned about. Marco’s vision had been blank for some seconds, unable to focus on anything. It was weird, because his phoenix power should have taken care of it, and he hadn’t even had nightmares who could have triggering his awakening. He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t, it was like if something was wrapped around him and was tightening. With time the restraining loosened a bit, enough for him to be able to stand up, and breathe normally.

He needed to sleep, no need to question it, the execution would be in twenty-nine hours, Marco needed to be rested, in case they had to go to Marineford. Marco sat up on the bed, he took his head between his hands and sighed. It was a good thing that he had something specially to help him sleep.

Marco stood up and went to his room, he pulled out a little chest from one of his shelves and smiled when he saw the tone dial. The dial had been one of Ann’s gift for his birthday, she gave it after he told her that he often had nightmares keeping him from sleeping.

Marco returned to Ace’s room, the dial in hand, he led down comfortably, and pressed the apex to turn on the dial.

In the room, Ann voices rose, and began to sing. Marco fell asleep soon after, soothed, by the soft lullaby.

* * *

At Impel Down, in the guard post, all had their eyes river on the screens displaying Magellan combat against Luffy. All the guards were cheering Magellan, Ann was in the back, holding his respiration. Her hand was clenched at the table, and if someone was watching out, they could have seen the cracks on the wood of the table.

In the screens Magellan had invoked his hydras and had them pursuing Luffy. Luffy has only be able to escape theirs attacks using the boards pierced with spikes above the lakes of blood.

But Magellan continued, throwing him little balls of poison, one of the guards yelled “Chloro balls”. Seeing the gas spreading out in the whole level, made goosebumps appearing on Ann’s arms.

Magellan never ceased, he tirelessly attacked, even when Luffy riposted, Magellan didn’t really flinch. The combat finished when Magellan used his hydra on an exhausted Luffy.

Ann restrained herself to fly out of the room. If she did that, they would be screwed. If she did that, she couldn’t save Luffy, because right now she knew that the first plan to save Ace is a failure, now his priority his Luffy’s safety.

Knowing that Magellan would take Luffy to the fifth level, Ann let slip a sigh of relief, she had heard that the poison would take a day to kill someone. In two hours, she had to go for her shift down there, in two hours she would find Luffy and heal him. Just two hours to wait.

* * *

Later, Ann could finally go at the fourth level, she was standing in front of the door, waiting for permission to enter. While she was waiting, the two guards at the door began to talk.

“Man, do you think the vice-director is alright?”

“It’s the vice director, so yeah”

“Still, it’s been one hour since he entered. It’s more than usually.”

Before the other could respond, a voice came from the surveillance denden. “Guard n°050912, you have the authorization to enter level five”. The guards who were presents, opened the doors.

Ann passed calmly the door, once it was closed, she run toward the cell where Luffy was.


	14. Chapter 14

Ann ran, she ran like she never had. She couldn’t transform to avoid running out of energy; she would certainly need it later.

After a while, she stopped in front of Luffy’s cell, but he wasn’t there anymore.” Where is he?” She asked the other prisoners.

They looked at each other, before one responded, “Who are you talking about?”

“Don’t fuck with me. Where is the kid, who had been poisoned” She coldly said.

“Why should we tell you?” The nearest from the gate spoke.

Ann caught him by the collar and trapped him against the gate “You know dying of freezing is like falling asleep” Her arm began to set itself on fire, the flames licked the prisoner face. “Believe me burning alive is far more painful”

“Oh really, what make you think that we will let you do it?” The biggest of the prisoner interrupted her, he stood up and headed for the gate. He made a move to open it.

Ann didn’t let him, his hand was at a few centimeters of the door when Ann’s conqueror haki burst, all fall except of the guy she was still holding. She turned her head toward him, like they were never interrupted in the first place.

When the prisoner saw the dangerous glint in her golden eyes, he swallowed and answered her with a shuddering voice. “Someone took him. They went somewhere around there” He did a movement with one of his arms toward the vague direction. “The guy was asking about someone called Ivankov”

Ann dropped him and without a word, she began to run again.

* * *

The army wolves were all in the ground, knocked out. Ann observed the scene, looking how the wolves were placed; she concluded that they had suffered from conqueror haki.

In this part of the level, snow never fall, and every trace were fixed in the frost. She followed the ones in form of boots. She was certain that following them would permit her to find Luffy.

* * *

The door had been well hidden, Ann had to recognize that, but the sounds who could be heard through it, was really a huge giveaway.

Her entry in, what they called the newkama land, had been a little unwanted at first. But happily, Ivankov recognized her. He informed Ann that he had already administered healing hormones to Luffy and that Bonclay had been the one to get out the boy.

Ann sighed; she was sitting in front of the room where Luffy was. She wanted to sleep, but if something happened to Luffy, she wanted to be there. No way in hell, Ann wouldn’t be able to face Ace, if she let something happening to his little brother.

She had been joined, a while ago, by Bonclay and after, Ivankov and other. She didn’t accompany them in their encouragements, too focused on the door.

* * *

Even in level six, Luffy was the topic of the conversation. Jimbe was trying to reason Ace, that what Boa Hancock had said could be false. But Ace was adamant.

“What, you want me to believe she came all this way just to lie to me?!!” Jimbe didn’t respond. “I’m sorry but look, Jimbe, this is just what my brother’s like. He’s always doing crazy stuff like this!!” Tears were falling of Ace’s trembling face. “Ever since he was a kid… He never does anything but make me worry about him… That idiot…”

* * *

The screams had stopped. Everyone was frozen, Ann threw herself on the door to open it. She didn’t have the occasion to use her observation haki, Luffy yelled “Fooooood!!!”. Ann sighed of relief, _Like his big brother._

Ann had been accustomed to Ace’s eating manners, but they were nothing compared to Luffy’s. The okamas didn’t have the time to set down the plates, that they were already devoured. If Ann wasn’t busy healing Luffy, she would have been impressed.

She was using her flames to heal him, like she did with Bonclay while he was asleep, she could repair the organs who were damaged by the poison, and like that his body would use the food he was inhaling, for energize him and not for healing him.

“I AM ALL BETTER !!!” Luffy yelled, standing up.

“Getting poisoned by Magellan and actually surviving!!! What a guy!!!” the okamas exclaimed, while Ivankov was telling himself that it was an actual miracle.

Ann let Ivankov explain everything who had happened, while she recovered a little from the healing. She snapped out of her torpor when she heard Ivan’s yell.

“YOU SAY YOU ARE DRAGON’S SON!! HE HAS A SON?!!”

_Oh, yeah_ Ann should really go back with everyone.

* * *

Luffy’s spirit had come back with all its force, when Ivankov told him that they all would help him to rescue his brother. He was so high-spirited that he didn’t remark the woman who rejoined them.

“If you want to rescue Ace, we should go now.” Luffy turned toward the woman who had just spoken.

“Who are you?”

“Ann, I’m here to save Ace too”

Ivankov interrupted them. “It’s not the time, ve have to go.”

Ann nodded her head.

* * *

Their crossing of the fifth floor was fast. Between the fourth of them, wolves weren’t a problem, they mostly didn’t have time to see what was coming that they were already knocked off.

Inazuma opened the door, and they were running again into the longest stairs of Impel Down, the stairs joining the fifth and sixth floor.

Ann was aware that Ace was getting transferred very soon, and that the guards would soon identify them. Right now, it looked like the run against time had begun to save Ace.

* * *

In the sixth floor, all prisoners were looking at Ace traversing the floor toward the elevator with his head lowered.

* * *

The traps didn’t work on them, every obstacle between their goals and them, were destroyed in their passage.

But even if Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma and Ann had come as fast as it had been possible, when they arrived Ace was already gone. Only Jimbe was there, he looked at Luffy and something seemed to click in his mind:

“They left a moment ago! Go after them!! If you hurry you can still make it!!” Jimbe yelled to Luffy.

Luffy ran toward the elevator. The lift cabling was exposed, but when he passed his head admiring the idea to climb the cable up, something with piques fall, cutting the cables. The elevator was out of the question.

They returned toward the stairs, but a gate blocked the access. Before they could do something, the guards flooded in a sleeping gas. With his recklessness, Luffy went through it and fall asleep.

It only thanks to Inazuma, that the gas stopped, with his devil fruit power, he cut the floor to block the gas from entering.

“If you close off the stairs, I can’t go after Ace!!” Luffy protested.

“There was not another method to stop the gas. The enemy’s strategy was simple yet successful, we are completely trapped here in level six. We have no means of escape” Inazuma tried to explain calmly to Luffy.

Ann rejoined them, after she had observed the ceiling, when Luffy was telling his intention to go to Marineford.

“As stubborn as your brother, I see” Ann sighed “And for going out, we could use him” She said pointing at the cell behind Luffy. Turned toward it to see who Ann was pointing at.

“Crocodile !!!”

* * *

Outside Impel Down, Namur was looking at the ship above him, Ace was there. But the fishman couldn’t do something. Even if he attacked the ship, against all the marines who was there, Namur was sure to be killed before he would reach Ace. He sighed and took the denden to break the news to the others.

* * *

Luffy, Jimbe, Crocodile and Ann were expected in level four, bullets and guards were present to welcome them, but with the four of them, and Ivankov with the newkama, after they had rejoined them, the guards were easily surpassed. The prisoners of the level were released.

Seeing Ace, Jimbe and Crocodile beat the demon guards. Ann slipped away and went in the guards’ room, she took back Ace’s belongings, and taking a passage who leaded to the level three. She would try to take over the most of Impel Down forces before that Luffy arrived.

When she arrived, all the guards were already on the floor. _Who did that? _That when she felt it with her haki, Teach was there. _ Luffy!!!_ She went back to the stairs going down, she saw prisoners climbing them at full speed. She certainly wouldn’t admit it but when she saw Luffy with them, she couldn’t stop a sigh of relief.

Jimbe spotted her. “Ann, Ivankov is buying us time. Magellan is behind.”

Ann didn’t respond, it wasn’t like Jimbe was expecting an answer either. She looked at Luffy, who was gritting his teeth, looking straight ahead, no need to make him felt worse.

She ran beside Luffy, no way she would let him get blessed even more.

The crossing of the level three and two were eventless, prisoners had been already released by someone else, and Teach had taken over the guards.

“Hey, what are they doing here?” Luffy asked while preparing himself to attack.

“Stay behind!” Ann ordered him, and before Luffy could protest she was throwing punches at the four demon guards who were busy pursuing a group of prisoners.

The demon guards had been already beaten to half, so they all returned to the ground with just one punch of Ann. She turned to look at the prisoners.

“Captain Buggy! The demon guards have been defeated!!” One prisoner said, pointing to Ann.

“What the fuck are you doing here Ann?!!” Buggy yelled at her.

“I could ask you the same thing, Buggy” The two of them didn’t have time to catch that a hydra got out of what had been the stairs. While Magellan was occupied to talk to a denden, Ann had rejoined Jimbe. “Jimbe, Namur is outside take everyone with you, and get the hell out of here I will occupy of Magellan.”

Jimbe only acquiesced, took Luffy by the arms and ran, following the prisoners to the door.

“Hey, what are you doing?!! We can’t let her behind” Luffy was protesting, trying to make them return.

Good thing for Jimbe, Buggy caught Luffy’s other arm “Don’t worry, if it’s her, Magellan didn’t have a chance. Poison don’t affect her.”

When they were outside, no ships were there, but Ann had said that Namur was waiting for them. Jimbe jumped into the ocean, a ship was there, coated with the substance you find on Sabaody. When Namur saw him, he made the ship going at the surface.

As soon as the ship was in front of them, the prisoners began to embark.

* * *

In Impel Down, Ann was facing Magellan.

She blocked the exit with her flames, no way she would have let them go after the others.

Magellan didn’t have time to lost, so he launched his hydra at her. He had expected that she fell on the ground, screaming in pain, but not standing still and smiling.

“Not bad, but I had worst.” Ann’s flames extended themselves until the ceiling. Then she jumped toward Magellan and began to throw him punches and kicks.

Ann stopped when she felt vibration going through the ground.

* * *

On the ship, everyone had embarked and were ready to sail, when a crash resounded, the wall had been destroyed by an Ivankov with a huge head. Thanks to having two fishmen, Ivankov and Inazuma were put in the ship safely.

Jimbe at the helm, the ship got away slowly from Impel Down. All the prisoners were celebrating their successful escape. Only for them to be interrupted the marine’s battleship firing at them. Every escaped began to protect the ship.

Jimbe continued to bring the ship toward the gates of justice.

* * *

Inside Impel Down the battle was raging, the only ones still standing were Ann and Magellan. Even if this last one was getting tired, his opponent had been stronger that he had thought.

Magellan’s breath was getting labored, he knew he was about to pass out, he had used too much of his powers. But he wanted to know “You know the gates of justice are not going to open for you.”

“Funny, I would say the inverse” She smiled to him, before showing him a sort of remote.

Magellan recognized it, it was the remote who permitted to open or close the gates in case of emergencies. He was certain that it had been with him the whole time.

Ann pressed the button.

“Who are you” Magellan needed her name, promising to himself that after all of this would be finished. This woman would find the path for Impel Down again.

“Newgate D Ann, daughter of Whitebeard and former member of the pirate king crew”

Magellan passed out when Ann was going out of the room. Grabbing in passing, Mr 2 who had tried to go to the generator room.

* * *

At the surprise of everyone on the ships of escaped or marines, the gates of justice were opening.

“Oufffff” Namur sighed relieved. “Ann had done it.”

And before someone could ask him what he was talking about, a prisoner who was looking at Impel Down yelled “What the hell is that?”

Luffy saw a big flaming bird flying toward them, holding Bonclay with its talon.

Before the gates were closing the bird passed them and rejoined the ship on the Tarai current.

Bonclay was deposed gently on the deck, and then Ann changed back on his human form “Missed me?”

Namur smiled “I believe Pops was right, you are crazy”

Ann laughed “It was a requirement to be member of the crew”

The fisherman shook his head. “You should prepare, we will be at Marineford soon enough.”

“Marineford?!!!” The ex-prisoners yelled “Why are we going to the marine headquarters?”

“What do you think our destination was, we entered the Tarai current, the only exits are Enies Lobby or Marineford” Crocodile explained. “We broke out because we had interest in the coming war in the first place”

A denden mushi ringing broke their protests, it was Luffy who answered.

“Marine headquarters speaking.”

“Hi, I’m Luffy”

“If you are the escapees aboard that ship. You are hearing a report from the Impel Down escort fleet. This is intelligence we received the situation before communications ceased. There are two masterminds behind this jailbreak incident: the pirate, Strawhat Luffy and Buggy the clown, likewise a pirate!”

In the background, the prisoners were puzzled at the mention of Buggy. The marine continued to speak “We did not take you seriously, thinking you were an average insignificant pirate, but now we know who we are with! Buggy, the clown you served on the pirate king’s, Gold Roger’s, ship! We also received information that you are like a brother to none other than one of the emperors, Red-hair Shanks!! To think that a man like you restrained himself from causing conspicuous incidents and kept a low profile for so long. We had no information of a bond between you and Fire Fist Ace but by teaming up with Strawhat, it is evident that you, intend to rescue him.”

The marine’s monologue wasn’t finished yet “There are over two hundred villains aboard your ship including Jimbe, Crocodile, Ivankov and an unknown person. Since we will not open the gates for you, you cannot possibly reach Marineford. You have nowhere to run and you will in no way survive. That is all.”

But Luffy wasn’t having it “Hey!! Wait, marines!! I’m gonna save Ace no matter what!! You just wait and watch!!” Then Luffy roughly hang up the denden.

“Isn’t he interesting?” Ann asked Namur while Luffy was speaking with Buggy.

Namur nodded. “Yeah, Ace was telling us the truth” He looked at her “You cut your hair”

“Yeah, I don’t need to hide my tattoo anymore”

On the deck, the prisoners were listening to Buggy speech and then out of nowhere they proclaimed wanting to go to marines headquarter.

“Well that settled, then” Luffy remarked.

“Sure, the only problem remaining is passing the gates of justice

“Don’t worry they will open.” Ann calmly said, when she saw the look of their faces, she added. “What you really think, I did nothing for these twenty years, some marines aren’t as loyal as the Headquarters like to think” Ann smile predatory.

* * *

After Luffy dropped the bomb of Ace heritage; the ship began to raise. Ann and Namur locked their eyes at each other. “Pops” They said together.

Blocked at the peak of the huge frozen wave, the idea to go down was in discussion when the denden rang again, it delivered the information of a change of strategy for the marines and the advance of Ace’s execution.

And then the ship was falling into the war.


	15. Chapter 15

It was noon.

Ace had been taken out of his cell at Marineford and was climbing the stairs leading to the scaffold. He knew that he should felt fear for his imminent death, but the only thing Ace could think was the day when he and Luffy promised to each other to set out to sea and to live their life freer than anyone else.

He had sailed, found his nakamas, joined Whitebeard, he had lived like they had promised. His only regret now was to know he would never see Luffy become the pirate king.

Kneeled on the scaffold, Ace lowered his head, not wanting to see what he had considered the symbol of his liberty: Grand Line.

Ace heard footsteps sometimes after he had been put there. Sengoku was standing beside him, a denden mushi in his hand.

“Everyone, I have something crucial to tell you all. Something about the true meaning of Portgas D Ace meeting his end here today. Ace, tell me the name of your father!” Sengoku said addressing to the young man beside him.

Ace understood what Sengoku wanted him to say, but it wasn’t like he would indulge them “My father is Whitebeard” Ace said firmly.

“He is not!!”

“Yes, he is!! Whitebeard is my only father!! I have no other!!”

“Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it, searching for the possibility that there existed on that island a child of that man” Ace didn’t want to hear that. “Based on nothing but the tiniest of leads from Cipher Pol, we investigated all newborn children, all children who were yet to be born and all of their mothers but ultimately found nothing”

_Yeah and you killed them!!_ Ace thought but didn’t say it.

“Or, so we thought but out of pure obstinacy your mother had risked her life to perform a certain trick with regard to your birth. In South Blue, there lies an island by the name of Baterilla. Your mother’s name was Portgas D Rouge! Out of devotion to her child, she carried him for a full twenty months, she left this world as you entered it.”

Ace was remembering Rouge smile on the photo that Ann had offered him.

Sengoku continued to speak, his voice raising lightly. “A child was born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in this world. That child is you. Do not claim you are not aware!”

Ace closed his eyes, trying to not hear what Sengoku would say next.

“Your father is none other than the pirate king, Gold Roger!”

The silence fell on the plaza, but Ace could hear them again: _If Gold Roger had a kid? Then he should be executed!!!, How about sticking one needle in his body for every person in the world with a grudge against Roger!_

Lost in his thoughts, Ace didn’t hear what Sengoku was saying. He recovered when Sengoku was yelling about going to war against Whitebeard.

The marines were acclaiming Sengoku’s words. Ace looked back to the sea, that when he saw them: the ships of Whitebeard’s allies.

_Fuck!! They really came._ Ace panicked internally, if their allies were here, meaning that they had decided to follow plan B. _Pops is here_.

* * *

Marco was the one to order the rise of the coated ships in the bay. Whitebeard was standing in the prow of the Moby Dick.

After two weeks of preparation and worries, they were finally seeing Ace again.

“My beloved son had better be safe and sound!!! You just hang in there a little longer, Ace!!!”

“Pops! Guys! Why did you come?!! My own cockiness got me into this mess in the first place!!” Ace yelled back at the man.

“Because you’re my son!!”

Before Ace could retort, he heard a rumbling that he knew well enough.

Marineford found itself bordered by two huge tsunamis.

* * *

Aokiji freezing both of waves, was the signal everyone was waiting for to enter the battles.

Ace saw Thatch and the others, except Marco, rushed forward the marines followed soon after by the rest of the crew.

Ace wanted to close his eyes, he really did, but they weren’t collaborating. He could think anymore, he could just be the passive witness of the chaos who had become the frozen bay.

He saw Hawkeye’s attack blocked by Jozu power. He saw Marco taking his phoenix form and repelling Kizaru’s ray of lights and began a fight with the admiral.

The giant squad who should have been killed by the iceberg Jozu send them, was still standing thanks to Akainu’s magma.

Ace hold his breath when magma balls began to fall in the bay, extraordinarily for an attack of this scope only one boat had been destroyed. The Moby Dick was fine of course, Whitebeard wasn’t someone who would let his ship being sunk.

In Ace’s right someone was yelling at the marines “Ace’s a nize guy!!! I won’t led ya kill’im!!” Ace turned promptly his head to see Oars taking a marine battleship and using it like a hammer, breached the bay.

After his exploit Oars become the target of the shichibukai, the giant was still in the bay but in front of the scaffold, when Kuma send him a shock wave.

“Oars!!! Stop!! There’s no way you’ll reach this place!!!”

Ace yelled at him; despite the attack the giant was suffering he continued to move toward his goal. The giant destroyed the wall separating the bay from the plaza, Doflamingo cut his leg, but Oars extended his arm to reach Ace. If Ace chains had been longer, he could have jumped on his hand.

If only Moria hadn’t attacked the giant with his shadows.

Oars collapsed on the floor, still calling for Ace.

* * *

For Oars’ fall, one of the giants who had attacked Whitebeard paid the price of the emperor furor. But Ace couldn’t have seen it, his eyes flooded with tears. He didn’t see the ship of White Bay destroying the other side of the bay.

“Why are you here, Garp? Do you have a problem with the plan?” Sengoku’s voice made Ace perked up toward the man who sat beside him.

“No. He’s a pirate. I feel no pity for him.”

“Well then…”

“Quiet!” Garp cut the other marine, knowing full well what his friend would tell him next. “But family is different!! What am I supposed to do?!! Ace, why didn’t you live like I told you to?!!”

For the first time of his life Ace saw his grandfather cried. “Gramps” He said not sure on how to finish this sentence.

Turned out, he didn’t have because as soon he had told this word, a scream resonated making him turn his head only to see a battleship falling from the sky.

* * *

They were falling, the ice had broken under the ship. Just before they hit the water Ann took her phoenix form and caught Luffy and Bonclay in her talons. She deposed them on the broken ship, and flight to her father.

“Sorry for being late. Getting out had been a pain in the ass.”

“You are here now. Go with Marco, the giants are becoming a nuisance.”

“I got it.” And she was off, running toward the first giant she saw.

* * *

On the scaffold, Ace was yelling. “Luffy!!!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! I finally found you!!!”

Ace couldn’t believe it. His stupid little brother was there, and frankly he didn’t know if he was happy or mad about it. A part of his heart, however, was swelling in pride, when he looked at the crybaby speaking to the old man. _Seems like the old man likes him, good._ Ace now know that even if he died his father would look after his brother. This thought relieved a little of the pain he was feeling.

Not letting his little brother out of his sight, he saw him rushed in the battle. And Kizaru aiming an attack at him. Yeah, Ace was going to die before the marines killed him.

But like for Whitebeard, the attack was dodged, Ann had appeared in front of Luffy sheltered him. From the distance, Ace could tell that she was telling him to continue, while she was fighting the admiral.

Beside Ace, Sengoku was fulminating like every officer who had crossed Roger’s path, he remembered most of the crew face. And the one he was looking at, right now didn’t inspire him with anything good

Indifferent of Sengoku’s thoughts, Ace watched Luffy dodging, thanks to his allies, another attack but this time from the shichibukai Kuma. Just after that it was the turn of a woman who could make what was looking like a cage of iron bars, but Luffy escaped again.

Ace was holding his breath when he saw all the marines fighting his brother. Couldn’t take it anymore, he yelled with anger at Luffy. “Stay away!!! Luffy!!! You should know better!!! We are both pirates!! We have both sailed the seas!!! I have my own adventures!!! I have my own nakamas!!! You shouldn’t bud in!!!” He took a brief inspiration before continuing. “You’re such a weakling!! You think I’ll forgive someone like you for rescuing me?!! This is humiliating!! Go home Luffy!! Why did you come?!!” Breathless he added quietly “Please Luffy… I don’t want you to drag you down with me, it’s my mess”

“I AM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE RULES OF PIRATES!!!”

_You don’t get it, I want to protect you._

* * *

Marco had returned beside his captain. Like everyone, he had heard Ace’s and Luffy’s conversation. “You are an idiot, Ace”.

Sengoku spoke in a denden, “What are you doing allowing a rookie to beat you up! This man is another danger for the future, he is also the son of Revolutionary Dragon! Those accompanied him are pirates used to be infamous themselves!”

Marco shuddered “Dragon’s son, that makes sense.”

The concerned didn’t seem to have listened to the fleet admiral, since he yelled at Ace once more, after he took down a giant. “I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!!! I’M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!”

“Marco” Whitebeard said with a smile. “I won’t forgive you if you let that boy die”

“Roger that.”

* * *

Ace wanted to scream, he didn’t know if it was from rage or frustration, but he really wanted to. Not wanting to make a show for the marines, Ace just bumped his head against the wood of the scaffold.

Everyone was here. Everyone who counted for him, was fighting to save him. He wasn’t anymore the little child, alone against the world. He had Luffy, a family, a father, willing to go in war for him.

They were here because they didn’t want him to die.

The realization made him raise his head again.

The change of his behavior made speak up Garp. “What’s wrong?”

“… I will accept whatever the future holds for me. If someone holds out a hand, I will grab it, but I’m also willing to accept the white blade of judgement. I won’t struggle anymore, that would be just disrespectful to them” His answer was welcome in silence by both marines.

* * *

Ann was busy taking the giants down. She was efficient: three of them were already incapable to still fighting. One had lost his right arm.

As for Luffy accompanied by Bonclay, he continued to rush toward Ace when they were attacked by Smocker, only for Hancock to intervene and save them.

But Fate seemed to be testing Luffy. Mihawk was next to come intercept Luffy. Even if Luffy ran away, Mihawk’ blade found him. Or Buggy, since Luffy used him for substitute. Mihawk would have continued if Vista hadn’t intercepted him.

But when Luffy was getting closer to plaza, the marines unveiled their master stroke. The pacifistas entered the bay.

* * *

“So those are the government’s ‘human weapons’ … I had heard rumors…” Whitebeard sighed; they would pose problems. “Ann, let the giants, we need you on the back” Whitebeard ordered her with a denden.

“Roger”

* * *

Ace could see Ann go at the entry of the bay. He was far away of her, but he seemed to him that Ann wasn’t as fast as usual. The pacifistas were able to make a great damage, before she arrived.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard had ordered the pirates to attack the platform and do not pay attention to the rear of the bay. Sengoku ordered the retrieval of his soldiers from the ice.

After Kizaru kicked his brother, Ace saw the commanders to engage the fight against the shichibukais. He looked back and the end of the bay, most pacifistas had been beaten, but one look told him that the retreat of everyone would be difficult with the two huge frozen waves in each side of Marineford. He wasn’t the only one to think about that, since the blocks of ice shattered in pieces.

After his exploit, Whitebeard joined finally the battle too. In a fight against a giant, his attacks with his devil fruit made the ground slanting and the chock wave destroyed some part of Marineford.

It was the perfect occasion for Luffy to use his ability and to project himself toward the scaffold. A perfect occasion except for the encircling wall the marines had built, blocking the pirates to enter the plaza.

* * *

Ann had finished taking care of the pacifistas. She was running to catch up her father, even if she was barely able to stand still. Her breath was halting, she stopped against the Moby Dick to catch her respiration. _Fuck!!... No energy left… Fire… I need fire now!!_

This is when Akainu decided to throw punches of magma on at the entire bay. Now, for everyone this meant hell but seeing Ann’s state this attack couldn’t happen in better time. She focused on the fire who surrounded her, and it called her. When she sensed some magmas punches heading towards the Moby Dick, she transformed in phoenix and went ahead of them to destroy them, absorbing in the same time the fire near her, the ships who were burning extinguished and energy was flooding into her.

The only damages that could be seen after the attack were the melted ice and the impacts on the ships except the Moby Dick.

Before anyone could appreciate the result, the marines began to fire the cannons from the encircling circle.

* * *

The wave of conqueror haki could be sensed through the plaza, knocking in passing both executors in the scaffold. Luffy was about to being killed, when Marco intervened to stop Aokiji. Before he could attack again, Marco caught Luffy and throwed him out of the admirals reach. It was a good thing, since just after he did that, the wall collapsed when Oars who had woken up, took the paddles and made it traverse the wall.

This last effort took Oars’ life. Thanks to his sacrifice, the pirates and their captain were now in the plaza.


	16. Chapter 16

Ace lowered his head to look at the mess that had become the plaza.

The crew had moved away from Whitebeard when he was preparing his attack. Aokiji intervened and confined the old man in an ice block. But quakes couldn’t be frozen, the ice broke and Whitebeard stabbed the admiral, before the marine could respond, Jozu charged him and made him collapse in pieces.

Whitebeard continued to move forward, letting Aokiji to Jozu, only for him to be interrupted by Akainu some steps further.

Ace could see Ann attacking Kizaru who had been busy with Luffy. She projected his little brother to Jimbe who caught him.

The sight of blue and black flames caught his attention, Ace turned his head in time to see his grandfather punching Marco who was in his phoenix form. Marco crashed in the ground.

Garp sat on one of the admirals’ seat. “If you, snot nosed punks want to get past me. You’ll have to do it over my dead body!” He yelled.

His sudden intervention made some pirates hesitant, “Don’t let his name put you off, fools!!! He’s just an old man!!!” Whitebeard encouraged them.

Akainu replied “You’re of the same generation, so try focusing on the enemy before you” He said, attacking Whitebeard with a hydra made of magma.

Looking at this spectacle, Ace could only remember one moment of his childhood, it was after one fight he had, Garp had been on visit, they had been sitting on a cliff overhanging the sea. That when he had asked Garp “_Do you think I should have been born?”_. Garp had answered that he’ll know the answer by living.

And now, that Ace was about to die, he had the answer. Seeing all his nakamas fighting for him, his little brother too, Ace had the answer. Tears of joy were running down his cheeks. He had passed his entire life waiting to die and now knelt on the scaffold he wanted to live desperately.

It was at this moment that a scream resonated through Marineford. The origin: Luffy.

* * *

Ann was astonished, Luffy who had been incapable of moving, was now running along with Ivankov, through the marines and toward the scaffold again. She would have gone with him, if she hadn’t seen Marco getting shot while handcuffed with seastone. She rushed to him to destroy the handcuffs.

Whitebeard weakened by his fight with Akainu, was attacked by a group of marines, and he couldn’t stop them before they were stabbing and shooting him. But Whitebeard wasn’t a human like the other, with one movement of his arm, he sent the marines flying.

Whitebeard was ready to die, only after Ace was in security. But the marines couldn’t allow it, on the scaffold the executors were raising their blades above Ace’s head.

For the second time, a wave of conqueror haki spread around Marineford knocking out marines, pirate and executors. This time Whitebeard was able to identify the origin of it, Ace’s little brother just proved to have this ability.

Whitebeard knew that he won’t be able to go to the scaffold, too weak to continue at this rhythm, but the kid seemed to have a revival of energy. Whitebeard decided to take this chance. “Everyone uses all you’ve got to back up Strawhat!!!” He ordered.

Following their captain order, every pirate near Luffy surrendered him to protect him from the attack of the marines and the shichibukais. Surprising the marines, Inazuma who had been hidden into Ivankov’s hair, created a bridge going to the scaffold.

Whitebeard and his commanders blocked the attack whose Luffy had been the target. The only enemy, they couldn’t reach was the one now standing on the bridge: Garp the hero.

Luffy confronted against his grandad, had to make a choice, and he chose to fight. Using gear second, he punched Garp throwing him out of his path. This view shocked the marines witnessing the fall into the ground of their hero.

While the bridge was collapsing, Luffy posed his feet on the scaffold. While Luffy was trying to unlock Ace’s chains, Sengoku used his ability of becoming giant.

The key was broken by one of Kizaru shot, but Fates was with Luffy since one of the executors who had been no other than Mr 3, woke up.

Inflating his body, Luffy blocked Sengoku’s punch. Ace, Mr 3 and Luffy were falling, the marines aimed at them and blew the entire scaffold away.

The marines were certain that with Ace handcuffed with seastone, couldn’t be alive after this attack.

Right in front of the marines a flame tunnel formed inside the fire from the explosion.

“You’ve always been this way, Luffy. Never listening to a word of what I say and always overdoing it!!”

“Ace!!!”

* * *

Whitebeard was smiling, the kid did it. He watched the two brothers fighting together in perfect harmony, making a path to escape.

* * *

Ace had kept his promise, he had grabbed the hand that Luffy had hold out.

Fighting with his brother, Ace never stopped smiling. “You’ve really gotten strong, Luffy!” He remarked.

“Just wait, someday I’ll get even stronger than you, Ace!!!”

* * *

Whitebeard took a decision; it was time for everyone to escape. “Listen carefully Whitebeard pirates!! What I’m about to tell you now is my final ‘captain’s order’!! This is where you and I split up!! Every single one of you!! Stay alive at all costs!! Return to the New World in one piece!!!”

No one wanted to escape without him, but Whitebeard was intangible in his decision. Finally, they all moved to retreat.

Ace wanted to say to him one last thing before leaving, he threw the marines away with his flames and bowed down.

“No need to speak, Son. Just answer me, Ace. Am I a good father?”

“Of course!” Ace cried.

And Ace rejoined Luffy and Jimbe who told them they were targeted. Their pursuer was Akainu.

Being is usual, condescending asshole, Akainu said “Running away the moment you grabbed Ace. What a bunch of cowards. The Whitebeard pirates, the captain as well. It can’t be helped; Whitebeard is after all just a ‘failure’ from the previous era!”

This remark enraged Ace, so much that he stopped from running, and faced Akainu. Everyone was calling for him, to get back, but Ace was stubborn, he couldn’t let pass this affront to his father. Akainu and Ace attacked in the same time, but Akainu being the lava, Ace ended burnt. When Ace thought Akainu was about to achieve him, the admiral threw himself on Luffy.

* * *

Ace’s chest was pierced by Akainu’s fist.

Everyone was frozen in place unable to take away their eyes from this scene.

Akainu was about to attack again when Ann and Marco blocked him, repelled him as far as possible from Luffy, the twins were using haki against the admiral to buy time for the others.

“… I’m sorry…Luffy” Ace said in Luffy’s arms, the hole in his chest recovering where his tattoo had been.

“Ace!! We’ve to hurry and treat your…”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t let you save me properly!!” Ace panted. “Forgive me!!” Ace could hear someone in the back calling for a doctor, it was useless, he could tell he wouldn’t come back from this, there were no way: his inside had burnt.

“You can’t die, Ace!! You promised!!” Luffy yelled.

“Yeah… You know … if it weren’t for the Sabo thing… and having a little brother like you to look out for… I would never have… even … wanted to live.” Ace’s pain began to numb away. “Nobody else wanted me to, after all … So, it’s only natural… I have just … one regret … That I won’t be able to see… your dream come to pass… But I know you. You’ll put it off for sure… You’re my brother, after all !!!” Luffy didn’t respond, Ace began to cry on his shoulder. “Luffy, everyone, thank you so much for loving me.”

Ace smiled to them for the last time. Unable to stand against Luffy, Ace fell on the ground.

Luffy’s scream and cries resonated in the whole battlefield.

* * *

But there was not rest in a battlefield. One second of inattention could be fatal.

Akainu headed toward Luffy, to make him rejoin Ace. But Jimbe was there, he took Luffy while Marco was occupying the admiral. In the effort to protect Luffy, nobody was paying attention to Ann kneeled beside Ace.

Whitebeard attacked Akainu, launched him on the ground, he dodged the magma that the admiral launched to him. Under the pressure that Whitebeard exerted on the admiral, the plaza split in two, Whitebeard and the marines on one side, the crew on the other.

Behaving like a pirate should to protect his treasure, Whitebeard was fighting like he wasn’t hurt to death. The longer he could hold, the longer the others would have time to escape. He was ready to die.

* * *

Ann was focused on her task, her flames were recovering Ace’s body, she had put her blood on the wound to link Ace’s life to her. She could sense the life returning in his body. As long as she was alive, Ace would be able to come back. But Ann knew the price, ‘A life for a life’, she didn’t have enough energy to rescue Ace without risk for her. But like her father, she was ready.

A commotion made her turn her head, that when she sensed him. _This bastard!!_ Marshall D Teach was there.

Her rage came back in full force when she saw the bastard’s face.

She wasn’t alone to rage against this bastard; Whitebeard attacked.

“Don’t you interfere, Marco!!” Whitebeard ordered his first mate. “I’ll take this idiot’s life and settle things myself” Whitebeard was about to blow the traitor, when Teach blocked his attack.

“Tsk…Tsk… That’s not gonna work!! Any powers become useless in front of me!!!” He launched to punch Whitebeard, but he gave him a coup of bisento and caught his head, Whitebeard tightened his hand and threw him on the ground. “You … Monster!! You should have already been dead!! Shut up and accept your death. LET HIM HAVE IT!!!”

That when Teach’s crew attacked all at once until their guns run out of bullets. But Whitebeard being Whitebeard, the emperor wasn’t dead yet. “You’re not one of them…”

“What the hell! You’re still alive!!?”

“… The men that Roger waits for are a very rare few… But not you, Teach you are not one of them. Those who carry the will of Roger and now have also come to carry the will of the late Ace. Even though the bloodline has been extinguished, their flame has yet to disappear. And in that way even from far away and long ago, it has continually been passed down time and time again!! And one day, hundreds of years, into the future, all of it will be written into history. Those who came to fight for this world!! Sengoku, all of you, the world government, it’s going to come a grand battle that engulfs the entire world is coming!! Not that I care… But whenever someone finds that treasure, the world will return to surprise!! Send someone to find it. The day will surely come ONE PIECE EXISTS!!!”

His scream resonated in the entire world, thanks to the denden who was filming the entire scene and retransmitting his last words to the world.

* * *

Her father was dead, Ann knew that. He died standing, weapon in his hand, like he always wanted. Tears were running along her cheeks.

She tried to remain calm, but her memories were coming back, it was just a question of time before Ann lost control. _Shanks!! Where the hell are you?_

She heard Marco yelling to the others to get on the boat. But she couldn’t move, frozen when she saw Teach hid her father’s body under a black cloth. _That bastard!!_

Then she lost control.

* * *

A very few people sensed Ann’s loss of control. Actually, Sengoku, Garp and Buggy were the only ones on the battlefield to feel it, and they sensed it only because they were there the last time that happened.

The others remarked that something was wrong, when the black cloth burnt. Ann was standing above Whitebeard, she landed in front of her father, her flames recovered his body, and with a movement of her hand, the corpse of her father was projected on the other side and caught by Jozu.

Apart from Teach and his crew, nobody could see Ann’s eyes so dilated that it was nearly impossible to distinguish the gold overflowed by her black pupil. In the other side of the split, some were calling her, begging her to come back, to just leave that they have already lost Whitebeard and Ace, that it was enough. But Ann didn’t seem to have heard them. Her eyes focused on Teach, her face expressionless didn’t show any of her intentions.

Teach didn’t wait for her to attack first. Like for Ace, at Banaro, he imprisoned her in a black ball. Seeing that Ann was a devil fruit user, she shouldn’t be able to escape. In front of his eyes, red flames appeared suddenly from the ball, dissipating the black smoke.

Ann was still standing like before, like nothing happened. With one flap of her wings, she was standing above the split. “Thanks to you, I can finally take revenge from him.” She said to Teach, her voice still, cold. “When you will see him in the Hereafter, tell him that D gives him her regards.”

“Me? Dying? Nobody can kill me!!” Blackbeard yelled at her.

Ann didn’t listen. “Flame commandment” The flames spread over the head of everybody in the plaza. Ann raised her arm above her head. “Flame emperor” The fire gathered in a massive ball. “Die.” Ann launched the flaming ball at Teach and his crew.

After a moment, the fire vanished. Teach’s crew had taken a lot of damage and had fainted. Teach ended getting up, looking particularly smug of himself, and covered with his darkness. “See, devil fruit user can do nothing against me!!”

“Who said I’m a fruit user?” Ann responded.

“What?”

That when Ann’s flames emerged from Teach darkness. After all, phoenix’s flames were as immortals as him. Every time the flames were extinguished by Teach’s power, they came back to burn him little by little. His scream resonated in the silence who had fallen on Marineford. Soon after the only thing that was there was Teach’s body burnt to death.

* * *

After a moment, Ann landed near her brothers, she turned her back to the marines and in the silence, she spoke “Everyone retreats now!!!”

That seemed to snap out of their mind and the pirates quickly retreated toward the ship. But not all the marines accepted their departure.

Akainu appeared behind her and was about to attack her, when his fist was stopped by a sword. Ann sighed of relief. “You took your time, Scarlet”

“Sorry Bosun, Kaido had been a pain.”

“Luffy?”

“Safe, in a submarine with Jimbe. Heavily wounded.”

“Thanks. I let you the rest.”

“Count on me”

* * *

Thanks to Shanks’ intervention, the pirates could retrieve the corpses of their comrades fallen in the battle. For both sides, the number of dead was astronomical.

They finally were leaving Marineford aboard of the Moby Dick, the paddle, one marine ship, and the allies ships that hadn’t been destroyed.

Shanks was on the Moby Dick beside Ann who had her eyes fixed on Ace and Whitebeard’s body, her flames still healing them. It was some minutes after their departure that Ann broke the silence.

“Shanks, are we safe now?” She asked softly.

“Yeah the marines can’t see us anymore.”

“Good” And Ann collapsed on the ground, she began to spit blood, her body trembling.

“Ann!!!” Marco yelled in horror, rushing beside her, trying to stand her up.

_I… Have to be near them. _It was the only thing that Ann could think about when Marco lifted her up. “Marco… near… them” She coughed, blood running from her mouth. “Put me beside them.”

When Marco sat her, she looked at him, posing her bloody hand on his cheek, and smiled to him. “Everything will be alright now” She closed her eyes, losing her consciousness.

* * *

Marco tried to wake up Ann, but it was impossible. Shanks had to intervene to make him rest a little, promising that Ben would stay beside his sister.

They had left Marineford one hour ago. Marco was exhausted but didn’t sleep. The doctors were busy trying to treat the most wounded. But Marco’s eyes were only focused on the three body in front of him. Ann’s fire had reduced from Ace and Whitebeard, one doctor had examined them and had spread the information that Ace’s and Whitebeard’s wounds were closing, and they were breathing. Everyone had been shocked, but their joy had quickly overwhelmed them.

Thirty minutes after, the fire disappeared. The doctors rushed to examine Ace and Whitebeard, verifying their vitals. The two men were transferred in the great hall, soon after.

That was then that Shanks shouted to Ben, while clutching his chest “Ben!!! Ann!!!”

Everyone turned to look at Ann. Her legs were beginning to disappear in fire.

Ben verified her pulse and began to do a cardiac massage. “Come on, Ann!!”

The price to pay:_ A life for a life._


	17. Chapter 17

Marco had taken the Moby Dick to one of their islands on Calm Belt. The inhabitants had been surprised; they had read the news from Marineford. Marco had been prompted to reassure them on Ace’s and Whitebeard’s states. He had explained that they were able to heal them, the mayor, of course, had been skeptical, so Marco let him go to the great hall, to see by himself.

When the man had returned, he had asked how they could have been healed so fast. Marco had replied that even him don’t know.

Three days since Marineford, Marco entered the galley; members of the first divisions greeted him before returning to their patients. Most would certainly be leaving soon, seeing that they had nearly totally recovered.

Marco continued to walk towards the end of the hall, and he opened the curtains.

Ace, Whitebeard and Ann were there, lying on beds. The doctors had affirmed to Marco that Ace and Whitebeard were showing sign of waking up, after their estimations, both of them should be awake in two days max.

The problem was Ann. Marco sat beside her and took her hand in his. Slowly he brushed her hair. He closed his eyes and the memories began to flow in his mind.

_Everyone was silent in the deck. Marco was standing, frozen in place, and was looking at Ben trying to reanimate Ann. He watched the doctor running to Ann with a syringe of adrenaline. He regained his senses, when he saw the fire erasing Ann’s body. Marco tried to go to his sister, but Thatch caught him and prevented him to go near. After an eternity, for him, the doctor and Ben got up. The fire had disappeared, and Ann’s legs had reappeared. Some men placed her on a stretcher and moved her to the galley. The doctor putting a respiratory system on her._

_Only when Ann was out of his sight, Marco remarked that Thatch was speaking to him. “She’ll be okay, Marco. She is strong.” Thatch was speaking softly, he took a look to Ace and Whitebeard being conduct in the galley too. “They are strong”_

_Marco didn’t remark the tears dropping from his cheeks._

Marco shook his head, now wasn’t the time for crying again. Ace, Whitebeard and Ann were doing better: Ace and his father were going to wake up soon. Ann too.

* * *

Izo found Marco in the same position but this time he was stroking Ace’s hair, a small smile on his lips.

“Marco, you should go to sleep” Izo called him.

Marco jumped a little at his voice “Izo?” He asked, voice heavy with slept, his eyes weren’t focusing.

“Okay, that’s it Marco. You can’t continue to do this to you, you hadn’t slept since Marineford, Marco. Staying here won’t change anything.” Izo said firmly, while forcing Marco up, and taking him to his bedroom.

Marco was too tired to protest, and he let Izo leading him to his bed. Izo didn’t have to put too much effort to make him lie down, once they were in Marco’s bedroom this later just passed out on his bed.

* * *

Marco slept for two days, only getting out of his room to eat. During his absence Izo and Jozu were taking his first mate's responsibilities. Everyone on the ship were happy to see him finally getting rest.

It was the evening of the fifth days since Marineford, when a doctor entered the commander's room in hurry. "Ace is awake" He just said, and all Hell broke.

Izo was one of the first ones to arrive in the galley. Ace seated with doctors around, testing him. Ace looked up to the commanders and smiled.

"Hey guys" Nobody talked, all were staring at Ace. “Guys, are you okay?”

They didn't have the time to answer him, that Marco entered in hurry. He was disheveled, didn’t have a shirt on and his hair were sticking out. He passed the others and launched himself in Ace’s arms.

Everyone looked at each other and decided to flee in a common agreement, letting both of them alone, the doctor even drawn the curtains around the bed for privacy.

Ace hadn’t expected Marco hugging him, he has his head in his shoulder and looked like he wasn’t ready to let him go.

“Don’t do this ever again” Marco finally said, squeezing Ace against him.

After a moment, Marco separated himself from Ace. Marco had red eyes. And Ace wiped one tear that was running on his cheek, with his thumb. Marco put his hand above Ace’s one and relaxed against his palm.

“I never think I would have seen you crying” Ace couldn’t help to remark.

“I nearly lost you.” Marco touched Ace’s torso where a scar was now there.

They stayed still for a moment, no one wanted to break the moment.

“Marco… What happ…” Ace’s question was cut by Marco posing his lips on his.

Ace didn’t protest and let himself enjoying the kiss. Marco nipped his bottom lip, making Ace groaning. Ace had had a few kisses in his life, but never it had been like that, Marco was devouring his mouth with a hunger that Ace hadn’t thought that Marco could express. They gasped for air when they separated, Marco looked and Ace’s flushed face and swollen lips under him. When did they lay in the bed? He didn’t know. He smiled at Ace and began to kiss him his neck slowly. Ace gasped and moaned when Marco bit down at his collarbone.

Someone cleared his throat behind the curtains “I would like you to remember that you’re in an infirmary, and I speak in the name of all the patients present when I said that, even if we are happy for you, because believe me it was time, we don’t want to hear both of you having sex”.

Marco groaned from frustration and raising his head a little, he watched Ace’s beat red face. He smiled and kissed him again.

Ace began to speak, his voice thick with lust. “Marco, we should…”

“Later” Marco cut him, posing his head on Ace’s shoulder and his hand on his heart. “After a nap” And Marco fell asleep, finally reassured after weeks of worry.

Ace cuddled more against Marco and following his example fell asleep.

* * *

Ace opened slowly his eyes, still asleep basked in Marco’s heat. He smiled when Marco snuggled more against him with content sigh.

A chuckle beside him, made him perked. He looked to the bed at his right. Whitebeard was smiling.

“Looks like you finally figured out”

“We still have to talk” Ace said, while passing his hand in Marco’s back. Marco sighed contently “but it’s in a good way”

"Seems like it"

* * *

The doctors were doing tests on Whitebeard, so Marco went to give the news that Whitebeard and Ace had woken up. Their allies reported in the same time. They had been charged to protect the islands who were the more at risk in Whitebeard territory. They all reported attacks but not from serious crew, they barely had damages. Marco would still ask Whitebeard to send men as backup; soon stronger pirates would without doubts be interested in their territories.

Marco also received a call from Vista who was supervising the funerals of those who lost their lives in the war. The burying was almost finished but paying their respects will have to wait for the situation to stabilize.

Marco sighed when he took again the denden to make the last call. Unhappy to have to make it.

* * *

The galley had returned to his original aspect, the last injured had been taken back in the infirmary. Tables and bench were put back in place in no time and since it was lunchtime, the cooks served it.

They surpassed themselves to celebrate Ace’s and Whitebeard’s waking up, a sea king had been prepared in different plats. It was unfortunate for them; they had been prohibited to eat nothing apart soup. The doctors feared that their stomach couldn’t hold anything more.

The cooks were a bit saddened, that the two of them couldn’t eat their plates, but nobody would have dared say anything to Bay and certainly not when Marco had taken her side; so, Thatch decided to make for them the most nourishing and rich soup. And seeing how Ace and their captain were practicably inhaling it, the soup was a success.

Ace was waking up from one of his narcolepsy crises, when Izo sat beside him. Thatch came out to depose a plate of sushi in front of him, kissed him and returned to the kitchen. Ace stared dumbfounded for a long time, before he could manage to speak.

“What the hell? When this happened?”

“What are you talking about?” Izo smiled sweetly, eating his sushi.

“You two! Since when are you together?!”

“Hmm… Maybe two weeks after you left”

“And no one told me?!” Ace was astonished “You could have ….”

Marco let himself fall on his seat and groaned in Ace’s shoulder. Izo raised an eyebrow at them and Ace blushed under his gaze.

“I take it that the calls went well”

Marco groaned again and raised his head to look at Izo. “They went well even if we will have to send men as backup. It’s just…” Marco sighed “Ray is coming”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he said that Ann had let him some things for us,” Marco sighed again, before continuing. “One of Dragon’s men will take him here.”

Nobody answered, well how could they respond to that anyway. After a moment, Izo spoke.

“Well, I have some news too. Jimbe called.”

“He is okay?”

“Mostly, he is heading our way.”

“Luffy is with him? He is alright?” Ace perked

Izo did a contrite face. “From what Jimbe said, he is in critical condition. The shock he received back then …”

Ace couldn't hear anything more; his vision went blank. In his chest, his heart tightening, his breath become labored.

Marco remarked Ace getting tense beside him. He turned toward him to see that Ace's face had gone paler. Without thinking Marco took Ace in his arms while Izo was still talking.

He began to hum his lullaby to help Ace calm down. After a while, Ace's respiration come back to normal, the whistling in his ear disappeared and his eyes could focus again in his surroundings.

Even if Ace come back to his senses, Marco kept him pressed against him. Izo wanted to make a remark but seeing Ace's reaction, it wasn't the moment.

Ace snuggled against Marco a little more and whispered, "I like this song."

* * *

The day passed quickly, Marco sent men in reinforcement of their allies and explained the situation with Ray at Whitebeard. They also decided to wait for Jimbe and Luffy to arrive before going on another island, Ray would rejoin them there.

Marco rejoined his bedroom, late in the night; the discussion with Whitebeard in regard to what to do next had dragged along. When he opened his door, he saw that someone was waiting for him. Ace was seated on his desk chair, rocking the chair slowly, turned toward him.

"You said we will talk."

Marco nodded.

"So, talk"

* * *

They talked until dawn, clearing off a lot of misunderstanding who had taken place during this two last years. Like the time Marco invited Ace for a drink, after he become commander and Ace thought it was just a welcoming gesture. Or Marco thinking that Ace coming late in his room was only because he needed help with some of his commander works.

At the end they laughed at their foolishness and kissed enough to make up for lost time.

* * *

Ace woke up with the sound of Marco singing softly, softly enough that he took some time for him to heard him distinctly. He didn’t move of his spot in fear that Marco would stop.

“I know you’re awake”

Ace smiled “Didn’t want to interrupt you”

Marco chuckled and yawned, he sighed contently tightening his arms around Ace.

When Marco's respiration indicated, he had fallen back asleep. Ace hugged him tighter “What’s going on with you and sleep, hmm?”

* * *

Two days later, Marco found Ace asleep in the infirmary. He was sat on a chair beside the bed were Luffy had been transported, his head posed on his arms still holding his brother’s hand. Marco took a blanket and covered Ace with it.

Imitating Ace, Marco took the seat beside Ann and began to watch too.

Later in the evening, they sailed for another island, this one in East Blue, it was distant enough that marines didn’t go all the way to there.

Ace hadn’t left Luffy’s side since his arrival. So, it was normal that Izo found him there.

“I brought you tea, honey”

“Ah, thanks Izo” Ace said, taking the mug of tea.

“You know he will be okay, right? That guy said your brother will wake up soon”

Trafalgar Law had refused to let Luffy in the hands of Whitebeard’s doctors saying “Strawhat-ya is my patient, until he wakes up, I’m not letting him out of my sight” Whitebeard hadn’t put a fight and let this guy and his crew on board.

“I know, Izo. But I’m not letting him alone”

“Okay but don’t forgot to rest a little, we don’t need Marco worrying about you too”

“Marco worries?”

“He tries to keep his cool, but when it’s about you, he is always a mess”

“Really?!” Ace perked at Izo’s remark. He took a peach that Izo was holding out.

Izo rolled his eyes “Seriously, you never saw how he acted every time you were hurt in mission” At Ace’s blank look, Izo added “Come on, he overprotects you, make sure that you are resting enough, he even does your reports or let you return it late. The last time Thatch did that, Marco kicked and yelled at him! And stop looking at him like that, you do the same with him.” Izo remarked, Ace blushed at that. Izo came closer to Ace and pulled at his cheeks “I’m happy for you two, Ace” Izo added while leaving the room “Talk to your brother, it will help.”

* * *

They were midway to the island when Luffy woke up. Marco and Thatch were drinking and talking on the deck when they were interrupted by a scream. They looked at each other, before sprinting down the hallway to the infirmary.

When they arrived, the screaming had been transformed in tears. Ace was hugging Luffy while the latter was sobbing in the crook of Ace’s shoulder.

“Acccccceeeeee!!!!!!”

“I’m here Luffy, I’m here” Normally Ace would have treated Luffy of stupid, reassured him that he wouldn’t die easily, but after everything Luffy needed comfort.

This going on for several minutes, until Luffy calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Ace put back his brother on the bed and patted his hair slowly. Thatch had left discreetly, Marco stayed and went near Ace posing his hand on his shoulder. “He is okay” Marco reassured him, putting a blanket on Ace and kissing his forehead. “You can rest now”

Ace smiled sweetly to him, his eyes heavy with sleep. He didn’t need more than thirty seconds before he fell asleep, his hand still having Luffy’s in it.

* * *

“Yes, commander. The examination of the brother of commander Ace went well” The member of the first division, a doctor, reported.

“Great, who is in charge?”

“Trafalgar Law. He refused to let us handle Luffy’s treatment”

“Predictable.” Marco rummaged through the papers spread on his desk. “And Ann?”

“She stopped having heart attacks and seizure. We think it’s a sign that she would wake up soon, her vitals are stables too, now”

Marco sighed, Ann’s physical state had ameliorated a bit but not enough for her to wake up. Her body had deteriorated, her muscles weren’t there anymore. She looked dead. “Okay, I will ….”

“Marco!!” Ace called from the hallway. Marco exchanged a look with the doctor who smiled before leaving. “Marco” Ace said, appearing in the door frame, out of breath. For Marco, the blush in Ace’s cheeks was adorable. “Marco, stop checking me out. Come on, time to eat!!”

Ace’s took Marco ‘s hand and leaded him to the galley. Marco followed him smiling at Ace’s enthusiasm.

* * *

After lunch, Marco went to the infirmary, while Ace was welcoming back Vista and the men who had gone burying the dead. Marco had laugh quietly when he had seen Luffy following Ace like a duckling with his mother. That image was still making Marco smiling when he sat beside Ann.

Ann had changed, her muscles had melted, she had lost a lot of weight, she looked dead.

For Marco, it was clear that once she woke up, she would be extremely weak. He would have preferred that Ann would have been awake for tomorrow. Ray had called earlier saying that he had already arrived and was waiting for them.

Yeah, Marco wasn’t looking forward to arriving at the island.

* * *

Three weeks after Marineford, they arrived at the little island. They arrived mid-morning, Ace wasn’t up yet; So Izo was sent to wake him up. When he arrived, he saw that Ace wasn’t alone: Luffy had joined him during the night. Good things that Marco hadn’t slept with Ace, or the kid would have been surprised. Ace was spread on the bed, while Luffy was across him.

Izo shook his head. “You should wake up before the breakfast disappear”

“Breakfast?” Two sleepy voice asked.

“We arrive in two hours; breakfast will stop in ten minutes” That woke them up, and soon they were out of the room.

Izo smiled behind them. He would certainly not inform them that Thatch had kept them two full plates.

* * *

The island was approaching, most of the men were excited to arrive. The island was small, but a change of scenery could only be great for the moral, and the abundant forest was exactly what they needed to finish the ship repairs.

Marco organized the groups of men, some were going to search for food, others had to cut trees for the repairs, and the other were free to explore the island. After that, Marco went to sail the Moby Dick at the pontoon. The town had been abandoned, most of the houses were destroyed. Marco wasn’t that surprised; the island had been part of a kingdom not affiliated with the world government. With the news of Whitebeard death, the inhabitants weren’t safe anymore, it was only logical that they left.

When the board serving to disembark was posed, Ray come running, passing without saying hello to his uncles and gramps and went straight to the infirmary. Marco was waiting for him.

The teen was looking distressed, so Marco stayed with him, filling him with everything Ann had gone through, and finished by reassuring him that she would wake up. Some of the tension on Ray’s shoulders seemed to relieve a little.

Marco told Ray that he had to go supervising the last details of their arrival and that he would return just after.

When he arrived at the deck, it was to see Ace screaming at, who Marco supposed, one of the revolutionaries that accompanied Ray.

“TEN FUCKING YEARS!!!!” Ace had grasp by the collar the blond man with a top hat and was screaming at his face. “TEN YEARS! SABO! TEN FUCKING YEARS!”

This continued for sometimes before Ace and Luffy, who had been crying behind him, hugged the man tightly and cried together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: events in this chapter will relate scientific experiences with foetus humans, mistreatment of children, war and a murder
> 
> Sentences in italic are Ann's memories

When Marco finally left the infirmary, the night was falling, the last ray of the sun was putting on fire the sky.

Ray had told him that he wanted to stay alone, so Marco had let him by Ann’s side. Marco saw Ace, Luffy and Sabo catching up, he wasn’t going to spoil Ace’s fun and interrupting him when he is with his brothers. Marco went to sit against the railing. He was looking at the starry sky, when Ace joined him with a tankard of booze. 

“You didn’t have to bring me a tankard you know” Marco took the drink offered. “You could have stayed with your brothers”

Ace sighed and sat down. “I babysat Luffy enough when we thought Sabo was dead, it’s his turn now” He put his head on Marco’s shoulder. “And well … Sabo showed me the newspaper … the one with the picture of me with…” Ace touched his chest. “… Anyway, I don’t know who was stupid enough to take a picture at a such moment, but thanks to him Sabo recovered his memory. So…”

“I would have preferred that you didn’t see it”

“Seriously, me too … it’s really disturbing to see yourself with a hole in your chest”

“Ace” Marco groaned.

Ace smiled to him and snuggle more against him. They stayed in silence, finishing their drinks, before Ace remarked that Marco was playing with something in his hands.

“Marco, what that?”

“Ann’s dial, Ray gave it to me. He also gives me small chest, but it’s locked. I will ask Fossa tomorrow to open it.”

“Why he gave you that?”

“He said that, it was what Ann wanted to give us. Just in case.” Marco fumbled with the dial.

“You aren’t going to listen to it?”

“I don’t know if I want to know. Part of me do but not the other part. I have the impression that I’m invading her intimacy”

Ace sat with him, before responding “Don’t you think, she just wants to tell you something important but is unable to tell you in face to face” He paused “You know what, I’m gonna play it” And he took the dial, pushing the apex before Marco could stop him.

A scream of joy resounded, making Ace drop the dial, who rolled in the middle of the deck. A light came off from the dial, an image began to appear.

“Marco? What kind of dial it’s this?” Marco didn’t respond to him “Marco?”

Marco didn’t hear Ace, too focused on what had appeared in front of him.

_A man was in front of what looked like a big tube filled with liquid. He was looking in awe at what was in the tube that took the longueur from the ground to the ceiling._

_“You did it doctor! You did it!”_

_“Yes, I did. After so many attempts, we did it.” He put his head against the tube. “Miss, could you note what I’m gonna told you down. The subject D attempt nineteen is successful” He looked back at his assistant “hybrid from the combination of the genetics of mermaid, minks, giant, human…” He swallowed “… and the addition of the phoenix egg. The subject coded D, will be called from now Ann._

_The man moved away from the tube, _and Marco could see what was floating in it: a baby.

The image disappeared and another came back.

_A seven years old Ann was running, accompanied by four adolescents. Blood was running of their faces, legs and arms too. _

_“They are, still, after us?” One panted. After they stopped running._

_Another looked behind them “No, the attack on the complex must have occupied them”_

_“So, we are free?”_

_“We are”_

_“Ann did you heard that? We are free! Free!”_

_They all took everyone in their arms, laughing, smiling, crying too._

The deck went black and enlightened again.

_Ann was handcuffed to a wall; she was laying on the ground. She was maybe twelve years old, and her head had been shaved. _

_“Hey monster! Time to wake up!”_

_A bucket of water was thrown at her head. She didn’t even flinch, just began to stand up. Someone caught her and began to drag her out of the cell. They removed the handcuffs and pushed her through a gate. She hadn’t even made two steps that someone punch her, Ann collapsed on the ground. After a shower of blows that flew on her, each time she was punched in the ground, each time her flames healed her. She didn’t defend herself, she didn’t attack, she just let herself be killed._

_After a while the punches stopped, a voice announcing that seeing that the slave wasn’t fighting back, another would be introduced in the arena. Ann’s eyes widened; her lifeless eyes were shining from rage._

_Flames went off. Ann had gotten up and was finally punching the man who had been at her seconds before. Her rage was guiding her, she threw punches, she received some. But she never went down again. The man was knocked down and didn’t stand back._

The image showed another scene in front of Marco’s and anyone’s else eyes.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADMIRAL”_

_“Congratulations Ann!!”_

_Ann was taken in the arms of everyone present. Drinks were passed to her. The feast looked a lot like one of the Whitebeard’s pirate could throw. Ann had the biggest smile on her face, she hugged people, drank, sang with them. Clearly, Ann was happy, like she had found her place in this world._

_She looked around at one point. “Hey Trafalgar, where is Gold?”_

_A man turned toward her, he smiled while responding “He went outside, why captain? Oh yeah, I forgot, admiral.”_

_“Knock this smile off your face, before I punch you, asshole”_

_“As you wish admiral” The man saluted her in a clear teasing._

_“I should have let you die in this mine” She was still smiling._

_“What did you do again, Trafalgar?”_

_“Ah, speak of the devil”_

_It was war. Screams resounded in the place. Fire was everywhere, burning buildings, corpses, hopes. Ann was there, covered of blood, her weapons in her hands, slashing men by the dozen, in the same time she was yelling orders at others. _

_An intense light eclipsed everything._

_Ann was standing, one of her hand was pressing at her side. Under her skin, dark lines were spreading slowly: one of her arms, and her neck was already reached. She looked up and smiled sadly._

_“Guys get out of this Hell. I’m staying back.”_

_“Ann! We won’t let you here!”_

_“Gold, it’s an order! Take them out before a new wave come!”_

_“No! I’m not letting you here”_

_Ann looked behind her, she turned back quickly._

_“Gold! It’s not a fucking request from your wife, it’s an order from your superior!”_

Marco saw the man who was certainly Gold came nearer and take Ann’s face in his hands.

_“No, I’m not letting you” He pleaded._

_Ann didn’t respond, only looked at him then behind her again. “I’m sorry” She whispered. Ann pushed him away. “Jaguar! Take him!”_

_A giant hand appeared and grabbed the man, he tried to get away, crashing, yelling after Ann._

_Ann had turned to face what was coming in her back; behind her, fire spread separating her from the man and the giant._

Marco was crushing Ace’s hand and his eyes widened when he saw Ann being caught by the throat. Blood was pouring off her arms, legs and head. The black lines had spread all over her body.

_“My, my, my. What a pretty birdy I caught” The man who was currently suffocating her said._

_“Mar… Mar..Shall”_

_“Oh, you recognized me. I’m honored sister, you didn’t forget about me even after you become a hot shut army. Just look at you, how many of your bones had broken yet? It seems like the government army did a good job on you, right. I saw what you did earlier, of course these stupid dogs didn’t understand, but I saw you withdraw Pluto’s blast. These black lines are the proof. You feel it, right, the true power of Pluto, the weapon able to annihilate everything. Even you, a phoenix, couldn’t purge his poison. So, please told me, how is it to feel yourself die?” _

_Ann didn’t respond. She cried when the man grasped her arm._

_“You are finally going to die. Do you know how many times I dreamed of this instant? And it’s happening.” The man looked around them, at the corpses covered the ground, a smile appeared on his lips. “Oh, don’t worry, little birdy, you’ll not be alone in the death, I will find your little comrades, soon the D family will be dead. The last vestige of this island will be not anymore.”_

_Ann’s hand caught his forearm that she crushed. “You won’t…. touch my family. I … promise … to make… you pay for… what you did… to us”_

_“Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, still able to fight? But it’s over, sister” _

_Ann screamed when a sword ran through her chest. She fell on the ground, the blade sticking out of her. The man put his hand on the pommel and twisted the blade in her. He retired the sword brutally, letting Ann bleeding to death._

_“General, Pluto is ready again”_

_“Good. Times to blow of this joke of island”_

The fading eyes of Ann seemed to look through Marco.

“Marco?” Ace called. When Marco didn’t respond, Ace took his head to turn it toward him. Tears were falling from his eyes.

“She didn’t tell me. Ace she never told me.” Marco whispered.

Ace wiped the tears with his thumb. “Marco, how could she have? It’s not something easy to say.”

Marco put his head in Ace’s neck, he need time to process what he had seen. He didn’t want to see anything more, but he could hear another sequence beginning.

_“What’s your name kid?”_

Ace whispered, shocked, in his ear “Pops don’t have a mustache… Ann is so young”

“She is nine” Marco answered.

_“Ann D.”_

_“Don’t have a last name?”_

_“Not anymore” The little girl whispered sadly._

_“Are you sure?” Whitebeard voice was concerned. “They don’t seem too inclined to let strangers stay.”_

_“I’m sure, he is inside I saw them”_

_“You are not going inside alone. You hear me?” The voice had changed to a stern tone._

_“It will be faster; you can’t even pass the doors with your height.” Ann retorted back_

_“I’m not gonna win, right?”_

_“Who the hell is that?!!!” _Marco felt his hair stood on his neck; he remembered it even if he hadn’t heard it in the past thirty-three years. He turned to see what he already knew was showing.

_Ann was standing in front of a door, she was wearing a long T-shirt which she used for a dress, it was stained by blood. She opened it and entered the room in hurry._

_She advanced in the room, toward the cage that was in the room. The young boy inside it looked at her, he said with a voice a barely audible “Who?”_

Ace took note of the coiffure, and the eyes of the boy “Marco, is that you?”

Marco didn’t respond.

_“Do you want to get out?” Ann asked. _

_A man appeared behind her, ready to stab her. She just dodged the stab and punch him, sent him crashing on the wall then she turned back to the younger Marco. His eyes were wide open, looking at the man unconscious. _

_“Do you want to be free?” Ann repeated_

_Younger Marco looked up at her “Yes! Please!”_

_“Great, stay back” Ann kicked the door just under the lock, opening the door. Marco wasn’t chained to the wall or the ground, but his hands were. Ann helped him to stand on his feet. “Can you run?” Marco tried to take one step but fell in Ann’s arms. “Okay, so no” She turned and carried Marco on her back. “Don’t let go of me”_

“Marco …” Ace hesitated when he saw Marco’s face but choose to not continue; he took his hand in his, trying to give him support. But the dial hadn’t finished to show what it wanted.

_In this one, Ann looked nineteen years old. She was wearing a large t-shirt, and a short, her hair was cut short, one side more than the other. _

Ace’s eyes focused on the man she was speaking to. He recognized him from the photos he had seen before. The man that he had hated the most: Gol D Roger.

_“Want to be part of my crew?” Roger smiled._

_Ann laughed “You didn’t even know my name?”_

_“So, what’s your name?”_

_“Newgate D Ann”_

_“Roger!” Whitebeard’s voice rang out in the place._

_“Edward” Roger said calmly, leaned against the railing._

_“Seriously, you’re not even gonna take off your sword?” Whitebeard was looking rather discountenanced from the lack of spirit from his counterpart._

_“Sorry, I promised that we won’t attack you.”_

_“To whom?” Whitebeard asked._

_“Her.” Roger pointed to one of the beams above him._

_When Whitebeard looked at it someone, hided in a cape, dropped from above. This person. Before he could react, the person with a hood was leaning at his face. The force of the punch that Whitebeard took, made him stumble. The only thing that preventing him from collapsing on the deck was the railing that he caught._

Well now Ace know that the person with the hood was Ann.

_She landed beside him and then was shot by everyone with a gun. She smiled to Whitebeard, retired her hood and turned to the others. Ann spotted Marco in the crowd “Hey Blue, it’s been a while.”_

_“Those voices … they must be telling the truth. Someone will be born that is going to surpass even us. We. We were too early.” Roger was talking to his crew._

_“One Piece…” Rayleigh said absently “Who do you think will find it?”_

_“Why, my son obviously!!” Roger responded proudly with making a stupid face._

Ace put his head on his hands, even in the death this man could embarrass him. It was really that, that was called the pirate king? Marco smiled and said in his ear “Good thing that you take after your mother, don’t you think?” Ace smiled and leaned more against his side.

_You didn’t even have one, yet” Ann was exclaiming._

_Ann was sat on a chair beside a door, when Garp entered._

_“What are you doing here, pirate?”_

_“The same as you, marine.” Ann responded to Garp._

_“It had begun?”_

_Ann looked at the door, when a woman screaming was heard._

_“Yes” Ann answered._

_Garp and Ann stayed in silence, while the cry continued._

_“I’m not here to kill the kid, just for you to know.”_

_“I know. You’re not the type.”_

_Again, they stayed silence until a different cry was heard. The doors opened and a doctor appeared, he looked at them and said “It’s a boy”_

“Oh fuck” Ace exclaimed. He saw his mother on a bed with his babyself crying.

_Rouge was talking to Garp and Ann “If it’s a girl… then ‘Anne’ and if it’s a boy… ‘Ace’. That’s the name he chose … for this child. Gol D Ace … The name of our child.” Rouge smiled to the baby and kissed his forehead. “Sorry Ace … I’m not gonna be … there with you. I want you to … know your mother and father love you. We love you so much” Rouge voice had diminished little by little while she was speaking. _

Ace closed his eyes; Marco took him in his arms and hugged him strongly. Ace didn’t need to say anything before Sabo came and stopped the dial. Luffy and Sabo went behind Ace and began to hug him too.

They stayed like that for a long while. After a moment Luffy had drowsed off and Sabo took him to bed. Ace and Marco stayed a little while on the deck before to go to sleep too.

Marco wanted to rest in the infirmary near Ann. And since Ace didn’t want to be or to let Marco alone, they decided to pass the night in the infirmary. They go to Marco’s bedroom, so he could take a little dial, before they went to the infirmary.

They put a bed near Ann’s one, Ray was in a bed in the other side, he had one of her hands in his. Ace and Marco finally laid back.

Ace, Marco or even Ray were unable to fall asleep, the two first because everything they had seen and that they needed to process, the last one because of his inability to relax enough to fall asleep. They stayed still for a moment, then Marco extended his arm to take the dial and a sang began.

Ace heard Ray sigh, it looked like he was finally able to relax. Marco took Ace in his arms and put his head in the crook of his shoulder, Marco took a big inspiration and fall asleep with Ace.


	19. Chapter 19

It was hot. Really hot. It shouldn’t be this hot; Marco’s fruit regulated his body heat. He slowly woke up; the room was illuminated even with the curtains closed. Marco blinked a few times before he registered the weight on his chest.

Marco smiled when he saw Ace still asleep, snoring softly. He began to slowly stroke Ace’s hair trying not to wake him up but enjoying the sound of contentment that it was driving from Ace.

A soft noise on his left made him turn his head.

Ann was awake. She was stroking Ray’s hair too.

“Ann …” Marco whispered. He wanted to go next to her, but he didn’t want to move Ace.

“Hey, Blue…” Ann’s voice was too quiet.

* * *

It was Trafalgar Law’s turn to examine Ann. The other doctors had already done it, but he had insisted. He looked at her eyes, after he asked her to take off her lenses, turn out Ann’s eyes had some similitude with minks’. He took her vitals and samples of blood. Ann let him do it only with a shrug. After he took her blood, she put her hand on his cheek, and he turned his head to face her.

“You have the same eyes as him.”

Trafalgar didn’t know to respond, so, he finished labeling the samples.

“The sea. I want to see the sea” Ann whispered

“You can’t” Trafalgar said, “your legs are too weak for you to walk”.

“The sea” Ann repeated.

Marco who was standing beside her, sighed, put the blanket away. “I’m gonna carry you, don’t let me go, okay?”

Ann nodded. Marco took her arms and put them around his neck, then he took her in his arms. She was too light for his taste. He hadn’t seen the extent of her muscular lost, so Marco wasn’t prepared to see her legs in a stick form.

Ace smiled to them and told him he was gonna put Ray in a bed and then will spend time with his brothers. Marco nodded, happy to have a little time alone with Ann.

Marco walked consciously not wanting to fall with Ann in his arms. Slowly, they made their way to the deck.

It was still early so not a lot of persons were out yet. Marco got closer of the rail. When Ann looked to the sea, she relaxed. Her eyes were filled with fondness. Ann leaned more against Marco and took profound inhalation. They stayed silent for a moment before Ann broke it.

“In the facility, the sea was the only thing that could be seen when we looked outside.” Ann felt Marco got tense, she continued “You see it right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Sorry, I wanted to tell you but how could I have?”

Marco hesitated before stating “We need to talk about it.”

“After a nap.” Ann said, leaning against Marco. Her eyes already closing.

* * *

The doctors had been a pain in the ass, when Ann had wanted to eat something other than soup.

It was now after lunch, they stayed in the hall, because Ann didn’t want to return to the infirmary. Ann asked Ray to bring the chest that he had given to Marco.

It was time for a talk.

It wasn’t just Ann and Marco. Ace, Whitebeard, and some others interested stayed to hear the story.

Marco took a profound inspiration and decided to begin the conversation.

“Okay, so for beginning. Can you explain your birth, yoi?”

Ann smiled. “Okay, so let’s begin. I’m born eight hundred years ago at Raftel. I was an experiment. My … Creator, was an expert in crossbreeding. I was his masterpiece like he liked to call me. A body made through crossbreeding multiple species. Eighteen failures, eighteen non-viable foetus.”

“Eighteen?” Marco repeated.

“Eighteen.” Ann confirmed “I was the nineteenth one. I only survived because …”

“Your phoenix?”

“Yeah, he put his hand on a phoenix egg. And here I am.”

Izo didn’t want the silence to drag out after this last sentence. So, he asked “Okay, talking about something else. We saw you at a feast talking to a guy named Trafalgar, and there another called Gold. So, explain that, please?”

“After I escaped from the laboratory with my brothers, I had been abducted by slave seller and had the luck to be delivered. At sixteen, I had joined the army. Seventeen and I was made captain. I choose Gold to be my vice-captain, my division … was … We were crazy, guys.”

“But what about the names. Ann, they are the names of families having the D, do you know why?”

“Yeah, I know” Ann took the chest that Ray and holding it for Jozu “Can you open it, please.”

“Sure.” One movement from Jozu and the lock was broken. Ann took a notebook and gave it to Izo, who passed to the others.

“Wait, that …”

“Yes, that the registry of my division”

“Ann” Marco began “That the names of all the family with the D.”

“I know. For you to understand, I have to explain our history. My division was constituted from criminals, people who lost everything, or who never had it. When they entered under my command, I gave them nicknames. That permitted for some of them to forget their past life, to be born again. We were always sent in the sea for different reasons, but then our orders changed, they wanted us to stay stationed on land. Then war began…” Marco stiffed “For short, we were ordered to stay back and to hold back the enemies until everyone was finished to evacuate. What was implied, was that we have to stay until our death.” Ann sighed and closed her eyes at the memories, then she continued “In secret, I disobeyed at my superior. Our ship was never used after our return to Raftel. So, I put it in security. I took it to a secluded area of the beach, when I came back, I told Gold, Jaguar, Toki, and the others.” She silenced Izo who was about to talk. “When in the battle, we received the signal of the evacuation’s end. So, I gave them the order to go to the ship and to leave.” Ann smiled “They didn’t want, but I persuaded them to go. Only Gold refused, he wanted to stay with me, but …” Ann’s voice cracked, and tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

“We saw it. You don’t have to explain more.”

Ann nodded “What I know after, it was what Toki told me.”

And Ann explained everything: the decision of her division survivors to change their names and to take the initial D to pay homage to her; The fact that they all decided to separate through the five seas; That Toki had chosen to use her devil fruit power; And of course, she talked about her link with the Marshall family. Ann’s face had moved to a mask of anger when Marco asked why this man had called her sister.

Through her clenched teeth, Ann explained the man who had created her had been known after he artificially created a chimera: a human with two different DNA, to simplify, two humans in one body.

She would have continued but, the doctors had interrupted and had leaded her back to the infirmary for her to rest.

Actually, it was good that the doctors had interrupted. Everyone needed time to take everything whom had been said in.

* * *

Two days later, Ann was already capable to walk alone to the deck. The doctors had been surprised to see how fast she got back her muscles, her weight, and in general her health. Her phoenix powers were amazing.

Marco had gone to the infirmary this morning, he only found the ship’s doctor, Bay, and Trafalgar Law discussing some medicals stuffs. They had told him that Ann and Ray went out for a walk.

Marco decided to go to the deck, in passing he saw Ace, with Luffy and Sabo certainly planning something with the look on their faces. From a distance Ace waved him, a shy smile on his lips. Sabo had turned over to look at what Ace was looking. Marco didn’t know what he said next but, Ace turned red while his brothers were laughing at him.

Marco took note to make Ace blush like that again; He was too adorable.

* * *

Ray nearly crashed into Marco, when this one was approaching of deck, Ray excused himself and then walked back to where he was heading. Marco smiled at that; Ray had been more energetic since Ann had woken up; it was good.

Ann was leaned against the rail when Marco arrived.

“I saw Ray, it seems like he was in hurry”

Ann chuckled “Yeah, I told him to go have fun.”

“That’s good. He hadn’t left your side since he got here” Marco remarked to her.

“I know. So, what’s now?” Ann was referring to their situation; they couldn’t possibly stay in the island forever.

Marco sighed heavily “We need to leave soon. More and more pirates are showing up in our territories; I don’t want the others to be submerged with attacks, yoi.”

“Without taking that we need to make sure everyone knows about Ace and Pops into account.”

“Aaaah, I had forgotten about that, yoi” Marco exclaimed. “Fuck, I have how to do that. And Luffy! We didn’t know what he will do now! Fuck, I hoped problems were behind us” When Ann didn’t respond, Marco turned toward her. “Ann, you okay?”

Ann was fixing the sea, so Marco followed her gaze. A boat was approaching, their Jolly Rogers was familiar to both Ann and Marco. “Marco, it’s that ….”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what they are doing here” Marco descended from the rail where he was sitting. “I’m gonna tell Pops, that the Kuja pirates are coming this way”

* * *

The arrivals of the Kuja pirates attracted a lot of attentions from the Whitebeard pirates. And tension too, since they didn’t know why the other ship was there. It was Luffy that calmed everyone when he exclaimed that Hancock was a friend and that she helped him. This exclamation confused more the pirates, since the Kuja were well known to hate men, but Whitebeard laughed at Luffy’s ability to make friend with everyone.

Ace and Sabo eyed their brother while sighing, because he didn’t even know why what he had said was odd.

The Kuja finally arrived at their level. They all ignored everyone apart Luffy. They all took him in their arms, it was weirdly looking so of course everyone stared at them. So much that nobody saw the last person on the ship disembarking.

It was only because Ann yelped that they saw him: Silvers Rayleigh.

“RAYLEIGH!! You didn’t need to hit me” Ann screamed; she rubbed her head where Rayleigh had hit her.

“You know damn well why I hit you, girl!”

“OLD MAN RAYLEIGH!!” Luffy manged to extort himself from the kuja and went to Rayleigh with his big smile.

“Good to see you’re alright”

“Yeah, I’m ….” Luffy was cut by Ray running to his mom.

“Mom! Are you alright? Are you in pain?”

“Ray, calm down, I’m fine, I’m fine”

“But you called me?” Ray asked confusedly.

Ann sighed “Well, it’s time to do introduction I suppose. So, Ray I present you Rayleigh. And Rayleigh, my son Rayleigh”

Rayleigh looked Ray from head to toes, before talking again “You know, I was pretty sure that if you have a kid you would have named here after Roger”

Ann snickered “I didn’t want him to become an idiot”

Rayleigh smiled to that. Marco decided to interrupt, before both of them began to be distracted, it was better to know Rayleigh intention before that.

* * *

_His plan was insane_. Ace thought, but he had to admit that it could work. Rayleigh had explained his plans to train Luffy for two years, and especially the one to make sure Luffy’s crew was getting the information. That was what bothered Ace, Luffy going back to Marineford. He imagined already what his brother could walk in, he had asked to accompany him, but Ann and Rayleigh had shouted that down pretty quick.

“If you go with him. That will take the attention away from him and therefore, the message we want to pass” Rayleigh had explained.

“You don’t need to worry about him, Rayleigh will go with him” Ann had said.

“Me too” Jimbe cut her.

“And Jimbe too. The marines aren’t in Marineford anymore, there will be minimal resistance.”

The discussion had then drifted to his and Whitebeard situations. Ann had made some calls and gathered information. She proposed that Whitebeard headed to one of his islands, the town wasn’t protected, and some pirates were heading there. And luckily, it was an island known to train journalist, perfect to spread the news that Whitebeard was still alive.

As for Ace, he was going to Loguetown. He had tried to argue, but they were adamant splitting was for the best.

* * *

The article about Luffy entering the Marineford, with Jimbe and Rayleigh, had been released two days later.

Ace had to admit the photo was good, and the article, who stated that Luffy had been able to escape, had clearly calmed Ace’s worries. Jimbe had called after it, saying everything had gone well, but seeing it was better.

The release of the newspapers was also the signal that Whitebeard and Ace were waiting for. The Moby Dick made its way toward the island, while Ace took Stricker to Loguetown. Marco and Ann had left to the meeting place, they didn’t tell him where it was, but assured him that it was in a reasonable distance from Loguetown.

Loguetown. Ace arrived, the first thing he noticed about the town was the amount of ship who were moored in the port. Most were pirates, others were merchant ship and clearly different of the pirates one, it would be useful later.

Ace drove his Stricker to one of the free spots and disembarked. The port was nearly deserted apart from some old men playing chess in the shade.

Ace readjusted his hat, took the flowers Ann had given to him and began his way to the plaza of the town, where the scaffold had been.

In the beginning, nobody was looking at him, but with each step he took, more people recognized him, became white faced and stared at the large scar on his back and chest. He saw children pointing at him while their parents were forcing them to go back home. Nobody tried to stop him so, he continued his way.

When he arrived at the place, it was crowded. He went through the crowd, people stopped talking when he passed and soon the whole place was silent. People were staring at him and clearing the paths before him. Ace saw some photographers too, it made him smile a little, knowing that Ann was right.

He stopped before the headstone, that had been erected after the destruction of the scaffold by a lightning. On this information plate, it was written: ‘_Once upon a time, there was a pirate king. His name was Gold Roger. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His lasts word before his execution made the world entering the pirate era.’_

Ace smiled and deposed the flowers. After that, he took the marker he always carried, thanks to his commander job, and corrected the inscription. He removed his hat from his head, then stood before the headstone for little moment. He then returned from where he had come.

In his way back, some pirates tried to take him down, but they weren’t a threat to him in the first place, so they finished unconscious on the ground.

After he was offshore, he used his fire powers to burn the pirate ships in the port. Then, peacefully left like he came. Without worrying about the marine ship that was approaching.

* * *

Since she learned about the passing of Ace, Dadan hadn’t been able to sleep without having images of him tormenting her at night.

There were so many things, she had never told him, and she regretted. She resented too; The marines, this Marshall D Teach and Garp. Oh, how much she resented him. He had been there. He could have stopped it, but he didn’t.

So. When she heard that Garp was returning, she had come down from the mountains and made her way to Makino’s pub to wait for him.

Three days, he took him three days to arrive.

At first, Dadan hadn’t reacted at the commotion outside, then she heard Garp’s voice. After that, she remembered punching and yelling at him

She had stopped when she heard someone exclaiming “My, my, my… Look at you, vice admiral Garp”

Dadan had raised her head to stare at the intruder. They were two, she recognized them even if she hadn’t met them before, but their faces, along with their names, were in the newspaper relating Marineford events: Marco the Phoenix and Newgate D Ann.

Behind them Garp’s men were passed out. “I think we need to talk” Ann said with a big fake smile.

* * *

Makino’s pub was crowded with the bandits, Ann, Marco, Garp and of course the villagers that wanted to know what was going on. The unconscious marines had been taken back to their ship by Marco and some villagers, while Ann tried not to kill Garp.

They had taken place at one of the tables of the pub. Even if Ann wanted nothing more than punching Garp, she decided to reassure him about Luffy. She gave him the newspaper from this morning, Luffy was on the first page, hat in his hand above his heart, the inscription on his arm was clearly visible.

Everyone in the room began to relax when they saw that Luffy was safe. Only Ann and Garp were still tense, while the newspaper was passed around; Dadan kept it with her, too relieved to let it go.

Garp was waiting for Ann to begin the talk.

“Geez, Garp it’s been what since the last time we talked?”

“Twenty years…”

“Ah yeah, Ace’s birth. Do you remember what I told you?” Garp didn’t respond so Ann continued. “I believe my exact word were ‘Keep him safe. Or I will kill you” She added with a sinister smile. Even for those who didn’t know her, they could tell she was pissed off.

Marco took a look at the clock on the wall, and interrupted Ann “Ann, it’s time.”

Ann looked too “You are right, Blue” Ann took the denden she stole in Garp’s ship and put it on the table while he was ringing. “Time for business, right?” She gestured to Garp to answer it.

“Ship n°93658E to Marineford” The voice was little terrified.

“Marineford, speaking, we inform you that you made a call using the red number therefore all marines could hear you”

“It’s an emergency. He is alive!” the voice continued. The guy was panicking through the denden.

“Who is….”

“Portgas D Ace. He is alive.” The soldier cut the responder. “He just destroyed all the pirate ships who were at Loguetown.”

Garp hang up, not wanting to listen anymore. “How? He …” He said dumfounded.

Ann smiled sweetly “I protect my family. I already told you that” She took a sip from her mug of coffee. “I think you should leave now. Don’t you think?” She added with a wink.

Garp stared at her until it doomed him; if he wasn’t there anymore, the headquarters couldn’t reproach him anything that will be happened after he left.

Garp left the pub in hurry and went back to his ship to find his men were recovering consciousness; He yelled at them that news had come from Loguetown, and they needed to leave now.

Marco went out to be sure the marines had left and come back inside the pub. “You could have told him for Pops” Ann shrugged. Marco sighed and sat back on his chair “So, waiting now, yoi?”

“Yep, Ace will arrive in two hours, Pops soon after”

Marco smiled “Enough time then” He then turned to Dadan who was still holding the newspaper and was staring at them, wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

During the two hours that Ace took to arrive, Marco had asked Dadan about Ace childhood and Makino had even showed him photos. She let him keep one where Ace was beat red.

Dadan was the first one to spot Ace when he entered the pub with a big smile. She launched herself to him and hugged him to break his bones. “Oh, thanks god! You’re alright! I was so worried” She said then she let him go and punched him on his head “Don’t you dare, do this to me again!”

She was still yelling at him when Whitebeard and the others arrived.

They ended leaving Fushia, in the afternoon, after that Ace promised Dadan to send news from time to time.

Later, Ace confided to Marco that he had never thought Dadan would have reacted this way.


	20. Chapter 20

After leaving Fuschia, the Whitebeard pirates made their way to rejoin Vista and to pay their homages at the one who died at Marineford.

One of the islands was covered of graves. So many of them had died. “More would have” Whitebeard had said. Ace knew that he tried to make him feel better but looking at the number of graves sent a feeling of dread through his body. Marco went beside him and caressed his back to appease him.

Everyone separated to go look for specific graves. Ace asked Marco to let him alone for a moment. He walked around in the aisles, recognizing names, reminding memories of them.

Marco joined him without Ace noticing it and took him in his arms, while Ace was crying. They stayed like this for a long time. Some of the crew came for them but Marco motioned to Ace and sent them away.

Ace calmed after a while, he stopped crying, but his eyes were red and slightly swollen, his cheeks were spotting the mark of the tears. Marco didn’t say anything, he just wiped the last tears and kissed Ace on the forehead.

Ace didn’t know what to say, but Marco beat him to it. “The others are going to sphinx island” He said.

“I need to …” Ace began looking at the surrender.

“I know, Ace. Take all the time you need. I will take us after”

Ace nodded and turned to continue walking through the graves. He didn’t know why, but he needed to see the gravestone of those who had come and died to save him. Marco stayed in retreat a little, following and giving him support if Ace needed it.

When he finished what he needed to do, the night had fallen already, and Ace was exhausted morally and physically. Marco took him back on his arms for a moment before flying to rejoin the others.

They arrived at the island, everyone was already asleep in the ship, Ace had fallen asleep too during the flight. So, Marco carried to his room and put him in bed. He crouched down, kissed Ace on the forehead and stood up to leave. Then he felt something caught his shirt, he turned to look at Ace. He was looking at Marco through his half-closed eyelids.

“Stay … please” Ace whispered.

“You want me to sleep here?” Marco asked. Ace nodded. “Okay” Marco answered and went in the bed, beside him and spooned Ace.

Ace put his hand on Marco’s and breath out, falling asleep. Marco stayed awake for a while, then fall slowly asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Ace woke up alone; he had the vague memory of asking Marco to stay with him, but he didn’t know if it was the case. 

Ace left the room and went to the galley to eat. Ace had overslept and everyone was already there. At the commanders’ table, Thatch was leaned to Marco’s side and looked like he was making joke at the first mate’s expense since Thatch was sporting a big grin on his face, and Marco was threatening him through his teeth. 

Ace sat, with his food, beside Marco. Okay, maybe he was a little closer that usually. Thatch had still his shitty grin on his face, when he turned to Ace and said “So, Ace how was your night?” He winked too. Marco tried to shush him.

Ace was still sleepy, so he missed the innuendo “Like always”

“So not exceptional” Thatch reworded and stared pointedly at Marco who was glaring at him. Thatch was going to say something more, but Marco took him by the arm and out of the place. 

Ace continued to eat.

* * *

It was time for the Moby Dick to leave the sphinx island. Ann was on the bank saying her goodbye to Ray. She had told, before they arrived, that she wanted to train Ace and Marco. They had tried to persuade her to stay but Ann was adamant. 

Ace observed the farewell between the mother and the son, he saw them hugged and exchanged a few words before Ann turned around and climbed on the deck.

The third division was at the maneuver and the ship began to move away from the bank; Ray waved to them until he was too far for them to see him anymore; Ann had gone to the stern to wave back.

Meanwhile, Marco had joined Ace on the deck. They stayed side by side, not knowing what to say, after a moment Ace put his head on Marco’s shoulder who tensed. Ace sighed but let his head where it was.

“Sorry” Marco said.

“It’s gonna be always like this?”

“No, I just need to convince myself that it isn’t a dream or me being dead.”

Ace giggled against him.

* * *

Ann had brought back the newspaper from the past few days. The articles and the photos of Ace and Whitebeard in action were incredible. From Marco’s point of view, of course, Ace’s were better. The photos shown Ace in front of the headstone with the flowers, of him leaving Loguetown with in the back the pirates’ ship in flames. There was a photo of the headstone with Ace’s rectification; Ace had crossed out the Gold Roger and had written Gol D Roger. Marco snickered when he saw that. 

In the newspapers, there was wanted posters too. Whitebeard’s bounty didn’t raise much seeing how high it was already; Ace’s had raised to 625.000.000 berry. The surprise was the presence of Ann’s poster. 1.750.000.000 berry; Five hundred millions more than Marco’s. The photo was showing her tattoo on her back. Behind the poster was the list of her crimes: the destruction of a lot of marines’ ship, the destruction of a marine captain’s quarters, the murders of a lot of marines, the punching of tenryubito, etc … The list continued. 

Ace had to ask Ann about the punch to a tenryubito. Ann smiled when she told the story. 

It was when Roger and his crew were coating their ship at Sabaody, Roger had gone for a wander before their departure. Roger’s sickness made him sometimes lose consciousness. He fell unconscious and the slave seller took the opportunity. Meanwhile, the ship had been finished, and everyone was getting worried. Ann volunteered to go search for him. She finally found him in one of the auction room; when she entered it was his turn to be sold. Roger saw her, smiled to her, and said audibly enough. “You take your time, girl.”

Ann sighed and began to go downstairs toward the scene. “Good thing I didn’t take Shanks and Buggy” she responded to him. 

A guard blocked her way, telling her that she didn’t have rights there. Ann just kicked him in the thorax, and continued. Arrived in the scene, she broke Roger’s chains, and with the help of the conqueror haki she removed his explosive collar. This achievement stopped net the guards that were ready to surround them. 

She supported Roger and directed him to the stairs to leave. The spectators had been silent the whole time, petrified in their seats. But a tenryubito, not appreciating that the slave, he was gonna buy, was leaving; blocked the exit, took out a gun and pointed it to them. Ann asked Roger if he was able to stand up alone, when he nodded, she walked to the noble, he shot her in the shoulder but Ann continued to advance. Once, she was at his level, she caught the gun and pulled off it from his hand. Before he could react, Ann punched him in the stomach, making him crash in the wall. Then Ann, got back to Roger’s side and helped him to go back to the ship.

“One of my sweetest moment in life” She commented when she finished. Some of the youngest of the crew looked at her with admiration.

* * *

Days passed, Squardo joined them; The atmosphere on the ship tensed, when he arrived. Ace had remarked and asked Marco about it. Marco, well he really didn’t want to tell him but Ace was going to see the outcome, so Marco told him. 

Ace reacted exactly like Marco thought he would: he freaked out and tried to at least reason with Ann to abandon this stupid fight. But Ann only sighed, told him that she had been part of the slaughter of Squardo’s crew and if he wanted to fight to settle the issue, Ann was okay with that.

Before the fight, Whitebeard resumed the rules: no death, no use of the regeneration, if you passed out you lose, the other way to win is to make the others abandon. The fight was awful, Squardo had been able to stab his bisento in Ann’s shoulder. But after that he couldn’t touch her anymore. Ann was … Ann didn’t let him dodge any of her punches, Squardo face was bleeding so much and Ann thrown him on the ground. She didn’t stop until Ace heard Squardo breath out his withdrawal. 

When Whitebeard declared Ann winner, she used her powers on her and on Squardo. At the surprise of the latter.

The issue wasn’t entirely solved, bur Squardo decided to just ignore Ann and by the same occasion Ace.

* * *

Finally, the agitation due to Whitebeard death and reborn had passed, and the islands under his protection were let in peace. 

Ann had begun to train Marco and Ace. She made them wear seastones handcuffs to help immunize them to their side effects, so they could still fight even if they were handcuffed. She had stared at Marco when she say that. Of course, they did others exercises to make them control more their powers. She explained to them that she wanted Marco to be able to heal others, and Ace to be able to fight properly without his powers. 

That wasn’t easy, Ann was really a sadist. 

* * *

While waiting for Ace, Marco looked at Ann telling stories at the new recruits, even older ones were listening to her and smiling at it. 

The night was quickly falling and Ace had finally been able to joined Marco after his commanders works were finished. He had no idea what Marco had prepared for him, but Thatch had winked at him when he passed in front of him.

“So what’s going on?” Ace asked Marco when he arrived near him.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about, yoi.” Marco responded with a smug smile.

“Sure, you had been all secretive for days now.” Ace replied, raising one eyebrow. 

Marco only smiled and stretched out his hand “Want to find why?”

Ace smiled wide, took Marco’s hand and vibrated with excitement while Marco leaded him toward the prow. 

He had put covers on the prow, and asked Thatch to put together a picnic basket for them. Thatch had been a pain in the ass, when he had asked, and had made a ton of innuendos at his expenses. But seeing Ace’s face when he saw what Marco had done was enough to make it up.

“Marco?”

“You said you liked to look at the stars when you were young”

Ace didn’t know what to say, so he just jumped in Marco’s arms and kissed him. When they separated, Marco was a little dumbfounded not expecting this reaction. Ace was red-faced and tried to keep face by going to the covers. Marco took a few seconds before joining him, with the biggest idiot smile on him.

They ate waiting for the night to be darker. When they finished, they lay down, and they began to look at the stars. The night was beautiful, no clouds in sight, it was the perfect weather time to stargazing. 

Marco laughed when Ace pointed to some constellations and told him how his brothers and him called it. Ace asked him if he knew their names, Marco smiled and said “Ann taught me some when I was a kid” He took Ace’s head and bringing it closer to, for Ace to see at which stars he was pointing, then he said “Look, those forms the Lyre constellation, the bright star at the end is Vega. And this one is Hamal with the one on the left and the two on the right, they form the ram constellation”

“Waouh! Which one do you know?” Ace asked.

Marco smiled and began to point, with his left hand, at the star, while his right hand was across Ace back. During Marco’s explanation, Ace put his hand on his chest, and came closer, so that he was half on him. Marco didn’t point it out.

Ace stared at the sky even when Marco stopped talking. “It’s beautiful” he whispered. 

“The most beautiful view” Marco said.

Ace turned his head to look at him. Marco was staring at him with a fond look on his face. “You’re not even looking at it” He stated.

Marco just smiled at him. 

Ace leaned more against him and, taking his courage in both hands, kissed him. At first, the kiss was sweet, then Ace deepened it. Marco was pleasantly surprised, but totally on board with this plan. He put his hand in Ace’s hairs and angled his head, to kiss him more deeply. 

* * *

Unknown of Marco and Ace, their date was spied on by Thatch, Izo, and others. When they saw them going on a whole makeout session, they looked at each other before getting out of there. 

* * *

Bonus scene: 

They separated their lips, because even if one of them was immortal, they still needed to breathe. Marco stared at Ace and said “You know, I’m pretty sure that I can draw constellations with your freckles”

Ace blushed, shoved him and kissed him in hope that he would shut up. 


	21. Chapter 21

Marco was pissed. Pissed to Thatch and Haruta; they hadn’t stopped to cockblock him and Ace. Every time, they were trying to have a moment with each other, one of them would barge in and interrupted them. Most of the time, they were kissing or cuddling, or napping together (even if Marco would never admit it).

The last thing Thatch did, was to throw at them a bucket of water, when they were napping. It had been five times, Ace and him had changed of spot each time, and Marco was pissed. Ace and him didn’t have much time since they got together, a month ago, between their trainings, their commanders duties, stupid pirates who think they could take their family down, and everything else; They really needed time together.

And Marco was tired, with their stupid pranks Thatch and Haruta had cut short his time of sleep, so now Marco was tired. Tired and grumpy. Grumpy enough that Whitebeard had noticed.

His father had talked to him, and had persuaded him to lay down beside him, on the desk, to nap like this he would make sure that nobody would disturb him. Marco accepted and laid down on a lounge chair that they had on the desk.

Ace was wandering through the ship in a search of Marco, he had finished paperwork and was hoping to have a moment for themselves. He had gone to Marco’s room, the first division quarter, the infirmary, then he got out on the desk. Marco was sleeping on a lounge chair beside Whitebeard, that made him smile at the sight.

Ace went downstairs to join them. Whitebeard smiled to him when he approached, and he whispered, “He just fell asleep” Ace nodded in acknowledgment.

He looked at Marco’s relaxed face; Ace couldn’t stop himself from thinking how awesome Marco looked like that. His hair falling over his eyes, his lips slightly opened and his chest raising and falling slowly, Ace had to check that he wasn’t drooling over Marco.

Smiling, Ace went to lie down with Marco. When he was beside him, Marco still asleep, put his arms around Ace and dragged him closer. Marco put his nose in Ace’s hair and breathed out deeply. Ace smiled and dozed off.

“Hey, didn’t you find them?” Tatch asked Haruta.

“No, I went to their room, the division quarters, and you?”

“They are not on the prow either”

“Fuck!! We are going to lose the bet if we don’t find them”

Haruta sighed “That was easy fifty berry” She looked at her brother “We can’t let them go”

“What the hell are you doing here, with buckets of water” Izo had sneaked behind them, and called out for them, making the two of them yelped in surprise.

“Us?” Thatch said placing his hand on his heart “Nothing.”

“It’s about your stupid bet with Jiru?”

“Nooooo” Haruta and Thatch said together.

Izo, of course, wasn’t believing them, but he knew damn well that he couldn’t do anything to prevent them. He sighed “Marco and Ace are on the deck”

“Yeeeessss” Thatch exclaimed like a child who had been promised ice cream “Thanks, sweetheart” He kissed Izo’s cheek and rushed out with Haruta to the deck.

When they arrived, they found them immediately, sleeping on the lounge chair. They approached discreetly, ready to throw the water. Except someone cleared his throat and made them stop in their track.

They looked up, only to see Whitebeard with a raised eyebrow. They looked at each other and decided to bail out of here, before they do something stupid that will annoy their father.

Marco and Ace could sleep peacefully after that and Thatch and Haruta lost fifty berry to Jiru.

* * *

Ace and Marco were making the most of the rare moment of peace together, in the shade on the deck. Ace had laid down his head on Marco’s leg, and Marco was reading while stroking slowly Ace’s hair.

“Ace is going on mission?” Marco said confusedly, when Ann told them to go pack a bag.

“No, you are” Ann replied and before Marco could protest, she continued “You need to take a breath, and that means you’re going on mission, and then you can go on vacation. Pop’s orders.”

Marco looked at her. “We can’t do anything about it, right?”

Ann smiled in agreement. Marco sighed. “What’s the mission?” Marco nearly dropped his book when Ace talked. His eyes were still closed, face perfectly still; Marco never thought Ace could do that.

“Bodyguards for merchant. They are coming back from sky islands with a freight of dials”

“Dials? Whoa!”

“Yeah, since the freight is precious, and they are going to sell it South Blue, they need bodyguards”

“There gonna have fights?”

“Most likely”

“Yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!!!” Ace stood up and went immediately preparing a bag.

“Red? What’s the catch?”

“I don’t see what you are talking about, Blue”

* * *

“You’re sure that it’s here?” Ace asked again.

Marco rolled his eyes “Yes, I’m sure, Ace.” Marco had to give to Ace that the island didn’t look like the perfect meeting place; a lot of pirates ship, buildings nearly collapsed and the plus side was, even at least sixty meters from the bank, you could hear the yell of drunk men, and glass breaking.

“The town seems shady” Ace remarked.

“What you afraid?” Marco said raising an eyebrow.

“Of some drunks, please”

Ace maneuvered Stricker to come nearer of the pontoon. Marco tied the Stricker to it, and held his hand to help Ace getting out of the ship. They went in the more silent bar; most of the patrons were sleeping in the tables with a bottle in hand. The awake ones were staring at them, when they made their way to the bartender. They got their drinks and went to sit on a table that was miraculously empty.

Everyone could see the scars Ace was spotting on his chest and his back. Everyone stared at it, after all it was the proof that he had really been impaled by the magma fist of Sakazuki. Nobody tried to call out for them, and let them in peace.

So, they waited for the merchants to show up. Marco remarked that Ace wasn’t comfortable as usual. “You okay?”

Ace grimaced “Yeah, it’s just weird to not having my tattoo anymore.”

“Do you want to do it again over the scar?”

“Yeah, it won’t cover entirely the scar but Izo said that he will do it, once he had refilled his inks, and the doctors tell him it’s safe”

“You are going to keep the same design?”

“Yeah, I thought about…” Ace stopped talking, when someone stood up over their table.

The man had dilated pupils, and tried to stay on his feet, but he was moving back and forth, clearly, he was intoxicated. The man began to grumble something to them. Marco wasn’t completely sure, but he thought he heard him said Roger name. The drunk man was trying to threaten them.

Ace was about to jump at his throat, when the man tried to punch Ace after he raised his fist

A knife appeared on the man’s throat. A woman was behind him, she whispered to him, loud enough for Marco and Ace to be the only ones who could heard what she was saying. “Leave this bar or leave this world, your choice.”

In a flash of lucidity, the man stumbled out of the bar in hurry, and disappeared in the bar next door.

The woman turned toward them. “Rose?” Marco asked

“Hey Marco, it’s been a while” She saluted, then she looked at Ace, smiled to him and took him in her arms. “I always wanted to meet you”

Ace didn’t know how to react and looked at Marco for help. “Rose was your mother's first mate” Marco told him. Ace nodded still confused a little at her reaction.

Rose finally let him go, and they made their way to her ship. _The Damnation of the Rose_ wasn’t a huge ship, but of a good size for a merchant ship. Marco smiled when he saw it, and looked at Rose “You changed the name?”

“Yeah, it was too recognizable, but we kept everything else. We changed the sails of course.”

Ace didn’t know what they were talking about, then it hit him. Marco was talking about the name of the ship. And if he recognized it, it was because he had seen it before. Ace stopped walking and the two others looked at him. “Wait, your ship was …”

“Your mother’s, yes” Rose acknowledged. “You okay?”

“Huh, yeah, I think” Marco saw the uncertainty in Ace’s eyes, and approached him to take his hand to give him support. Ace smiled slightly at him and began to walk again.

* * *

Marco wasn’t able to sleep this night even with Ace’s presence beside him. Marco smiled at Ace’s face, kissed his cheek and got up. He went on the deck to get some fresh air. He saluted the girls on watch and went on the back of the ship.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep, Rose was against the rail looking at the sea. Marco decided to join her, they stayed silent for a moment.

“So, you and the kid, it’s serious?”

“Yes”

“Good, I won’t have to kill you then” Marco laughed at Rose’s answer, she smiled and continued “Jeez, I would have loved to see Roger’s face when you would have told him”

“He would have killed me, Rayleigh would have restrained him…”

“Rouge would have told him that he was an idiot to react like that”

“And you?” Marco asked

Rose smiled to him “I would have pointed to the hickeys you are sporting.”

Marco smiled embarrassingly and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, he …., humm”

“Wanted to make sure that Sakura stay away from you” Rose remarked how Marco smiled while he thought at whatever it was thinking about. “He is good for you. Don’t look at me like that! The last time I saw you, you were smiling but not like that, now you look genuinely happy when you smile. You’re so in love and it shows” Rose had said the final sentence with a questioning tone.

Marco looked at her in the eyes when he responded with “I am, I love him” Rose smiled to him, happy with his answer.

“I love you too”

Marco and Rose turned, and Ace was there looking back at them. He was blushing so much that you couldn’t even saw his freckles on his cheeks.

Rose looked at Marco and Ace staring at each other and decided to make a quick exit.

* * *

The journey went well. Only two attack of pirates, that Marco and Ace took care of. Even the crossing of calm belt was uneventful, they used breath-dials put on the masts to move the ship. After that, the sale of all the dials was easy, nobody fought the prices.

Marco and Ace were saying their goodbyes to Rose and the others before they left to another island to get another freight. They waved at them when they began to drive away. Marco had his arm around Ace’s shoulder and kissed his temple. Ace smiled back at him.

“So, what now? We had been ordered to go on vacancy”

Marco grinned to him “How do you feel about hot springs?”


	22. Chapter 22

“You aren’t going to let me fall, right?”

“Ace, if you hold on tight, you will be fine; And even if you fall, I will catch you, babe” Marco answered him with a grin.

Ace looked at him and responded to him playfully “Pet names already? I don’t know we’re already there, darling”

Marco puffed a little and kissed him briefly “Come on you, dork”

Ace smiled to him, and put his bag on his back while Marco took his phoenix form.

Marco raised himself a little from the ground to permit Ace to hold him. Ace put his arms around his neck and his legs around the base of his tail. Marco cooed when he felt Ace body against it. Ace laughed at that and Marco was happy that he couldn’t blush in his phoenix form.

Ace looked at Striker disappearing from the view slowly. The flight wasn’t long for them to arrive at the hot spring on the mountainside.

When they approached Ace let go of his legs, to put his feet on the ground before he let go of Marco’s neck. But Marco had another idea, before Ace could retire his arms, he transformed back on his human form. That thrown Ace on the ground and Marco above.

He looked down at Ace and smiled happy to have pinned him under him and had caught his arms and had put them beside his head. Ace was blushing and his pupils were widening while he stared at Marco’s mouth. 

They stayed like this, lost at the moment. Marco had come closer and Ace only noticed it when their nose touched. Their lips were a few centimeters apart. Few centimeters to a full make out.

A bird began to sing.

The sudden sound startled them, and they separated to look at the big bird perched on the branch of a nearby tree. The bird looked at them like he was daring them to prevent him of singing.

Ace laughed and Marco followed after. Marco helped Ace stood up, and they made their way on the path leading to the hot springs. Marco told him that he found this island by accident; He had been on a mission alone, and he found it at his return. He had remarked that his Log Pose hadn’t reset in his stay, and he had tried to configure an Eternal Pose, but he couldn’t: the island didn’t have a magnetic wave. So, Marco had set parameters for the Eternal Pose to point at the nearest island. 

Then he had come back when he needed to take a break from everyone. Over the years, he had come back and built a little cabin to be more comfortable, when he stayed there.

Ace’s jaw dropped, Marco hadn’t built a little cabin with woods, but with stone at nearly three meters from the hot springs. It was really a beautiful view.

They went in to put their stuff and giving it was still early, they decided to hunt their dinner before the sun was set The neighboring forest was a good spot to hunt, animals were in abundance; enough to calm Ace’s appetite. 

But, even after he ate Ace had to admit that he was still hungry. He remarked his hunger when Marco got ready to go in the hot spring. 

Marco removed his shirt that fell at his feet. The flames of the torches that they had placed around the hot spring, made shine Marco’s golden belt. Marco had his back turned to Ace, he couldn’t see who Ace’s eyes followed his hand movements when he was undoing his belt. 

Ace’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His mouth filled with saliva while his eyes wandered on Marco’s muscular back, and paused at the curve of his ass. Ace swallowed with difficulty. It was a thing to felt it under his hands when they made out, but a totally another to see it under the torches glow. Maybe they would go further that just caress or handjob. Ace wanted more than Marco’s hand down there.

“You are going to stay there, staring into space, any longer?” Marco’s voice startled Ace out of his reverie. He smirked when Ace looked at him, his face flushed. “You should come and join me” He said seductively.

Ace stayed flushed while he undressed and Marco looked at his hands, removing his short. Ace said nothing and lowered his head; He had nothing to be ashamed of, but Marco watching him was a bit intimidating. He snapped his head up when Marco catcalled him.

“Look away, pervert” Ace said playfully. Marco laughed and turned around. Ace took his courage in both hands and entered the hot spring.

The water was delightful, it pulled sigh out of contentment from Ace sinking in. Marco smiled to him as he passed him a cup of booze.

“See, I remembered to bring it this time” 

“Mmmmh, and you even drag me there this time” Ace responded, sipping at his cup.

“Should I devour you them?” Marco asked while coming nearer to Ace and slowly brushed his cheeks with the tip of his fingers. “What do you think Ace? Should I eat you for dessert?” He whispered in Ace’s ear.

Ace’s brain shot down. He couldn’t process any type of response. What do you respond at that? ‘Oh yeah, take me now; Do me, please’. Actually it wasn’t the worst way to answer to Marco, Ace thought.

Before Ace could respond, Marco chuckled in his ear “I’m kidding, Ace” He kissed his cheek “Breathe” Then he sat back down, close enough for Ace to hear his respiration. 

At this instant Ace remarked that he had stopped breathing. “You did it on purpose!” Ace accused him.

Marco smiled and raised his hands in redemption “Guilty; But you’re too irresistible flushed like that” He added with a wink.

“I’m not blushing!” Ace protested. Marco chuckled again in response.

They stayed in silence for a moment. 

“It’s so calm here” Ace remarked

“Yeah, it’s because, there not Thatch to interrupt at every second”

“That’s true. He has always the worst timing ever”

“A talent that I’m pretty sure he hates”

“Not more that the ones he interrupted”

“Some were really close to hurt him pretty badly, at least”

Ace laughed “You’re speaking of experience?” Marco didn’t answered him, refusing to take the bait “Come on Marco, when is the last time he prevented you to make out with someone?”

“You really want to know?” Ace agreed with enthusiasm. “Fine, it was six months ago. We were about to kiss when Thatch barged in.” Marco looked at Ace’s face, eager to know more. “There not a lot to told you; The guy had black hair, freckles, a great body, beautiful mercury eyes” Marco saw the moment, when what he had said doomed to Ace. He came nearer “He is beautiful when he blush, had the tendencies to act before thinking” Marco began to kiss his ear and trailed off to Ace’s cheeks “He loves his brothers more than anything” Ace moaned when Marco sucked at his neck “He makes delightful noise when …” Ace shut him with a kiss. 

Marco licked his lips to make him open it. They deepened their kiss. Ace’s hands caught Marco’s biceps, when Marco draw him closer to him. Ace felt his back hit the hot spring’s edge; but that didn’t stop any of them to continue their kiss. Marco’s hands began to travel from Ace’s hair to his ass. He pushed his leg between Ace’s, pushing out a moan from him. Ace move slightly away to breath, Marco smiled at his flushed face and labored respiration and return at kissing his neck.

“Marco, don’t you think, _mmmh _we should …” Ace moaned

“Go inside?” Marco asked in his neck.

Ace nodded. Marco smiled and helped him, getting out of the water.

* * *

Marco rolled beside Ace, both out of breath, he took Ace in his arms and kissed him sweetly. They settled a moment just enjoying the presence of the other.

“We should wash off” Ace stated, but not making any effort to move.

“We should or.” Marco trailed off.

“Or?”

Marco smiled suggestively “I have others ideas to put it into practice” He began to kiss Ace’s neck again. 

Ace chuckled and put his arms around his neck “I can think of somes too”

* * *

“Aaaaaaaaah!” Ace moaned in pleasure while entering the water “It’s so good”

Marco hummed in agreement, and took him in his arms, pressing Ace’s back to his torso. Stroking and slowly massaging Ace’s sore muscles. He smiled when Ace made noises of contentment. Marco’s hand began to massage Ace’s back, stroking his shoulders, his sides, his waist, … and lower.

“Marco, take your hands off my ass. I want to be able to walk again”

Marco chuckled

“It’s Not Funny! You beast” Ace lectured him, and shoved him a little. 

“ In the lasts few days, I heard: moans, supplications, orgasms, but no complaints from you.” Marco whispered in his ears, counting on his fingers. 

“Idiot, I want to be able to sit down without hissing in pain. The others will not let me live that down” Ace felt Marco’s smile on his shoulder. “Yeah, smile like that; you think they will leave you alone” Marco groaned “Yeah, I know it”

* * *

“Marco and Ace are returning” The look-out yelled to the pirates on the Moby Dick’s deck.

“Finally!” Izo said “I thought they won’t come back before new year”

“Izo, you’re exaggerating. They left two weeks ago.” Thatch made the remark. “Count on Ace to arrive on time for lunch. He whispered to himself.

Jozu snorted beside him. The three commanders looked at Ace and Marco coming on the deck and Whitebeard going to welcome them back. They heard their father laugh, and saw him glanced at Thatch.

“Well, look like it’s my cue to start prepare the plates”

* * *

Ann was sitting at the commanders table, browsing the report of the first and second divisions. The first had reported back the lack of some supplies for the infirmary, and they had supplied the road to the island they should stop at, to restock. The second division had made the list of the pirates who had attacked some islands that hadn’t been protected after Marineford. 

She took a look when she heard men welcoming back the two commanders. She smiled and waved at them before returning to the reports.

Thatch was babbling about everything that happened while Ace and Marco were away. Ace laughed when he heard what Haruta did to Izo’s makeup. 

Ann heard him hissed when he sat up, she perceived a grimace of pain. She smirked a brief moment at the sight of Marco’s guilt on his face, understanding the cause of Ace pain. She put her hand on Ace’s back and retired it before someone remarked what she was doing. 

Ace smiled to her in gratitude before resuming to listen to Thatch, and sitting more comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter ;) 
> 
> I'm sorry but I will not be able to update for at least three weeks. I have to study for a big exam, so I will not have time to write for a while.


	23. Chapter 23

“It’s official, I hate your sister” Ace exclaimed, throwing himself in Marco’s bed or maybe it was their bed now, seeing how often Ace was sleeping in it.

Marco smiled at the view of Ace with his head sunk in his pillow. “What did she do?” 

“Like always” Ace groaned. 

Ann had decided to teach him to use more his hakis. And that resulted on him being blindfolded will Ann attacked him, on Ann training with him to force him to use his armament haki on his dagger or on his body. And well, she trained him with his conqueror haki, after he made the mistake to say to her about the disastrous attempts of Pops to teach him; He should have shut up for once. 

Marco put his glass on his desk and let his papers to go beside Ace. He placed his hands on Ace’s body to heal Ace’s sore muscles, his cuts had been already taken care by his devil fruit. Ace turned his head to smile at Marco, appreciating the warm feeling who was spreading through his body.

Marco was so focused on the healing, that he didn’t remark Ace looking at his face.

“What’s on your neck?” Ace asked abruptly.

“What are you talking about? I have nothing on my neck” Marco replied, frown his eyebrow in incomprehension.

Ace continued to talk and squinted his eyes to see better “It looks like a scar” He pushed the collar of Marco’s shirt. His eyes widened when he saw what the scar looked like. “Marco, when did you carve my full name on your neck?”

“What?!!” Marco stood up and went to open his wardrobe. He looked in the mirror attached at the door. Ace was right something was written on his neck, Marco could discern Ace’s full name. 

“You see, I am right.” Ace interrupted his thought “So, how my name appeared on your neck?”

Marco didn’t know what to respond to Ace. Then he hit him: a conversation that he had with Ann, decades ago. “You’re my mate” He said turned toward Ace.

“What?”

“You are my mate. Phoenixes have mate. Ann said that it might happen” Marco babbled. He then began to explain what Ann had said twenty years ago.

“So, you are saying that we are, what? Bounded?” 

“Well, I don’t know about the extents of this bond but yeah. I think.” 

“We should ask Ann for more information” Ace proposed 

“Yeah, she must still be on the deck, training the new recruits. We can go now”

“We could.” Ace came nearer to Marco, and put his arms around his lover’s neck. “But she will certainly be tired after her training session, we should let her rest. After all the mark will still be there tomorrow, there no need to hurry. Meanwhile we could, maybe, enjoy the fact that I’m not sore anymore. What do you think?” Ace whispered in Marco’s ear, one of his hands travelling from Marco’s chest to his abs, while his leg went between Marco’s. 

Marco hummed and let his hands grasped Ace’s firm ass to bring him closer. Ace raised one eyebrow at him when he felt Marco’s erection against his hip. Instead of answering, Marco preferred kissing Ace and throwing him on the bed. Ace laughed, before he could react Marco was on him. Kissing, biting him, his hands travelling down his abs, to retire Ace’s belt and with it, his short. Ace took his shirt in his hands and dragged Marco down to kiss him. One hand played in Marco’s hair, the other pulling at his golden belt. 

Marco separated himself from Ace for just enough time to undressed completely. Once stark naked, he got back to kiss Ace.

They were ready to spend an all-nighter. 

* * *

Izo opened his door to see Thatch standing inside. “What the hell are you doing here?!!” He angrily whispered. 

“Can I sleep here?”

“Why? You have a room, go sleep in your bed, you don’t have to wake me up in the middle of the night” Izo answered. 

“I can’t”

“And why that?”

“Because there are two idiots going at it, in the room next to mine” as if to emphasize his words a moan escaped from the said room. 

Izo opened the door more to let Thatch in. 

* * *

It was banging at the door that woke up Marco and Ace “Come on, sleepyheads it’s already past noon, if you want to eat it’s now or never” Haruta said in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah” Marco groaned. He didn’t want to get up, he was comfortable here; with Ace in his arms still asleep from their night activities. But, of course Ace had to react at the word ‘eat’, he stretched and yawned. He made the movement to leave the bed, only to be stopped by Marco who was refusing to loosen his arms, not wanting him to leave the bed.

Ace laughed when Marco groaned after he freed himself from his embrace “Come on, Marco, wake up.” Marco groaned again. Ace was amazed at how Marco behaved with him, not so serious anymore. “Marco, if you wake up now, we can come back here in half an hour top.” 

Marco finally looked at him and smiled to Ace when he saw his suggestive expression. He sighed, pushing out the sheets, and get up to put clothes on. When Marco turned to put a shirt on, Ace began to be frustrated with the time he was taking to dress up; judging that Marco was dressed enough, he took him by his hand and dragged him out of the room.

“Ace, come on. You could have let me put a shirt on” 

“Marco, that would have stand in the way later” Ace answered him with a wink. Marco smiled like a big idiot after this comment, thinking already at what he will do to Ace after.

They finally entered the galley, animated like always; the men that had finished their chores, were enjoying a moment of peace before they went back to their occupations, usually training, napping or fishing. Two plates were waiting for them at the commanders table, Vista, Izo and Curiel were talking to Ann, while the others commanders played cards or were discussing between them. 

“Finally decided to join us?” Ann teased them when they sat down and began to eat their plates. 

Marco only groaned at her; beside him, Ace snorted at his reaction. They focused on emptying their plates, the fastest way possible. So focused on their food, they didn’t remark the hushed whispered, the pointed fingers, and the laughs of the man at the tables behind them. But the other commanders did; they noticed their comrades pointing at Marco’s back and grinning at each others. 

Izo, who was sat beside Marco, leaned back on his chair; his eyes widened, and he muffled a gasp when he saw the large scratches that covered his brother. “What the hell did you do?” 

“What are you talking about, yoi?” Marco asked back.

“Your back!! It looks like you fought with an animal!!” Izo said. 

Thatch snickered at his remark, and looked at Ace with amusement. “My, my, my, didn’t know you have it on you Ace”

Ace blushed and responded to him “Shut up”

“Wish you did that last night”

Ace reaction to Thatch comeback, was immediate, his eyes grown wide, and he choked on his food. 

Ann snorted, like most of the commanders at Ace’s embarrassment, they all heard the two of them having sex the night before, all night long. 

Marco ignoring them, asked Izo if the scratches were healed. 

“No, they aren’t bleeding, but they aren’t healed. That weird.” Izo turned to Ann “Hey Ann, it’s possible for phoenixes to have injury they cannot heal?” 

“No, pure phoenixes can heal from any injuries except when they cause a massive hemorrhage, or if they are too weak to heal; but for Marco and me it’s possible to not be able to heal from little wounds if they had been afflicted by haki” Ann explained. 

Izo looked surprised by this revelation, and was about to make a comment to Ace about his progress in armament haki, when Marco turned toward him, and cut him before he said anything. 

“Izo did you had time ….” Marco began to say.

“What’s on your neck?” Jozu asked, eyeing the place where Ace’s name was written on Marco’s neck. 

Ann gasped when she saw it, “You finally have it” She exclaimed, while leaving her place to hug Ace and Marco in a big bear hug like those that Whitebeard like to give. “I’m so happy for you two” She said grinning from ear to ear. 

“Thanks Ann” They quietly replied due to the lack of oxygen. 

The others commanders looked at each other, Vista cleared his throat to call out to Ann, Marco and Ace. “What are you talking about?”

“Marco got his mark!” Ann exclaimed again like they should know about what she was talking about.

“His mark?”

“Yes his mark” Ann said waiting for them to react at this new, then it doomed her, they didn’t understand what she was telling them. “Ah, yeah, you probably don’t know about that. It a phoenix thing, at one point we get our mark, that spelled our soulmate name. It’s like a rite of passage, getting a mark means that our bodies will finish their maturation.” She explained. “After having our mark, our second pair of wings appeared marking our full maturation”

“Wait, all phoenixes have a mark?”

“Yeah” Ann responded

“So, you have one?” Thatch asked.

“Yes”

“Where? We never saw it”

Ann smiled “It’s under my boob” 

Everyone laughed at her response; Vista coughed, and spilled his cup of tea and exclaimed “Oh shit!”

Thatch looked at her and saw that she was smiling but not laughing, so he asked incredulous “Wait you serious?” 

For response, Ann put her hand on her right breast and lifted it, for them to see the name written under her top bikini line. 

Thatch looked at her mark, then her face, her mark and back to her face. “Your soulmate is fucking Shanks!!” He exclaimed incredulously. 

“Yeah” Ann said with a big smile, delighted of their reactions. 

Marco took advantage of the stunned silence to ask Ann “In fact, we wanted to know more about how this bound affect us”

She was about to explain more in details when the bell, used to alert of attacks, rang; The galley cleared out in the blink of an eye, everyone took their positions. 

On the horizon a marine ship was approaching at great speed, but at this distance Marco couldn’t recognize who it belonged to. “Lookout!!” He yelled at the One in post in the crow’s nest 

“They are aiming the cannons!!! Unknown leader!!!” The man yelled back. 

Marco began to give orders even through most of the crew was already in action. “The seventh and eleventh, arm the cannons! Aimed for the masts and the hull! Ninth, twelfth, and fifteenth ready to shoot when they are at range! The second, fourth, and fifth be ready to board. The others at the maneuver!”

The ninth division positioned itself in the cordage to have a better shot angle. The Moby Dick slowly turned to face the marine ship; and soon enough the cannons were fired. Ann and Marco were in the air protecting the ship from the marines’ cannonballs, using Phoenix Mark; Ann had recently taught it to Marco, this technique created a shock wave permitting to counter an attack. It was really useful seeing that if the two of them weren’t using it, Moby Dick would have had serious holes in its hull. 

When the other ship was close enough, the second, fourth and fifth division jumped on it, and began the battle, while the other were covering them. Ace was one of the first to rush forward in the fight, his apparition seemed to deter some of the marines; he chose not to use his fire power Ann had said that he needed training more to use his hakis. 

Soon, Ann rejoined the divisions, while Marco stayed in the air to monitor and to order the men staying on the Moby Dick. The battle was in their favor, the marines only had one commodore, that Ace was beating to the pulp, and two captains who could stand their grounds, but only because they worked in team, and even them were getting surrounded little by little. The others marines were knocked off easily. Marco really don’t understand why they had decided to attack them, seeing they weren’t able to fight back on equal terms. 

Marco saw Ace knocked off the commodore, and he could feel a slight wave of conqueror haki coming from Ace; not strong enough to make collapse every man on the ship without distinction between pirates and marines, but strong enough to make lose consciousness to some marines around him. Marco smiled, and cooed smugly; his mate was strong. 

He looked around and saw that the two commodores had been dealt with. The others marines weren’t really fighting anymore, they looked more like they were fighting only out of habit: there no reason to continue to fight. But Marco knew that as long as none officers had given the order to withdrawal, the marines would continue to fight. He glanced everywhere to spot an officer to make him give the order. 

Marco spotted one, a lieutenant, but it looked like he wasn’t the first wanting to speak to him: Ann was currently holding him by the neck. From afar, it looked like she was menacing him, but Marco remarked that the guy was grinning, and talking a little too much for this to be true. He landed behind them when Ann let go of the man, and then he yelled “Retreat”.

* * *

After that their lieutenant had ordered the retreat, the marines had gathered their injured ones while the pirates were doing the same. Marco supervised the help provided to the wounded; Jozu was taking on board the marines’ munition stock at tribute for letting them go without killing them. 

When the last pirate was finally on board, the Moby Dick went back to its way, leaving behind a marines ship without mast and with most of their crew injured, they would certainly wait for another ship to respond at their distress call. 

* * *

Thatch yawned while exiting the kitchen; the cooks and him had finished preparing the sea king that attacked them earlier, after their fight with the marines. Ann and Marco had killed it, and when everyone had seen the size of the beast, they all exclaimed “Party!!!”

Thatch and the others cooks had passed the rest of the day in the kitchen preparing plat after plat, from soup to sushi passing by roast, steak, tartar and many others. Needless to say, they were exhausted, but thankfully they still had two hours to rest before the party begin. 

When Thatch felt the cool air in his face, contrasting with the warm and humid air of the kitchen, he also remarked how his clothes were clinging to his skin; well he decided it was time to bathe. But before that, he went to his quarter to take his toiletries, he found it but saw that he didn’t have his shower gel in it. He certainly forgot it in the shower stall the day before, well it wasn’t really important, nobody would steal it. 

The bathroom was empty, except for one shower stall. The sound of water was coming from the second stall, seeing that it was the commander slot, Ace was certainly the one taking a shower.

The stalls in the back of the room were used exclusively by the commanders; of course if the bathroom was packed, the others members of the crew could use them, but since they introduced the rotating slot, it had never occurred again. 

Thatch took the third stall like always, he should have had the fourth but Jozu stall had been put last, because of the size it needed to be, and it was easier to build it in the left space. 

He turned on the shower; a sight of pleasure escaped him, when the water run on him. Staying under the warm jet of water was really the best feeling someone could feel after so many hours passed in a kitchen.

Thatch turned off the shower to take his body wash, he opened the bottle and pour it on his hand. He frowned when he saw the gel, it was the wrong color. Thatch used the body wash that Izo offered him and it was pink, what he had in his hand was white. He smelt it, the smell of chemicals was easily identifiable: depilatory cream; It was one of Haruta favorite prank. 

He sighed while washing off his hand, now he didn’t have soap anymore; the shower next to him was still running, he could ask Ace if he could borrow some of his, it wasn’t the first he asked after all. Gripping the top of the stall, Thatch climbed it up. 

And his brain froze.

Ace wasn’t alone under the shower. 

They weren’t showering. 

Thatch’s arms gave away, and he fell on his ass. “Fuck” he hissed in pain. A moan, coming from the stall next to his, made him stand up, and snatch his towel before he bailed out of the bathroom. “Get a room!!” He yelled, closing the door while Marco’s laugh resonated in the empty bathroom. He sighed, draped the towel around his waist, and began to walk away “Assholes” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ace had planned to take a shower and then to go to the kitchen to see if he could snatch something to eat before the party. 

What he hadn’t planned, was Marco joining him in his stall. He hadn’t even the time to react before Marco passionately kissed him, and pressed him against the wall. His hands were making his skin shivering on their passage. They explored every part of Ace, his chest, his waist, his thighs while Marco’s lips never left his. 

Ace moaned in the kiss, and put his arms around Marco’s neck to take him closer to him. “Don’t think that I’m complaining, but -  _ mmh yeah _ ” Ace moaned stronger when Marco began to kiss and bite his neck “What - _ aaaah _ \- did I do to deserve that?”

Marco finished sucking marks on Ace’s neck and smiled at the result, Ace’s neck was covered of love bites. “Do I need a reason to want you now?” He whispered and took Ace’s ear between his teeth, separating Ace’s leg with one of his ones. 

“No you don’t need one” Ace responded to him, his face flushed by the movement of Marco’s hands on his back. He groaned, Marco really liked to heard him making wail in pleasure; well it wasn’t like it was a problem right now, the bathroom was empty and everyone were occupied somewhere else. They could indulge a little without bothering anyone, he smirked at the thoughts, and tucking at Marco’s hair to throw him for a kiss. Time to have fun.

They were in the middle of the fun part, aka Marco was preparing him, when the door opened and someone entered, whistling in the bathroom. 

Ace tensed, and looked at Marco with wide eyes; his lover only smirked at him, and bent down to cover his lips with his own to silent him while he put another finger in him. The door stall next to their opened, that meant it was Thatch who was here. Ace tried to remove Marco a little, not really wanting their brother to catch them having sex. 

Marco smiled to him with a grin, while pumping his fingers in and out of his ass. Ace’s eyes widened even more in realization: Marco didn’t want to stop. Never once, Ace would have thought that Marco had a kink for being caught. 

Marco’s hands left his ass to go grip behind his thighs and raised Ace’s legs around his waist; Ace could resist, pushing Marco off and leaving before Thatch realized of what was going on there, but looking at Marco’s lustful eyes, and feeling his erection against his, Ace was more than on board with the rest of the program. 

Ace’s back arched when Marco entered him, if he hadn’t kissed him to silence his moans all the ship would have heard him. He tightened his legs when Marco began a slow pace. Ace was biting his lip to stop himself of making a sound, he still had the presence of mind to be quiet. 

Marco smiled when he felt Ace efforts to be quiet, but he wanted to push his limits more, to feel him squirm, squeeze in an effort of not being caught. He buried his head on Ace’s neck and putting his hand on his head coaxed Ace to do the same. He smiled when he felt Ace biting him while he accelerated the rhythm of his thrust. 

Soon they lost themselves in each others, not caring for anything else apart the other. They were so lost, they didn’t hear Thatch shower shut off; but they did distinctly hear the gasp above them. 

They turned their head just in time to see Thatch losing his balance and fell, the curse that they heard telling them that Thatch had landed less than gracefully on the ground. Marco looked at Ace to see that the other looked mortified, Marco wanted to kiss his shame away. They heard Thatch leaving the stall in hurry, opening the door and yelled at them to get a room. 

Marco finally broke the silence and laugh at the situation, will Ace broke off a little he began to chuckle, then laughed with Marco. Well considering the number of times Thatch had cock blocked them, maybe this will taught a lesson to their brother. 

And well, they didn’t have to be quiet anymore, Ace thought and then he kissed Marco who was too happy to resume what they were doing before they were interrupted. 


	24. Chapter 24

Nearly seven months after Marineford, and two weeks after Thatch had surprised Ace and Marco in the shower, the Moby Dick finally arrived at one of their biggest islands, they have in their territory. There, they could buy all the supplies they needed: the infirmary needed more medicine and bandages, Namur had said that they were low in construction materials, and Izo could finally get all the inks to restock his tattoo supplies. He will be able to start Ace’s tattoo soon, that fact was making Marco extremely happy, Ace had teased him that it was because he wanted to have their two tattoos slapping against each other while they have rough sex. And Marco had responded by dragging him in their bedroom to prove him that they didn’t have to wait to have rough sex. While Marco and Ace were occupied, Jozu took care of everything concerning their arrival in the island port. 

Most divisions had free time to venture in the firsts few days, except for the fourth and the ones on the duty to repair the ship. There were others pirates, so the divisions who had free time were instructed to not begin a fight with them, but they could finish it if necessary. The deck was empty nearly five minutes after Jozu finished giving them instructions. Most went to the bars and brothels around the port.

Ann walked through one of the roads adjacent at the main rue, she had gone to a hairdresser to cut her hair like she had when she was part of Roger’s crew, one half of her hair was cut really short, and the other half was little longer. The hairdresser had been surprised when she saw the ‘D’ tattooed on Ann’s head, she had asked about it but Ann only said that it was a tribute to her family. 

And now, Ann was looking at the tattoo shop she was searching for, situated in the backward alley. The shop wasn’t looking in a good shape but it hid a talented artist, he was the one who have made her tattoo on her back, and seeing that she wanted to complete it by another one, she naturally had come back to see him.

When she entered a bell rang, indicating her entry. The old man was sitting behind the counter, the newspaper in front of him, he didn’t raise his head. “If you didn’t have an appointment, you can leave, I don’t tattoo walk-in.”

“Even old friend, Jackie?”

The man raised his head to look at her, and he smiled when he recognized her blue hair and golden eyes “Ann, it’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“Good, I sail with Pops now, and you?”

“Yes, I saw that, they put an article on you after the battle at Marineford” He stood up, and put his paper on the counter “I have been good, my knee are killing me but apart that I’m fine” He looked at her “You come to complete your tattoo?”

Ann laughed “I’m surprise, you remember that”

“Hard to forget about it. That one hell of unique tattoo you got.” He moved aside the curtain behind him and make the motion for Ann to follow him. “Come on girl, time to add some wings to you”

* * *

It was evening when Ann get out of the shop, the linework of the tattoo was done, she just had to come back the next day for the coloring. Jack had remarked that her regeneration power was handy to reduce the time between the sessions. Jack had added to the Jolly Roger on her back, two pairs of wings. The wings were so big that he had to tattoo on her front, the pair on top of the Jolly Roger was extended on her ribs, and the second on her lower abdomen. 

Jack had asked numbers of times why she wanted this pattern, but she only said it was a memento, not like he would have believed her if she had told him the true. In her past life she had a tattoo like this one except that at the place of the Jolly Roger, the poneglyph who symbolize Raftel was written. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on her memory, she promised to join Thatch and the others at a tavern near the port. 

The tavern was already full of Whitebeard’s men who were at various state of drunkenness. The owner was making a little fortune only with tonight.

“Ann, here” Thatch yelled when he saw her entered. “Here, here, it’s on me this time” He said while giving her a tankard of beer. 

“Thanks, Thatch” She took a mouthful of beer. “Ah, it’s good”

“So, you went to this tattoo parlor you were talking about?”

“Yeah, the linework is finished. I have to go back tomorrow for the colors”

“Already?!!” Thatch asked surprised that she had to go back so soon.

“Regeneration power, Thatch” Ann responded smiling, she went for another shallow of beer but her tankard was empty “Another one for us, please” She asked the bartender.

“Waaah! Thank you, I knew I could count on you, Ann”

“Yeah, usually it’s Marco or Ace or … well everyone else who bought you drinks, so where are they?”

Thatch made a face before responding “They haven’t left their room, yet”

“Really?! My, what beasts they are”

“Oh, come on, not you too” Thatch groaned “Izo give me already crap about it”

Ann rolled her eyes “Thatch, you saw them having in the shower. It’s not that big of deal”

Thatch choked on his beer “Not big of deal!” He said scandalized “I saw Marco’s dick!”

“And Ace’s too, but you don’t make a scene about it”

“Everyone saw it already” He said, making a gesture with his hand indicating it wasn’t a big deal.

“WHAT?!!!” A voice behind them resonated

Thatch and Ann turned around to see a shocked Ace, an amused Marco, and a laughing Izo.

“You finally, come back to the land of the living” Thatch remarked

Izo smiled to him and took his tankard to steal a shallow of his beer “Sorry I took so long, this two took their time to leave their room”

“Wait a minute! I think I deserve an explanation about how everyone saw my dick”

Marco snorted when he gave him a tankard of beer “It was when Pops thrown you overboard ….”

“.... You lost your short when Namur bring you back” Thatch finished for him

“.... …. I …. need a drink, no better food” Ace muttered

Marco leaned against him and kissed his temple “Command what you want, my treat”

“Really!!” Ace said, excited with sparkle on his eyes

Ann snickered in her tankard “You sleep with him; What did you expected?”

Marco turned to glare at her while Izo and Thatch had the decency to turn around before laughing. As for Ace, he was too occupied thinking about what he was gonna command to pay attention to them. He was craving something since they left the ship, but he couldn’t point it out.

“It’s burgers” Marco said interrupting his thoughts “You’re craving burgers, yoi”

Ace turned toward him, surprised “How do you know that?”

Marco paused, thinking about how he knew what Ace was thinking. “I don’t know”

Ann decided to butt into the conversation “It’s your link”

She then began her explanation, well she waited until Ace was served his burgers, before beginning. She explained that through the link they were able to perceive the strong emotions emanating from the other, as well as some thoughts, like cravings. “You don’t know how much I suffered when Shanks met Benn. I couldn’t sleep for a month, I had to go to see and yelled at him to fuck the guy before I kill him”

* * *

They left the island after a week, everything was restocked and everyone was reinvigorated from the long stay. Ann had dropped her large t-shirt, putting his new tattoo on display. The everyday life resumed its place on board of the Moby Dick. Izo finally began to tattoo Ace. They decided to keep the same pattern, but the tattoo would be a slightly bigger than before. But Ace wanted to add some hibiscus flowers wrapped around the bones of the cross. A little homage for his mother.

Ace wasn’t the only one to put up with changes in his appearance. Marco’s second pair of wings had finally grown, surprising him one morning when he had put a shirt on and that it began to burn. The wings had attained their full growth in two days.

So today was the day of Marco’s first attempt to fly with his new wings, and of course under Ann’s supervision.

She had made him practice spreading and flapping his wings, to be sure that Marco had full control on them, before they tried the fly.

Marco was now at the top of a mast, in the crow nest, looking down at the deck. For the first time in a long time, Marco didn’t want to fly, the memories of his first attempt to fly when he was a child and the crash that had resulted, were coming back to him. 

“So Blue, ready?” Ann asked him.

“If I told you ‘no’, what will happen?”

“I will push you”

“Okay, I’ll jump” Marco responded.

And because Marco knew that if he took too much time, Ann would certainly do what she just said to him, he jumped. 

The wings were lower on his back than the first pair, it was messing with his balance, so he was forced to contract the muscles of his back to land correctly.

Ann landed after him, and gave him a slap on his back. “You see, it wasn’t that difficult. Now we can try a real flight”

* * *

Izo had wrapped Ace’s tattoo to avoid infections. After they finished, Ace had accompanied him to his room, because Izo said to him that he had something for him.

Izo searched in the chest at the food of his bed and got a nicely wrapped package out of it. “I saw it and thought it was perfect for you”

“Izo, what is it?”

“Open it”

Ace did what Izo said and get out of the package, a yukata.

“Marco had a thing for yukata, I thought you could use it” Izo said with a wink, making Ace blush at the implication.

* * *

Marco wasn’t in the hall for supper; so Ace, like the good boyfriend he was, had taken a plate for him to eat. But as soon as he put a foot outside, Ace was grabbed by something.

“WHAT THE HELL?!!” Ace yelled, trying to escape the take of his assailant talons. 

Talons. Ace’s eyes widened, and he raised his head, only to see Marco in his hybrid form.

“A moonlight flight, what do you think?” Marco asked him with a smile.

They flew for half an hour; when they returned to the Moby Dick, it was already dark, and most of the crew were already asleep.

Marco smiled, when he saw Ace yawned and took him in his arms in bridal style. Ace fall asleep against his chest on the way to their room.

He put him to bed and took off his clothes and Ace’s short, letting Ace keep his shirt on to protect the fresh tattoo. Marco took Ace in his arms, enjoying the moment of peace. He finally felt himself fall asleep lulled by Ace’s respiration. 

Tomorrow was the first day of the reviewing of this year reports, and Marco hated that.

* * *

“Commander! You should go rest. The reports can wait tomorrow” Adam said to commander Marco, who only responded by a grunt.

Adam was worried about the first mate, he had been groaning and muttering to himself since the morning. It was the third day in a row that happened, and Marco had begun to look horrible, but he refused to go rest in his bedroom. And Adam was certain that the commander was only eating because commander Ace came in the division room to take his meals and that forced commander Marco to eat.

His colleague, Emma looked at him with worry, they were the last ones of the day shift, and they were sure that the commander will pass another night in the navigation room. “I heard him said to commander Ace,” She began to whisper “That he was coming after that he was asleep and was leaving before the commander Ace was awake”

“He is lying to him?”

Emma nodded, “My guesses that he don’t want to worry him”

“That stupid, the commander Ace will be pissed when he will find out” Adam remarked.

The door of the navigator room opened, and the night shift duo was there “Hey guys, the relief is here!!” 

After they exchanged information of what happened and what needed to be done, Adam and Emma were out of the room, letting the first duo of the night and their commander behind them. They went down on the deck to go to their dormitory, when Emma stopped in the middle of the stair and said “Screw it!”, she turned around and walked away, going toward the commanders’ hallway; Adam followed her, knowing what she was about to do. 

Emma stopped in front of the first door on the left side, and knocked before Adam could stop her. He knew that the commander Ace had changed of room, but he wasn’t really prepared to see how much he had taken over the simple room of the commander Marco. The walls had wanted posters and photos hanged, the whole room looked more homey than before, Adam even saw a small shelf where snacks were stocked

“What are you doing here guys?” Ace asked, he knew that they were from the first division, they must have finished their shift because there no way Marco would have let them leave early. 

“Commander Marco refuse to go rest” Emma began, she wasn’t going to let the commander lied anymore, not when his health was at risk. She continued before Ace could interrupt“ He hadn’t left the navigation room for three days”

_ Three days !!! _ Ace was going to kill him, he promised him that he was coming back to their room each night to rest. Ace took three big breaths to calm himself before responding, in a calm voice where you could hear a touch of anger, to the two in face of him. “Thanks you for warning me, I will make sure that Marco get the rest he need.” 

Emma, and Adam said their goodnight to him and left to their dormitory, for a well deserved rest. 

Ace closed the door. He sighed, and leaned on it, Marco had affirmed that he was getting enough sleep, waving off his worries by telling him that the reports were just getting on his nerves. Ace really wanted to give him a lesson to him for lying; but how, yelling at him won’t have any effect, and pestering him until he gave in won’t help either, Ace had to be more subtle to make Marco come by himself. 

His eyes fell on Izo’s gift, and a grin appeared on his face, that will do it, and for the second part he could ask Ann. Ace went to knock on the door across them, it was still weird for him to think of his former room as Ann’s room, but he was getting used to it. 

Ann opened the door, she wasn’t dressed like she was sleeping, and Ace could see that the light from the desk was turn on, with her wood carving material scattered on it. He asked for what he wanted. She was surprised but decided not to ask questions that Ace won’t answer. She went to her desk and opened the top drawer, she took the box in it and gave it to Ace. “Go have fun” She winked to him and closed the door. 

Ace took the box in his room and put in the nightstand, now he just had to dress and go fetch Marco.

* * *

Marco wanted to bang his head against his desk, he hated these times of the year when he had to go over a ton of reports. He had drunk more coffee that necessary, it was at moment like this that he was happy to have his devil fruit, when he couldn’t feel the effect of his excessive coffee consumption. 

He was going over the fourth division reports, when a knock at the door made him look up. Ace was staring at him, leaned against the frame of the door, dressed in a yukata. He had purposely let it loosely open, so that one of his shoulders was denuded and his chest was on display until his abs.

Ace snickered when he saw Marco looking at him from head to toe. Clearly he liked what he was seeing. Great, now time for phase two of the plan: getting Marco out of the room. “Marco, are you going to bed?”

“Ace, I still have reports to look at. I will join you soon” Marco said, sorry. 

Ace sighed, came closer to Marco, and sat on his desk. “Marco, you have still a week and you have finished a third of the reports.” Ace leaned toward Marco, putting his arms around his neck giving Marco a great sight through the opening of his yukata. He smiled when he saw Marco’s eyes staring into it. Ace continued to talk sweetly to him. “I’m worried about you. You don’t look good, Marco, I’m worried. Can you come to bed early? Just for tonight.”

Marco thought about declining, but Ace’s body pressed against him, his sweet voice hiding an invitation, and this damn yukata that was barely closed, everything about Ace really made him agree. As soon as he said ‘yes’ Ace took him by the hand and dragged him to their room. 

“Well the commander will finally take some rest" One of the night shift remarked when he was sure that the two commanders were away enough for them not to heard what he was saying.

"Finally"

* * *

They barely arrived at their room without falling over each other. They kissed in all the way from the navigator room to the bedroom, and Marco took advantage from Ace’s inattention to put his hands under his yukata; that made Ace shivered under his caresses. 

Before he knew it, Marco had him against the door, one of his hands travelling under the belt and the other was holding Ace’s wrists above his head. Ace groaned while Marco sucked hickeys on his neck. 

But Ace had a plan and there no way that he was going drop it. Marco blinked when he landed on his bed; Ace straddling on top of him, however he wasn’t going to complain to be in this position. It was a sight to see Ace leaned on him like this, his yukata opened so much that the only part of Ace’s body covered was under the belt.

“I’m sorry Marco” Ace kissed him and took Marco’s hands above his head “But I want to do it differently tonight” 

Marco heard a click then he felt the cold of the metal, and when he looked at his wrists he saw them handcuffed at the headboard, at by the feeling that was spreading in his body, the handcuffs were made of seastone. “How did you get that?” Even to his ears, his voice sounded odd, too rough from the arousal. 

Ace smirked “I asked Ann” He began to pamper of kisses Marco’s chest, going lower with each one.

Marco was about to combust spontaneously if Ace didn’t hurry, the fatigue and the fact that they didn’t do anything sexual the last few days meant that Marco hadn’t his usual composure and restraint. 

As for Ace, he was too happy to tease Marco, he took his cock between his lips but as soon as he felt his lover was about to come he stopped, Marco’s grunt of frustration and his supplications did nothing to make Ace speed up.

“Come on, Ace!” Marco groaned

“What do you want, Marco?” Ace responded sweetly before biting his thigh. 

“You, yoi!”

Ace sat up straight, putting his hands on Marco’s chest. He smiled when he heard Marco moaned while his ass pressed against his erection. “You have to be more precise Marco” he said before taking between his teeth, Marco’s lips.

The handcuffs clicked in Marco’s efforts to take them away from the headboard. “Ace please!”

“Please, what?” Ace asked in his ear.

“I want to be inside you! Now, yoi!” Marco cried.

“You see, it wasn’t that difficult” Ace replied, his hands went to his belt to undo it. Finally, the yukata spun to the ground, letting Ace naked in front of Marco, but it wasn’t like he was going to complain. Ace moaned as he sank Marco’s cock into him.

Marco loved this view, Ace straddled on him, his lips parted in a silent moan and his cheeks flushed; but Marco couldn’t enjoy the view more, seeing that he close his eyes when Ace began to raise and sink back, accelerating with each thrust.

He couldn’t hear the jingling of the handcuffs, as focused as he was on Ace moans and grunt, the sweat travelling from Ace’s hair to his neck, to his chest and lower. 

They moved together, moaned together, their breaths turned short together, then, they came together too, Ace muted Marco’s cries by kissing him deeply. They stayed in silence, basked in their body heat.

“Can I ask you something, yoi?” Ace groaned in response at Marco’s question, making him laughed slightly. “Could you remove the handcuffs?” Marco continued

“No.” Ace simply stated

“No? Why?”

“I don’t like being lied to, Marco” Ace raised his head to look deeply in Marco’s eyes “Be happy, my plan was to not let you come at all.” Ace went back to settle on Marco’s chest “I will remove the handcuffs after a nap.” He paused “Maybe”

Ann's new haircut


	25. Chapter 25

“Marco, may I know why you drag me here?” Ann asked.

They had arrived at Hand Island this morning and it was after lunch; usually Marco and Ace were enjoying their free times away of everyone, but today Thatch had decided to take Ace along with him for groceries shopping. Marco had dragged her out of the ship as soon as she had agreed to help him out. 

They stopped in front of a jewelry store. Marco went to look through the window at the ring section. 

Ann’s eyes widened in realization “Oh My Gods, you are …” She was abruptly cut by Marco who put his hands over her mouth, to shut her up.

“Shh” he shushed her, looking around them “I don’t want the others to know about it” He continued to talk in a hushed tone “Yes, I’m gonna propose. I need your help to pick the ring.” 

Marco entered the shop and Ann followed him “You could have asked Thatch or Izo”

“And it would have been the best way for Ace to find out”

“Yeah, that’s true” Ann laughed.

“Hello, can I help you?” The seller girl interrupted them.

“Uh yeah, I’m looking for an engagement ring”

“Of course, come this way commander” She said, going to one of the display, in the back of the shop.

Ann shouldn’t have been surprised that Marco wanted to propose to Ace, after all they had been together for a year and a half. ‘ _ The time really flow’ _ She thought. It seemed like it was yesterday that Marco was coming to see her after he and Ace had a fight, geez these two had needed time before they learnt to communicate properly.

“Ann, what do you think?” Marco asked her, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Ann came closer to the display, Marco wasn’t looking pleased, and she understood why when she saw the rings exposed. The display was full of ring, they were of different styles, but most were designed for women, the one who make them was talented it was undeniable, the rings were beautiful, but they weren’t for Ace.

The seller saw the face that Marco and Ann were doing; so she changed her strategy. “How did you imagine the ring?” 

“I was thinking silver, with engraving”

“Do you want it having a stone?”

“Yes, a sapphire”

Ann smiled at that, the stone that signified the purity of feelings, peaceful union and fidelity, it was a perfect choice to show Ace Marco’s engagement to him, yeah it was an excellent choice.

“Our sapphire ring collection isn’t big, but it has really masterpieces” While talking, the seller girl opened the display windows to take a tray with around ten rings on it.

Marco wasn’t really looking convinced, she was right the rings had clearly needed time to make, but he didn’t think any would look good on Ace’s finger. 

“You could come back tomorrow after thinking about it, you know” Ann intervened.

“You think?”

“Yeah, knowing you, you have been thinking non-stop about it, a night to make a calm and well-thought-out decision won’t be too much.” 

“Pfff!”Ann and Marco sighed after they were out of the shop.

“Thanks, I didn’t know how to told her that none of the rings were right” Marco said to her. 

“You could have told her that the ring was for a man, that would have been easier”

Marco paused, and sighed “I know” He began to walk again, looking for another shop “It’s not the first shop I went, you know” He told Ann when she had joined him “The lasts few shops weren’t really welcoming after they found it was for a man” He said calmly, his hands in his pockets.

Ann sighed, she would have preferred that Marco wasn't that used to this behavior.

“Hmpf!! Ann what are you doing, yoi?!!” Marco yelled at her, while Ann had his head in a headlock and that she was ruffling his hairs. She continued despite his protests “Okay, okay! I yield, yoi!” He laughed

“There he is my little birdy”

“Ann!”

“Come on, we still need to find a gift for Ray!” She told him.

Marco looked at her, confused by what she just said, but standing up he saw that they had attracted quite an attention, and a few members of the crew were staring at them. They went down the street to another jewelry store; it wasn’t different looking than the one earlier, but they entered anyway. 

A bell rang above them when they opened the door, someone in the back yelled “Coming” Meanwhile, Marco began to browse through the displays. A man entered the room “Sorry for the wait; how can I help you?”

“We are here for an engagement ring, yoi”

The man nodded in acknowledgment “First, the ring is for a man or a woman?”

“What does it change?” Ann intervened.

“Well, if it’s for a woman you better go at the shop a little higher in the street, but if it’s for a man you’re in the good place” The man explained.

“It’s for a man” Marco assured him

“Very good! Do you know what you want or do you wanna see a selection of what we have?”

“Do you have anything with silver and a sapphire stone?”

“Yes, I’ll show you”

The man got a tray with three rings on it out. Marco asked about the purity of the stone, the possibility of an engraving, and after weighing up the pros and cons, Marco chose a ring. The ring had lines intertwining each other all along on its exterior, four little stones were placed at each quarter of the ring, and the inside was flat permitting the engraving of a message on it. 

The man noted Marco’s order, and the engraving he wanted to make. “Well, you’re in luck, we don’t have a lot of work to do. Your order will be ready the day after tomorrow”

“Shit, Ann can you come get it? I will be stuck with Pops and the mayor the whole day.”

“If it’s alright with you.” Ann looked at the man behind the counter who nodded in response “Then yeah, I will”

“Thanks you, Red.”

Marco paid in advance, and they left to join the others in one of the bars. Everyone was already there for a while. 

“Marco!” Ace called him when they entered “You need to taste this”

Ann observed Marco going beside Ace and putting his hands on his waist to draw him nearer. Ace chuckled at his gesture, but he didn’t protest, preferring rather to hold in front of Marco the brochette he wanted him to taste. Ann smiled when Marco kissed Ace before going for the meat in his hand.

Booze poured by barrel, laughs resonating in the whole room, Marco and Ace groping each other somewhere in the back ; In short, a usual party for the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

“I need your help”

Well that was something Ann already heard before. “And for what, Ace?” 

She asked him, they were in the hallway of the commander's quarters, and Ace had waited for everyone to leave before going to Ann’s room. 

“The guys told me that you went with Marco in town, and they saw you going to a jewelry store”

“Yeah, I was looking for a gift for Ray’s birthday and Marco helped me” Ann lied to him.

“And they have good stuff?” Ace asked a bit flushed.

“Depend on what you want.”

Ace began to shuffle one’s feet, he looked around before talking again “Rings. Do they have rings?”

Ann swallowed and asked consciously “Like engagement ring? Do you need my help to pick a ring?” Ace nodded in response, “Okay, and when do you want to go?”

“Now, please”

* * *

And that how Ann found herself in front of the same shop she had gone the day before with Marco. Ace entered, and Ann followed him; the same man, who advised Marco, was there when they entered, he raised his head, and had a brief moment of confusion before he pulled himself together when Ann put his finger in front of her mouth and motioned to Ace, he nodded and turned his attention on Ace.

The man asked the same questions he had asked Marco, and soon enough the ring was selected; Made of silver with a unique ruby stone, Ace even requested for an engraving in the inside too. The man assured him that everything would be ready by tomorrow.

“Ann, can you come get it?” Ace asked her “Pops asked me to join Marco and him for their meeting with the mayor”

“Sure, Freckles.”

The bell of the town rang, marking midday, Ace’s eyes widened “Fuck, I have to go, I promised Marco to meet him at noon” And just like that Ace was out of the shop.

Ann and the man sighed at the same time. “Thank you for not letting Ace know about …” Ann began.

“It’s nothing” The man waved off her thanks “But to think that both came here to buy an engagement ring, it’s a pretty good sign, don’t you think?”

“Yes it is” Ann smiled.

* * *

“Hey Pops! Mind if I come in?” Ann said, after passing her head by the opening of the door.

“Come in, come in girl”

“I bring offerings” Ann proudly declared, showing the bottles of booze she had in her hands.

Whitebeard straightened up to sit on his bed. The doctors had just finished their check-up, but nothing was really alarming, according to their new estimation, Whitebeard had the same result that he had ten years ago, ten years before his state had been declared critical.

Ann gave him two bottles and opened one for her. They took a swallow while sitting down.

“Mmh, that’s a good one. Where did you find it?”

“Shanks. He lost a bet, I bet him that Rayleigh would have to train Luffy for a year and a half, and Shanks for a year and eight months. Rayleigh call us to tell us he had finished training Luffy. So I went to collect my winnings” Ann laughed, thinking about Shanks’ face when she had left with his precious bottles.

“The kid already finished?” Whitebeard asked surprised.

“Yeah, he is still staying on the island to continue his training alone”

They both drank a swig of their drink. Being able to master the basics of the three haki as fast wasn’t something everyone could achieve easily.

Cheers from downstairs, coming from the hall, reached them.

“It had been loud this evening.” Whitebeard remarked.

“Yeah, they’re betting on Ace and Marco” Ann chuckled. “Jozu had let slip that Ace had borrowed him a book on the gemstones and their significations, and Haruta said that she saw Marco looking at jewelry stores several times at different islands. So, of course Thatch pipped in and began betting with the others.”

“And, how it’s going on?”

“Well, Thatch is gonna lose a good part of his money” Ann smiled “Most of them agree that the proposal will be this week. Who is going to propose tended towards Ace. The more disagreement is about the look of the rings, though.

“Maybe I’ll go put a bet later” Whitebeard said before finishing his first bottles and opening the other.

“Really. Because I’m quite sure that Marco told you everything about his plan, seeing that you sent only both of them on this mission, furthermore when this island is having his summer festival” Ann smiled knowingly.

Officially, Marco and Ace were sent away, because pirates movement had been reported near the island; informally Whitebeard had sent them to enjoy some alone time without the rest of the crew annoying them.

“Not that much actually, Marco only told me about somes ideas he had and that he needed a reason to be alone with Ace, so I proposed this mission”

* * *

Except when they arrived, Ace and Marco didn’t have any problem with pirates; they had been on their best behavior since the arrivals of the two commanders. Well, there had been one who tried to show off but Marco and Ace shut him up quickly by kicking him in the face simultaneously. After seeing the man flown through the room, nobody made a move toward Ace and Marco, so they had been able to eat in peace.

The days had passed quickly, Ace having never been to that island, they had spent their free time travelling across the island. Marco showed him the town, and Ace dragged him in the forest and the mountains. 

They hunted the animals of the forest and ate them; Marco was still having doubt about crocodile meat, but Ace loved it seeing how fast he had eaten it.

For their last days on the island, they headed back to the port town where a night market was held. Ace bounced on his feet from excitement when he saw the number of food stands aligned along the harbor; he took Marco’s hand and began to walk from stand to stand, tasting all the food that was sold. 

Marco smiled when he saw Ace’s eyes shined every time he tasted a new dish, he wasn’t the only one, seeing how the sellers let them have free samples or gave them discount, Marco wasn’t stingy, but he was still thankful for their goodwill gestures. 

They didn’t just eat at the festival, Ace bought some souvenirs, they played at some shooting games: Marco won a blue whale plush that he offered to Ace, Ace who had won a black cat plush that he gave to Marco.

“Ace, the fireworks begin soon” Marco said to Ace, interrupting him before he took a bit of stuffed bread that he had in his hands.

“Already?!! But we just got here” Ace whined “Come on, we need to hurry up, before every good places are taken.” 

Marco caught his hand before Ace hurried on the quay “We don’t need to hurry, I know the perfect spot to see the fireworks. You just had to close your eyes, please?”

“Close, my eyes, Why?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Ace sighed but complied and closed his eyes. Marco came closer to him, and put his arms around him, using his second pair of wings, Marco flew them to a little hill behind the town, overlooking it.

“You can look now.” Marco whispered in Ace’s ear.

Ace opened his eyes to look at the lights of the town reflecting on the sea, the moon high in the sky was shining enough for them to see each other perfectly, a light breeze shaking the three nearby: it was the perfect weather for fireworks.

“Whoa, it’s really beautiful” Ace whispered.

“Ace” Marco called him.

Ace turned to look at him, Marco was sitting in the grass, and was making a sign for Ace to sit beside him. Ace snuggled against him, Marco smiled and kissed his temple while putting his arm around Ace shoulder.

Marco glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Ace during the fireworks, his hand touched the ring through the fabric of his pants; it was the time, slowly to prevent that Ace caught what was going on, Marco retired the ring from his pocket and kept in his hand the time to gather his courage. Ace shifted against him, but Marco didn’t notice it, too focused he was on the ring.

Marco moved away a little from Ace to look at him. Ace was looking nervous, his bottom lips were caught between his teeth, at first Marco didn’t understand why, but then he lowered his eyes and saw what Ace had in his hand. Marco couldn’t stop himself, he laughed.

“Marco are you alright?” Ace asked, worried about Marco’s reaction.

Marco hold his hand for Ace to see the ring he had in it. “Look like we had the same idea”

“Marco, it’s that …”

“Will you marry me, Ace?” Marco asked

Ace smiled “Only if you say yes too”

* * *

“Commander Ace and commander Marco are back!!”

This information was received by the scraping of benches on the ground and peoples who hurried to go on the deck.

The Stricker was approaching with Ace at the maneuver and Marco, in his phoenix form, on the mast. 

“Ah finally! Prepare your money, I’m gonna be rich” Thatch exclaimed.

Namur helped Ace to moor the Stricker to the Moby Dick. Meanwhile, Marco flew and transformed himself back in his human form, he landed on the rail then he held a hand to help Ace climb up.

“You know, I can come up myself” Ace remarked

“I know, I just wanted to help out my fiancé” Marco responded before kissing the ring he offered Ace.

They heard a gasp behind them and when they turned their head, they saw some money being exchanged.

“Seriously, guys?!” Marco said, Ace was laughing beside him.

Marco didn’t have the time to scold them properly before Izo took them both in his arms and kept congratulating them. They were soon joined by everyone else.

Marco wasn’t dupe, there were others bets on, he just knew it.

* * *

Marco was right.

Oh, they had tried to be discreet, asking some innocents questions here and there in the conversation, but Marco just knew that it was because they bet on it, the sound of money being exchanged around them might have been a clue.

“Okay, ask your question! So that you can collect your gain!” Marco exploded after another question about the stones on the rings.

There was a pause before someone asked “Who proposed?”

“Both of us” Marco replied

“At the same time?”

“At the same time.” Ace confirmed.

Thatch and the others groaned and reluctantly handed their money to Ann, who ended with a great amount before her.

“You cheated. I don’t know how but you cheated” Thatch mumbled.

“Not my fault I was the only to bet that they would propose in the same time. And if I wanted to cheat, I would have bet on the rings” Ann replied.

“Speaking of it” Vista intervened “Are they engraved?”

“Yes” Ace answered “We engraved the nickname we give each other”

“And they are?”

Ace looked at Marco who sighed but nodded. “It’s Firefly for me and Bluebird for Marco”

More groans were heard, while a pile of berry was building up in front of Whitebeard.

“If I heard anyone use these names, I will triple their chores” Marco threatened.

Some of the crew swallowed, they planned to have some fun with the commanders, but they decided to pass it finally.

* * *

The life on board of the Moby Dick was peaceful. 

How could it be different, when you have a blue and red phoenixes watching over you?

Marco's ring

Ace's ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter of Blue and Red phoenixes :) It has been one of the more difficult chapter to write because I didn't plan it in the beginning, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this work until the end, who lets kudos and comments, they were really appreciated and helped me to continue to write this story. 
> 
> Thanks everyone :)


End file.
